


Straying Far

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cats, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Michael, the opposite of a cat person, one day lets in two stray cats. As it turns out, these two strays end up being shapeshifters Ryan and Jeremy who claim they owe Michael for letting them into his home while they were in need.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Based on the prompt floating around about someone taking in two cats that end up being shapeshifters.
Comments: 240
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

“Meow!”

_Scritch, scritch._

“Meow!”

Michael paused Breath of the Wild and looked over at his front door.

_Scritch, scritch._

“Meow!”

_A cat?_

_Bang!_

The clap of thunder made Michael jump. _It’s storming pretty bad out there._

_Scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch._

“Mao! Mao!”

Michael’s heart twisted as the scratching and meowing ramped up. _Alright, even I’m not that heartless._ He got up and opened the door. A cat, with something in its mouth, bounded in, rushing between his legs to get in as deep in the place as it could. 

“Fucking come in, I guess,” Michael grumbled, closing the door, “Where did you go? Kitty?”

He followed the wet trail to his bedroom. The cat had taken residence under his bed. 

“You better not have a goddamn mouse, ya little shit,” he grunted as he crouched down.

“Mew.”

Michael’s eyes widened. Not a mouse, a _kitten._ The full cat hissed in warning, putting its body between Michael and the kitten. It’s startling blue eyes watched Michael carefully. 

“Easy mama,” Michael muttered, “Is the baby hurt? Sounds sick or something.”

Michael peeked around the fluffy one to spy on the black one. They couldn’t be related. The baby looked like a common cat and the mama looked like one of those pompous fluffy purebred fuckers. Michael sneezed just looking at it. The baby looked drenched and Michael thought its leg looked bent. 

“Fuck, that doesn’t look good,” he mumbled, “Looks like it’s gonna freeze too. Hold on.”

He got up and retrieved a couple towels. The mama watched him warily as he pushed them under the bed. 

“Would you, um, like some food?” He offered, “I think I have canned tuna. Cats like that, right?”

The mama perked up, nose wiggling. Michael chuckled.

“You know that word, huh?” He teased, “So I take it that’s a yes on the tuna?”

“Mao!”

It almost sounded like “now”.

“Alright, alright,” Michael laughed, getting up to retrieve it.

When he got back, the mama was tugging one of the towels over the baby, mewling softly. _Aww._ Michael pushed the bowl of food under the bed and watched the mama sniff at it a bit before picking up a glob of it and feeding it to the baby. The baby was shivering badly, even with the towel, not looking interested in eating. 

“Hey, I can dry the baby off better,” Michael offered, “I have thumbs.”

The mama seemed to glare at him a moment before carefully tugging the baby out from under the bed. Michael carefully rubbed the towel over the shivering kitten. It looked bigger close up. Less mouse-like. It blinked weakly up at him with soft brown eyes. 

“My god, it’s adorable,” Michael grumbled, “Who told you to be that cute?”

“Mew.”

“Ack!”

He clutched his chest. _Damnit. I’ve just adopted two cats, haven’t I?_ The mama licked at the baby’s injured leg. Michael frowned in worry.

“Is it broken?” He wondered, “I don’t know what to do about that.”

He checked the time. 

“No vet will be open, will they?” He muttered, “We’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

 _Should I try to bandage it? What if it just makes it worse? Better leave it alone, I don’t know what I’m doing._ He bundled the kitten up in the dryer towel and tried to decide where to put it. He didn’t particularly want to sleep on his own couch, but it seemed wrong to put an injured kitten on the couch. 

“Mao!”

He looked at the mama who nudged the empty bowl at him. He gave it an exasperated look.

“You’re a bit of a fatty aren’t you?” He snorted, “You ate most of that yourself. It was for both of you.”

The mama nudged the bowl again.

“Mao!”

“So demanding!” He scolded.

He carefully lifted the baby onto the bed and picked the bowl up. The mama started to jump on the bed, but he pushed its head down.

“No, you’re still wet!” He huffed, “Let me dry you off too.”

“Mao.”

It waited while Michael retrieved another towel and more tuna. He rubbed it dry while it tried to eat, meowing at him in annoyance.

“Cats aren’t supposed to be this wet,” Michael insisted, “I think you get sick or something. I think that’s what Lindsay said. Anyway, if you’re still wet when you cuddle the baby, won’t it get sicker?”

“Maooo!”

“Alright, jeez, eat your tuna,” Michael grumbled, pulling away.

He watched the cat eat a second. 

“What’s your name?” He wondered, “Mine’s Michael.”

“Mrrow.”

“Nice to meet you, Merrow,” Michael joked, grinning.

The cat did not look amused. It jumped on the bed and curled up with the bundled baby. He smiled, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched them fall asleep. They were frickin adorable. 

He slept on his couch and hurried to the bedroom at 7:30am to take them to the vet. They were nowhere in sight. He looked all over, but couldn’t find them. _They must’ve gotten out some how._ He sighed heavily as he cleaned up the mess left by them. Well, he hadn’t really wanted cats anyway.

_Ding, dong!_

_Go away, I’m sulking._

_Scritch, scritch._

Michael perked up, hurrying to the door. Two humans stood in front of it, but he was too busy looking around their feet. 

“Er, hello?” One of them greeted.

“Did you see two cats?” Michael asked, looking around them, “A bigger, fluffy one and a little black one?”

One of them cleared their throat and he looked up. He blinked in surprise. Two humans. A bigger one with long, lightly colored hair and a smaller one with dark hair. But more importantly their eyes were a sweet, soft brown and a striking blue. The smaller one had a sling on their arm. 

“You’re...the little baby,” Michael reasoned.

They went red.

“I-I’m an adult!” They assured him rather frantically.

Michael looked at the other.

“And you’re the mama,” he added.

This one also went red.

“I am a man!” He snapped.

Michael blinked at them a moment, trying to process the information.

“You helped us last night,” the baby explained, “So we want to help you.”

“My name’s Ryan,” The mama added, “And this is Jeremy.”

Michael fainted.

~

Michael held the ice pack against the back of his head as he watched the two cats rubbing all over each other. They were _very_ affectionate it seemed. They rubbed their faces all over each other. It was fucking adorable. Even if they were two grown ass men. 

“Shapeshifters,” Michael repeated.

“Are all humans as dumb as you?” The mama, Ryan questioned, “Yes, we explained this. Shall I shift to prove it?”

“You just wanna be naked,” the baby, Jeremy snorted.

“Clothes are bothersome,” Ryan huffed, nuzzling Jeremy’s cheek.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re telling me the two of you strode out of my place bare ass naked?” He muttered.

“No, of course not,” Ryan dismissed, “Jeremy was injured. _I_ strode out of your house bare ass naked, carrying him.”

“I was also technically naked,” Jeremy corrected, “But I was in cat form.”

Michael wanted to scream. Had any of his neighbors seen the male model stride out of his house, naked, carrying a small, injured cat? This was a dream, right? He was dreaming. He would wake up soon and ensure he never ate ice cream before bed again. 

He jumped as someone rubbed against his leg. Jeremy was rubbing against him, his cheek nuzzling the side of his knee. He grinned up at Michael. _Ack!_

“You called me cute!” He teased.

Michael covered his eyes, face pink, before quickly dropping his hand again.

“Where’s the other one?!” He demanded.

“He went to find more tuna,” Jeremy answered brightly, “I think he can’t get it open.”

“Yes, I can!” Ryan protested from the kitchen, “I just have to smash it.”

Michael hurried to the kitchen, yanking the can from Ryan’s hands. He whined in protest, but Michael retrieved a can opener. He watched over his shoulder as he opened it.

“What is this?” He mumbled.

“A can opener,” Michael answered dryly, “And I thought I was the dumb one.”

He handed the opened can to Ryan who purred as he eagerly took it.

“Don’t just-“ Michael started.

Ryan interrupted by putting his face in the can. 

“Ry! You have to eat with silverware!” Jeremy huffed, tugging at his elbow, “You’re making us look bad! Michael’s gonna think we’re all uncivilized and weird now.”

“I don’t care what Michael thinks,” Ryan grumbled, face still in the can.

“You have to forgive him,” Jeremy grunted, trying to pry the can from Ryan, “He’s an alleycat.”

Michael’s eyebrows rose.

“Really? _He’s_ an alleycat?” He snorted, “The fluffy, purebred looking one is the alleycat?”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Jeremy grumbled, “Ry! You have to use silverware in human form!”

Ryan suddenly shrank.

“That is not what I meant!” Jeremy snapped at the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Meow!”

Jeremy sighed, pushing the clothes out of the way to reveal Ryan’s fluffy cat head. His face was still buried in the can. Michael gripped the kitchen counter for support while Jeremy scolded Ryan who meowed in annoyance. _Dream, definitely a dream. This is all a fucking dream!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was _not_ a dream. It was a nightmare.

“Do you normally sit around doing nothing all day?” Ryan snorted from his position on the floor.

He and Jeremy were rubbing faces again. Michael was sitting on his couch staring at them again.

“Don’t be mean,” Jeremy huffed, “I’m sure this is Michael’s day off.”

It kind of was. Not that Michael had the ability to communicate that. He was too busy being completely freaked out.

“Why does he stare so much?” Ryan wondered, pulling Jeremy closer.

“He’s probably just processing this new information,” Jeremy assured him.

Ryan’s eyes flicked over Michael as though he was watching for sudden movements. Then he turned his head and licked Jeremy’s face. 

“I don’t wanna bath, Ry,” Jeremy whined, batting at him. 

“Hmph, you smell like him,” Ryan huffed, lapping at his cheek.

Jeremy whined, one eye closing as Ryan “cleaned” his face. Michael burst into laughter, holding his sides. 

“You really are a mama cat and her kitten, oh my god!” He sputtered around laughter.

“No!” Jeremy protested, batting Ryan away, “You’re embarrassing me, Ry!”

“You like when I bathe you at home,” Ryan teased in his ear.

Jeremy blushed brightly.

“R-Ry!” He huffed, “N-Not in front of Michael!”

“Hmph.”

Ryan’s fiery blue eyes turned on him.

“Decide what you want,” he demanded, “I want to go home.”

Michael blinked away the image of the two men bathing each other.

“Nothing,” He grunted, “You’re free to go. You don’t owe me anything.”

It wasn’t like he was desperately lonely or anything. It wasn’t like he wished they would stay. It wasn’t like he prayed with everything he had that they would be persistent about it. 

“Well, you heard him,” Ryan spoke breezily, “Let’s go home.”

Jeremy scowled at him.

“We can’t just do nothing,” he argued, “We have to return the favor. Tradition demands it.”

“Ugh, this again,” Ryan groaned, pulling away from him, “Tradition can kiss my ass.”

“Ryan! You know Geoff-!” Jeremy started.

“Geoff can also kiss my ass,” Ryan grumbled, “I’m going home.”

“Who’s Geoff?” Michael prompted as Ryan got to his feet.

“He’s the real mama cat,” Ryan snorted, “Come on, Jer, we’re bothering Michael. Let’s go.”

Jeremy sighed heavily, but got up. Michael stood abruptly as they started toward the door.

“Um, do you guys need a ride?” He blurted.

Jeremy brightened and Ryan shot Michael a glare over his head. Michael swallowed nervously. _Someone’s territorial._

“That would be great!” Jeremy answered, bouncing on his feet, “You can meet Geoff!”

“Geoff hates visitors,” Ryan argued.

Jeremy frowned at him.

“Since when?” He grunted.

Ryan went pink from being caught in a lie and looked away.

“Since I don’t want Michael to invade our home,” he answered moodily.

“Ryan, don’t be rude,” Jeremy scolded, “Michael has been very nice to us!”

“He called me a fatty!” Ryan protested, crossing his arms and pouting.

“S-Sorry,” Michael mumbled, “I thought you were a regular cat. You are definitely not fat. You look like a fucking model or something.”

Ryan blushed, his eyes darting to Michael before looking away again.

“Um, okay, h-he can come,” he murmured, “S-Since he said sorry.”

“Yay!” Jeremy cheered, “Let’s go! Geoff will be excited to meet you!”

Michael smiled softly. 

~

“Hi there!” A heavily tattooed man greeted Michael with a hearty handshake, “You’re Michael, huh? They wouldn’t stop jawin’ about you last night. Nice to meet you! I’m Geoff!”

“N-Nice to meet you,” Michael sputtered, prying his hand away, “You’re shakin’ me, man.”

“Heh, sorry,” Geoff muttered, “We don’t get a lot of visitors. Come in, make yourself at home. I’m sure Jeremy would love to show you around.”

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand excitedly and started tugging.

“Yes, I can give you a tour!” He exclaimed, “Come on!”

“I’ll come too,” Ryan piped up, “Jeremy will get too excited and forget to tell you anything of substance.”

“Ryyyy!” Jeremy whined, “Don’t embarrass me!”

“You embarrass yourself,” Ryan snorted, ruffling his hair, “Let’s show him the kitchen first!”

Michael stifled a snort of laughter. _He is a fatty, even if he doesn’t **look** like it._ He looked around the house as they led him presumably toward the kitchen. Sweeping ceilings, shiny floors, and there had been a large chandelier in the big room right inside the front doors. Michael had never been in a mansion to visit friends before. It made his fingers itch. 

“Hey, Michael, you want some ice cream?” Jeremy asked as they reached the kitchen.

“Uh, I d-“

“Say yes!” Jeremy interrupted, “Ry makes the best sundaes!”

“I’ll make you one without Michael having to have one, you know,” Ryan grumbled as started pulling things out of cabinets, “But I’ll make you one as well, if you like.”

He raised an eyebrow at Michael as Jeremy pushed him onto a stool at the counter.

“Uh, okay,” Michael mumbled, “Surprised you make anything complicated.”

“It’s not my fault we don’t have a manual can opener!” Ryan huffed, “Ours is electric.”

He pointed it out on the counter.

“And I lived in the streets before here,” he muttered.

He opened the jar of cherries and stuck a long spoon in it before pushing it towards Jeremy. Then he started scooping ice cream as Jeremy awkward scooped out a cherry one-handed and stuck it in his mouth. Michael raised an eyebrow at Jeremy who had closed his eyes like he was concentrating. He looked at Ryan.

“He’s trying to learn how to tie a cherry stem with his tongue,” Ryan explained, though he didn’t stop making the sundaes.

“I can do it!” Jeremy grumbled around the cherry.

“He read it in a manga,” Ryan snorted, “I told him he’d never get it, so now of course it’s his life’s mission to prove me wrong.”

“I can do it! Jeremy repeated.

Michael scooped out one of the cherries and put it in his mouth. Less than thirty seconds later he poked Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy opened his eyes to look at him and Michael stuck his tongue out. Jeremy’s eyes went wide.

“How’d you do it?!” He demanded, almost dropping his own stem out of his mouth.

Michael grinned and winked at him. Jeremy pouted. _Fuck, he’s cute._ Michael wanted to teach him the way he’d learned. _Mouth to mouth._ Considered it a moment before Ryan cleared his throat.

“If you two are done,” He muttered.

Jeremy spat out the stem and leaned over the counter. Michael almost flinched as he watched Jeremy press his lips to Ryan’s and take the sundae. Ryan turned to Michael, raising an eyebrow. Michael spat out the stem and reached across the counter for the sundae. Ryan held the bowl tightly, not letting him take it. Michael blushed. _He wants me to do the same. Is this some shapeshifter thing?_ He leaned over the counter and kissed Ryan’s pretty lips. Ryan smirked at him.

“Good boy,” he whispered.

Michael flushed, sitting back down as he pulled the bowl toward him. It was _not_ a shapeshifter thing, Ryan was just weird. The sundae was coffee and vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and of course a cherry on top. Jeremy had been right, it was pretty good. Everything was distributed perfectly. It was like a fancy professionally made sundae. _What a weird random skill to have._

Jeremy finished his quickly and went back to trying to tie a cherry stem. Michael was distracted from his by the urge to put his mouth on Jeremy’s and tie the stem with his tongue. Finally, when the ice cream in his bowl was almost gone, Jeremy made an annoyed noise and Michael snapped.

He turned and gripped the back of Jeremy’s neck to pull him in. Jeremy made a surprised noise as Michael shoved their mouths together. Michael shoved his tongue over Jeremy’s and tied the stem before pulling back. Jeremy swayed as Michael pulled away. His face was flushed and he grinned dazedly at him. He spat out the stem.

“Ryan!” He called excitedly, “Get the cherries back out! Michael taught me how to do it!”

Ryan obeyed this request, throwing a smirk at Michael. Michael cleared his throat and looked down at the bent spoon in his hand. _Oops._ He tried to subtly bend it back while Jeremy triumphantly tied a cherry stem. Ryan came around the counter and ruffled his hair. 

“Congratulations, you proved me wrong,” he teased.

Jeremy grinned happily as Ryan took his chin.

“Now you should teach me,” he suggested.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s before anyone could get a cherry in their mouth. Michael bit the spoon hard, grunting as the two mouthed at each other. _Fucking Christ._ When Ryan pulled back, Jeremy swayed again, looking totally kissed stupid. 

“Ry, I didn’t have one in my mouth,” he mumbled dazedly, gripping Ryan’s jacket with his good hand.

“My mistake,” Ryan muttered, “Let’s try again.”

He pressed back against him, this time sliding his hands up Jeremy’s sides. All Michael could do was stare in shock as two of the most handsome men he’d ever seen made out not a foot away from him. It was clearly going somewhere too, based on the way they were rubbing against each other. 

“Who the fuck are you?” A voice suddenly questioned. 

Michael jumped in surprise and turned. He jumped again when he found the owner of the voice right in his face. He had coal black hair and deep brown eyes. He was observing Michael curiously, his nose wiggling as he sniffed at him.

“Ray!” Jeremy exclaimed.

He jumped up and went around Michael to hug the newcomer. Ryan followed, hugging him too. 

“When did you get back?” Jeremy asked, tugging on the man’s purple hoodie. 

“Not too long ago,” Ray grunted, “Who’s the cuck?”

Michael blushed, covering his eyes in embarrassment.

“Hey, be nice to Michael!” Jeremy huffed, “He helped me!”

“I wasn’t being rude,” Ray scoffed, “I was being _factual._ He was getting off on watching you two.”

“I-I wasn’t!” Michael protested.

“You were,” Ryan snorted.

Michael buried his face in his hands. _I was!_

“I-It’s not my fault!” He argued, “Y-You two just-just started fucking making out! How am I-?!”

He stood abruptly.

“Well, t-time for me to fucking _go!”_ He announced making a quick exit from the kitchen.

“Wait, Michael!” Jeremy called, “Don’t go! It’s okay!”

He tugged at Michael’s jacket, but Michael ignored him. 

“Seriously, it’s okay,” Ryan agreed, “I did it on purpose.”

“You did??” Jeremy demanded, letting go of Michael, “Ry! You scared him away!”

Michael kept his blushing face pointed ahead as he made his escape. _Oh my fucking god. Could that have been more embarrassing if I’d tried?!_ It was resolutely a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ding, dong!_

Michael blinked awake at the sound of his doorbell. _Probably Jeremy again._ He’d been coming over every day for the past five days trying to get Michael to tell him how they could repay his favor. He struggled to look the man in the eye as he assured him there was nothing owed.

_Ding, dong!_

Michael hoisted himself off the couch with a grunt. Jeremy was persistent, but now Michael was too embarrassed to enjoy the company of another person. He opened the door and it was shoved open wider, whacking him in the chin. He fell back, sprawling out on his floor as his apartment was invaded.

“Ry!” Jeremy exclaimed as he closed the door behind them, “You hurt him!”

“Good,” Ryan growled.

He seized the front of Michael’s shirt and hauled him up. Michael stumbled and before he could fully balance himself, Ryan gripped his jaw and made him look at Jeremy.

“Apologize!” He snapped, “He’s all depressed now, convinced you hate him! Apologize!”

“I-I’m not!” Jeremy protested, face pink.

He looked down, hands twisting nervously. 

“But...you do, don’t you?” He mumbled dejectedly.

_Damnit, why is he so adorable?!_

“No!” Michael shouted, “I’m just really fucking embarrassed!”

Ryan let go of him to go back to Jeremy’s side. He brushed his hand through Jeremy’s hair.

“See, what did I tell you?” He murmured, “Michael’s just an idiot.”

Michael threw him a dry look. _I’m right here, you dickbag._

“You don’t have to be embarrassed!” Jeremy exclaimed, “I’m really flattered!”

“He’s easily flattered,” Ryan snorted.

Jeremy blushed, batting at Ryan’s hand still in his hair.

“Ry! You’re embarrassing me!” He whined.

Michael felt a fond warmth in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s okay,” Jeremy assured him, “I’m sure we’re...overwhelming.”

“Go tell Michael what we talked about,” Ryan instructed gently, pushing Jeremy forward.

Jeremy stumbled the few steps to Michael. He stared at the ground, twisting his shirt him in his hands.

“Um!” He blurted loudly, “We, um, thought we could...”

He glanced back at Ryan who just smirked at him.

“W-We could...have sex with you,” Jeremy finished in a mumble, “I-If you would like that as your returned favor.”

Michael’s jaw nearly hit the floor in shock and his whole body blushed brightly.

“Now, Jeremy,” Ryan tutted before Michael could respond, “That’s not how we agreed you’d say it.”

He walked up behind Jeremy. 

“B-But Ry, what if he-“ Jeremy whimpered.

“He won’t,” Ryan assured him, “Now try again.”

He pressed down on Jeremy’s shoulders and Jeremy dropped to his knees. Michael could’ve passed out from how quickly his blood went south. Jeremy looked up at Ryan who nodded encouragingly. Jeremy looked up at Michael.

“We would like to please you,” he spoke softly, “If that’s alright, sir.”

Michael choked. 

“Who the fuck wouldn’t say that’s alright?!” He demanded, voice strangled, “Of course that’s alright!”

Jeremy brightened up, grinning widely. He looked up at Ryan who smirked, ruffling his hair.

“What do you say?” He prompted.

“Please, sir, may I put Michael’s cock in my mouth?” Jeremy asked, clasping his hands.

Michael swayed and Ryan gripped his arm to steady him.

“Easy, sailor,” he teased, “Relax.”

“F-Fucking easy for you to say!” Michael huffed, “Two of the most attractive men I’ve ever seen just walked in and proclaimed they wanted to fuck me! How the fuck am I supposed to relax?!”

“Ry!” Jeremy whined.

“Hold on, baby,” Ryan scolded, “Michael needs more support.”

He walked around Michael and put his arms around him. Michael swallowed as Ryan pressed him closely to his chest. 

“Breathe,” He whispered in Michael’s ear. 

Michael gripped his arms tightly, puffing out a few shakily breaths.

“Dreaming, I’m dreaming,” he muttered.

“It’s about to be a wet dream,” Ryan sneered, “Go on, Jer.”

Jeremy eagerly tugged Michael’s jeans open, pulling his dick free and immediately closing his mouth on it. Michael grunted, hips twitching. Jeremy had no gag reflex, which he showed off by immediately swallowing Michael’s cock down his throat. Michael shuddered, reaching up to grip at Ryan’s shoulder for support. 

“Delightful on his knees, isn’t he?” Ryan purred in his ear.

“Yes, f-fuck yes,” Michael huffed.

He cried out as Jeremy sucked and swallowed around him. Jeremy moaned, the vibrations shuddering up Michael’s cock through his body. His knees went weak and he may have fallen if Ryan hadn’t been there holding him up. His legs parted and his body writhed as Jeremy’s head bobbed back and forth. He gripped at the back of Ryan’s neck with one hand and his arm with the other, crying out again. 

“Damn, you’re a squirmy little shit,” Ryan grunted, “And a screamer. Listen to you sing.”

He bit down on Michael’s neck and Michael really did scream as he came down Jeremy’s throat. 

“He’s even faster than you, Jer,” Ryan laughed as Michael went limp in his arms.

“Nuh-uh,” Jeremy snorted, wiping drool off his face, “‘S been awhile hasn’t it, Michael?”

Michael blushed.

“H-How did you know that?” He huffed.

Jeremy shrugged. 

“Dunno, just do,” He muttered, “Ry?”

“Be patient, baby,” Ryan chided lightly, “I need to get Michael over to the couch. I don’t think he can feel his legs.”

“I have legs?” Michael mumbled tiredly as Ryan dragged him. 

Ryan laughed as he laid him down. 

“Come over here so Michael can watch,” He called to Jeremy. 

Jeremy crawled over and knelt in front of Ryan.

“What do you say?” Ryan prompted as he opened his belt.

“Please can I suck your cock, sir?” Jeremy asked, before opening his mouth wide.

“Good boy,” Ryan praised as he pulled his cock free of his jeans.

Michael drooled at the sight of it and Jeremy was drooling before he got it out. Ryan glanced at Michael wiping drool from his mouth and his cock jumped. Jeremy tugged at Ryan’s jeans.

“Ryyy!” He whined, “I said please!”

“I know, baby,” Ryan muttered breathlessly, “Sorry, you can have it.”

Jeremy closed his mouth on him and he puffed out a sigh. He brushed his hand through Jeremy’s hair, tightening it into a fist at the back of his head. His hips started moving and Jeremy moaned, loud even muffled by the dick in his face. 

“God, look at him, Jer, he wishes he was in your spot,” Ryan groaned, rutting against Jeremy’s face, “Don’t you, Michael? You want me to fuck your face?”

Michael blushed, eyes darting away.

“Y-Yes,” He admitted.

“Fuck!” Ryan hissed, jerking against Jeremy, “Fucking _Christ!”_

He gripped Jeremy’s shoulder tightly as he caught his breath. Jeremy tugged urgently at his jacket, whining. 

“Go ask Michael,” Ryan ordered.

Jeremy harrumphed, but pulled off to crawl over to Michael. 

“Michael, will you touch me, please?” He rasped.

“I’ll do whatever the fuck you want me to,” Michael muttered.

He rolled off the couch to press Jeremy down into the floor, kissing him roughly. He shoved his tongue in Jeremy’s mouth, relishing the groan from Jeremy as he tasted the bitterness on his tongue. He yanked open Jeremy’s jeans to get his hand around him and Jeremy jerked up urgently. He writhed against Michael as he gripped at his shoulders. Michael swallowed his own name when it whimpered out of Jeremy as he came. 

Jeremy purred, rubbing his face against Michael’s as he quickly caught his breath. Michael turned sideways, not wanting to crush him as he suddenly lost all his energy. Jeremy snuggled into his chest and Michael thought he might have a heart attack. Then Ryan crawled up behind him and purred loudly in his ear, licking at the bite mark he left on Michael’s neck. 

If it was a dream, Michael didn’t want to wake up any more. But he was pretty sure it was real. Maybe. Hopefully. God, he hoped it was real.

~

Michael was on his couch when he woke up with a sticky note stuck to his forehead. _What is this a 90s romantic comedy? Where the hell did they even get a sticky note?_

_ Sorry, we had to run. Thank you for the fun! -J+R _

No number. No promise to see or call him again. Michael sighed. He was worried about that. He figured when they said this would be his returned favor that he probably wouldn’t see them again. He sat up, rubbing his stiff neck. 

He wanted to see them again, he decided. Not just because he was desperately lonely. Not just because the sex had been amazing. But because he _liked_ them. They were weird and fun and they made him smile. He wasn’t going to let them slip away that easily. He’d go to their place and ask if they were home like it really was a 90s romance.

He checked his phone with a wince. But not right then. He was supposed to be working. He put the sticky note on the fridge as he grabbed a granola bar to eat while he got ready. He paused to put a magnet on the note just to be sure it wouldn’t fall and then hurried to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

“Micool~!” Gavin whined as Michael got out of his car.

“I know, boi, I’m sorry,” Michael muttered as he tugged in his gloves, kicking his car door shut, “I, uh, was...um.”

Jesus, there was so much to unpack, he didn’t even know where to begin.

“Oh, shit, it’s the cuck.”

Michael’s head whipped up at the familiar voice. His eyes went wide. _Shit._ It was the one from Jeremy and Ryan’s place. What was his name? It was close to Ryan’s, Michael thought. Something with an R?

“Ray!” Gavin huffed.

_ Right. _

“I’m not being rude,” Ray snorted.

Michael was pretty sure his face had never been so red. 

“Wh-What the fuck are you doing here??” He demanded.

“He’s my friend I told you about, boi,” Gavin chirped.

_Friend, right._ In his hurry, Michael had forgotten there was a third on this job. 

“Do you guys know each other?” Gavin asked, frowning.

“No,” they both answered firmly.

Michael was surprised by how firmly Ray said that as well. 

“We have mutual friends other than you, Vav,” Ray explained.

“Oh, do I know them?” Gavin questioned excitedly.

“No!” They again answered together. 

Gavin frowned.

“You guys are being really weird,” He grumbled, “I just like making friends, you know!”

“These are not your kind of people,” Ray insisted, “Let’s get on with the job, so I can go home.”

Gavin made an annoyed huffing noise and turned toward the mansion. He pulled out his phone and another device as Ray moved back to join Michael.

“Do _not_ tell him about them,” he hissed.

“I wasn’t fucking planning on it!” Michael fired back, “Exactly how the fuck am I supposed to explain that?! What the hell are you so defensive about anyway? It’s just Gavin. He couldn’t hurt anyone if he wanted to.”

“It’s not his hands I worry about, it’s his massive mouth,” Ray sneered.

“Watch it, buddy,” Michael growled, his Alderney accent tinting his voice, “That’s my boi you’re talkin’ ‘bout.”

Ray looked at him in surprise.

“You’re from Alderney?” He realized, “I’m from Liberty City.”

“No shit?” Michael snorted, “Small fucking world, I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Ray mumbled, “Went across the country, yet I still run into a ‘derney kid. You guys are like flies.”

“What, attracted to you ‘cause you’re shit?” Michael suggested.

Ray actually laughed and Michael grinned. Gavin finished shutting down the security and waved for them to follow him. They pulled their masks up and headed toward the mansion. It really didn’t look that different from the place Ray lived. Michael wondered if this was how they afforded that place. 

The job went fine and afterwards Michael offered Ray a ride as an excuse to see the others. Ray seemed to recognize this and teased him mercilessly. So Michael had gotten two lovers and an asshole friend so far, what was next in the mansion of mysteries? 

“Heyo!” Ray called as they went through the front door, “I brought a surprise!”

Jeremy appeared at the top of the staircase and slid down the railing. 

“Am I going to care?” Ryan’s voice called from the kitchen.

“Michael!” Jeremy squealed as he noticed him.

There was the sound of something very glass-like shattering as Jeremy sprinted at Michael to tackle him into a hug. Michael smiled into his shoulder as he hugged him back. 

“Easy, tiger,” he laughed.

Jeremy was purring loudly, rubbing his face against Michael’s as Ryan appeared. Geoff appeared not long after, grumbling about a "ruckus".

“He was sure you wouldn’t want to see us again,” Ryan muttered, ruffling Jeremy’s hair, “What did I say? He likes your-“

“N-Not a necessary detail, Ry!” Michael interrupted.

“What? It’s not like Geoff or Ray care,” Ryan huffed.

“I totally care,” Ray piped up, “I’d love to know what part of Jeremy Michael likes.”

“Really not necessary,” Michael insisted, “Why the hell didn’t you guys leave a number or something?”

“Oh, we don’t have phones,” Jeremy answered, pulling back, “Or else we would’ve.”

“What century do we live in?” Michael grunted, “You need phones.”

Jeremy shrugged.

“We usually only talk to each other,” he explained, “We don’t really have use of it.”

“You could’ve called someone the other night,” Michael pointed out.

He turned to Ray.

“You have money, why haven’t you bought them a phone?” He demanded.

“Pretty presumptuous,” Ray snorted, “All my money goes to bills and other survival needs. I literally have a prepaid and it’s a flip phone.”

He pulled out said phone and wiggled it. 

“And I only use it for work,” he added.

Michael frowned, looking at the other three.

“The hell do you guys do all day if you don’t work?” He questioned.

A bell rang from somewhere, interrupting the conversation. Geoff rocketed in the direction it came from and Michael nearly puked from the familiarity.

“I see,” he muttered, “Ray, can I talk to you outside a moment?”

“Uh, sure?”

Michael led him back to his car and turned on the radio before he spoke.

“Let me help,” he muttered.

“You gonna expect anything from them in return if I do?” Ray questioned.

“No, I won’t even see them if it makes you uncomfortable,” Michael answered, “I just want to help.”

Ray was quiet a moment.

“Help us by getting me more work,” He finally requested, “I know you know that we don’t want your pity. You get me work and you keep them out of it. They...”

He trailed off a moment.

“They’re not like me and you,” he spoke quietly, “They’re sweet and kind. I don’t want them to lose that. I don’t want them to lose even more of what makes them so happy and bright despite the shit they’ve been through. Both of them have already-“

“I get it,” Michael interrupted, “I had a brother just like them. Sweet despite the shit our life was. You don’t have to explain it to me, I understand.”

Ray puffed out a relieved sigh.

“Geoff was right about you,” he murmured, “Said you were going to be just what we needed.”

He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I won’t lie, I’m so fucking glad to have an ally,” he confessed, “Someone I don’t have to hide this from. So thank you. And...I won’t object to you getting them a phone or coming around. They like you and you obviously like them. But we’re not going to rely on you. We aren’t going to _need_ you. So...you can quit any time and we won’t think less of you for it.”

Michael nodded.

“No pressure on either side,” he agreed, “Just another number to call when you’re in a bind.”

“You too, though I’m not sure what good I’ll be,” Ray grumbled, “Don’t tell them, but we’re broke as shit maintaining this place.”

“I can imagine,” Michael snorted, “My wallet hurts just looking at it.”

He frowned at the window the two were pressed up against trying to hear them. 

“What _do_ they do all day?” He wondered.

“As far as I know?” Ray muttered, “Each other.”

“That must be exhausting,” Michael scoffed.

“They don’t seem to struggle with it.”

_** About One Week Ago ** _

_ Crack! _

Jeremy groaned in pain as he landed on his arm. 

“Jeremy!” Ryan called as he rushed over, “Shit, are you alright?!”

“Fuck no,” Jeremy huffed, “Broke my arm.”

_ Bang! _

They jumped as thunder crashed. Jeremy whimpered as he curled in on himself.

“It’s okay, baby, I've got you,” Ryan assured him, hovering over him as it started to rain.

He scooped Jeremy up into his arms and glanced around. Now would be a great time to have Jeremy’s ability to hot-wire a car, but Jeremy was always out of the fight when it stormed. The whole damn reason they moved to this shithole. That and the plethora of available criminal activity. 

Ryan moved away from the unconscious thugs they’d beaten to a pulp before Jeremy had gone up the fire escape. They needed to get back home, but there was no way Jeremy could hot wire a car or drive it in this condition and Ryan had no ability to do either at all. He started the direction of home, panic settling in his guts. _Jeremy, what do I do??_

This was why Jeremy was the brains. Ryan had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do 90% of the time. Most of his schemes involved finding new ways to get Jeremy hot and rarely ever involved anything else. _What the fuck am I supposed to do?!_

_ Bang! _

Jeremy cried out at the sound of thunder. Ryan was panicking. He looked around for some sign of what to do. _I have to get him inside._ They were in a residential area. Houses. Maybe someone would take them in? He doubted that very strongly. Then Jeremy once again guided him. 

He began to shrink into cat form defensively, likely from the combined stress of the broken limb and the storm. Ryan moved beside a house and crouched down. No one would take two _humans,_ but two cats? Someone might. He just had to find the right house.

He shrank down and took Jeremy by the scruff, leaving their clothes behind. They could come back for them and the money. He just needed to get Jeremy inside somewhere safe so he could start healing. The first three houses shooed him. The fourth house ignored him.

On house number five he was starting to lose hope. He laid Jeremy down on the worn welcome mat and scratched at the door. He meowed and he heard some sound in the house cut off. Someone heard him for sure. 

_ Bang! _

Jeremy mewled and his form reverted to a younger state. _Shit!_ Ryan scratched frantically at the door, meowing loudly. _I know you heard me, asshole! Please!_ Footsteps. Someone was coming. Ryan picked Jeremy back up, preparing to sprint in even if they were trying to shoo him. 

The door opened and he took off into the place, finding the hardest to reach corner to hide in. Jeremy mewled again and Ryan rubbed his face against his. _It’s okay, I’ve got you._ Jeremy relaxed somewhat and Ryan could’ve cried with relief. 


	5. Chapter 5

"What were you talking to Ray about?" Jeremy asked as soon as Michael and Ray came back in.

"It won't be a private conversation if I tell you that," Michael pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the point," Jeremy muttered dryly, "If you tell me, I'll give you another blowjob."

Michael went red, covering his eyes while Ray cackled as he went off through the place.

"You're all assholes, I want you to know," Michael grumbled.

"Well, obviously he doesn't want us to know," Ryan pointed out, "We should be considerate, Jeremy."

Michael looked at him in surprise. 

"Let's go to my bedroom instead, Michael," Ryan suggested, taking Michael's wrist to drag him off.

Michael went fully red as he stumbled after Ryan, his firm grip giving him little other choice. Jeremy grabbed his other hand and bounced after them, grinning excitedly. Michael was already half-hard. Truly he was sure that he would follow them anywhere. That was probably very dangerous. Ryan tossed him in his room and pushed Jeremy back out of it.

"You're not invited," He stated firmly.

"Ryy!" Jeremy whined, "You can't hog Michael!"

"I'm not, fuck off," Ryan growled, closing the door in his face.

He locked the door and turned to Michael who suddenly wondered if he was about to die. Ryan stalked towards him like a predator and Michael was almost certain he was going to die. Well, it was a terrible run and his life sucked. So dying instead of getting his dick wet like he'd been hoping was definitely on brand for him.

Ryan gripped his jaw, fingers digging into his face on either side. Michael wanted to unpack exactly what about this situation caused his dick to get harder instead of softer, but he didn't have a degree in psychology. Instead he just had a fucking _model_ baring his teeth in a snarl two inches from his face. He thought he might faint.

"Who is the other on you?" Ryan demanded, "He is not on Ray, why is he on you?"

"Wh-What?" Michael muttered.

"The other man on you!" Ryan snapped, "I can smell him. Who is he?"

_Other man? Smell? What?_

"Oh, Gavin??" Michael realized, "Gavin is my boi."

"Boi," Ryan repeated.

"Yeah, my best friend, he's clingy," Michael mumbled, "He likes to hug and jump on me all the time. 'Cause he's a little shit."

Ryan released Michael's face, still squinting suspiciously. Two and two made four in Michael's head and he snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle laughter.

"Oh my god, are you fucking _jealous?!"_ He choked around laughter.

Ryan's face went pink and he looked away. 

"N-No!" He huffed, crossing his arms, "I j-just wanted to know!"

"Holy shit, you're adorable," Michael teased, "Your blushing is so frickin' cute."

Ryan's face went fully red and he gripped Michael's shirt, pulling him close again.

"Watch it, boy," he growled, "Your mouth is getting you in trouble."

"Bet it'll get me out again too," Michael fired back, breathless.

"You provoking me on purpose?" Ryan taunted, "Hoping I'll give you what you want?"

"I wasn't, but now I am," Michael huffed, trying to breathe through his arousal.

He gripped Ryan's arm for support, knees weak. Ryan's striking eyes looked down his body at his trembling. He smirked as they flicked back up to Michael's.

"Easy, sailor," He teased.

"Fuck you," Michael hissed.

"Ah, ah, _manners,"_ Ryan tutted, "You should be polite when you want something."

"I'm not Jeremy," Michael spat, "I'm not going to say please and thank you, asshole."

Ryan's smirk widened into a maniacal grin that had Michael absolutely _throbbing_ in his pants. 

"I knew you'd put up a fight," He mused, pulling Michael close, "You're the type of little slut that likes being thrown around. Praise doesn't do it for you."

He gripped a fistful of Michael's curls at the back of his head and yanked, forcing his head back.

"You prefer getting broken, don't you, Michael?" He sneered.

Michael wasn't exactly in a position to disagree with the statement considering the tiny amount of force being used was giving him a massive boner. Still, Michael never backed down _that_ easy.

"You think _you_ can break me, Ryan?" He sneered, though the heat was lost a bit at the breathless nature of his voice.

"I guess we'll find out soon."

Then Michael was airborne. Ryan literally picked him up and threw him on his bed. Michael bounced and nearly fell right off the other side. _Oh, what a comfortable bed._ Michael let out a squeak of surprise as Ryan gripped his ankle and yanked him back across the bed toward him. Michael scrambled, instinctively trying to grip the silky sheets to stop his backward slide. _These sheets are so nice too._

Ryan gripped his waistband and yanked his ass into the air to get at his belt and jeans. Michael pushed off the bed only to get immediately shoved back down by Ryan's hand on his head. Ryan leaned down, pressing against Michael.

“You say stop, I stop, okay?” He whispered.

“Okay,” Michael answered.

His hand moved to undo Michael’s belt and Michael’s breathing was already coming out too fast.

“Do you want me to restrain you?” Ryan asked in Michael’s ear.

It almost sounded considerate. Like it wasn’t a threat, but a genuine offer of something Ryan knew Michael wanted. But Ryan being considerate? That seemed unlikely.

“If I tie you up, then you can pretend that’s why you’re not fighting,” Ryan sneered, “Instead of the truth which is that you’re a fucking whore.”

Michael groaned as Ryan shoved his pants and boxers down, baring his ass. Ryan’s free hand squeezed his ass tightly enough to bruise.

“Jeremy’s is better,” He commented vaguely, “But I guess it will do.”

Michael bit his tongue trying not to make noises. _Goddamn, Ryan._

“Stay,” Ryan ordered.

He leaned away, his hands leaving Michael who immediately disobeyed because he wanted to be punished. He scrambled less than half a foot away before Ryan’s hand on his lower back flattened him into the sheets. _Jesus Christ, he’s strong!_ Ryan yanked his jeans and underwear down further and Michael squirmed, testing the strength holding him down.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Michael jumped, startled by the three rapid smacks against his bare ass. He squirmed more, pushing against Ryan’s hand which shoved more firmly against him.

“Take your punishment like a good boy or I fuck you raw,” Ryan growled. 

“You can suck a-“

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Michael squeezed his eyes closed. _God yes. Fuck yes. More more more._ His hips humped weakly against the sheets as Ryan read his mind and gave him more. Michael counted. Ryan spanked his ass 18 times. Six rounds of three. Both Michael’s eyes and his cock left wet spots on the silk sheets. 

He cried out as Ryan pushed a finger in him dry and groaned as it was roughly fucked in and out of him. It stung, but it was nothing in comparison to what Michael stuffed in himself when he was feeling submissive while alone. 

“That all you got?” He growled, “Better step it up if you want to break me.”

“Excellent suggestion,” Ryan agreed, voice dark, “Jeremy, come here.”

Jeremy poked his head out of a door Michael thought must be a bathroom, looking sheepish. Michael blushed furiously at the realization Jeremy had been listening to Ryan spank his ass raw. It didn’t help that this was the exact opposite of the way Michael wanted to be seen by Jeremy. 

“You’re not in trouble,” Ryan assured him, “If I didn’t want you here, I would’ve stopped when you opened the window.”

Jeremy came toward the bed nervously, a bit red-faced. 

“Jeremy, do you like Michael like this?” Ryan asked.

Jeremy wrinkled his nose.

“What? No!” He answered, sounding almost disgusted.

Michael groaned, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. It seemed Ryan caught on quickly to the fact Michael was a total whore for degradation and humiliation. _Great._ He’d also slipped a second finger in him when he was distracted. _Asshole._

“You’re...a bastard,” Michael huffed.

Ryan gripped his hair again and yanked him up onto his hands and knees.

“Open your eyes and look at him,” he ordered.

Tears ran down Michael’s face as he did so. Jeremy sat down on the bed and propped his elbow on his knee, resting his face in his hand. He looked bored. Completely uninterested. Michael’s cock twitched. Ryan fucked his fingers into him, jerking into him harshly.

“Jeremy, do you want Michael to fuck you?” Ryan questioned, voice laced with dark amusement.

Jeremy frowned.

“Like this?” He grunted.

Michael let out a shriek of a moan, fists tightening in the sheets as he rocked back onto Ryan’s fingers. Ryan pressed his lips to Michael’s ear.

“There’s my pretty little screamer,” He cooed, “I love your singing.”

He shoved a third finger in Michael who cried out, choking on the shout before it properly left his mouth. 

“Come on and beg,” Ryan snarled, breathless, “Tell me how bad you want it.”

“P-Please, Ry!” Michael sobbed, “Please fuck me!”

“Good boy,” Ryan purred before shoving his face back into the bed, “Jeremy.”

He tossed something at Jeremy who caught it and moved to the side, kicking his shoes and jeans off. Ryan let go of Michael to get his cock out and Michael stiffened as he pressed it against his hole and pushed. He screamed, pushing up onto his forearms, but Ryan gripped the back of his neck and shoved him back down. 

He chomped down on the silky sheets, screaming and crying around them as Ryan fucked him, barely giving him any adjustment time. His dick was leaking where it bounced between his legs with every forceful thrust. He could think nothing but “yes” and “more” with increasing frequency as Ryan slammed into him, babbling filth as he got closer and closer to coming.

“-slut you love it love me making you my little bitch don’t you you little whore fuck you scream and cry so pretty such a pretty little bitch bet you’d take anything I gave you happily look at your cute little cock so hard and leaking fuck fuck I’m gonna come deep inside you gonna fill you up fuck-“

Michael interrupted with a shriek as Ryan rubbed over his prostate and squeezed around him. Ryan let out a very loud string of “fucks” as his hips slowed to a stop. He panted harshly as he carefully pulled away and tipped Michael, putting him on his back.

“Jer,” he muttered, collapsing next to him.

Jeremy crawled over onto Michael, straddling him. Michael groaned as Jeremy slid onto his cock, his hands naturally moving to slide up Jeremy’s pretty thighs and grip his hips. _Is this what heaven is?_ He wondered as Jeremy’s tight ass squeezed around him. Jeremy leaned down and kissed him gently as his hips moved. 

It was perfect. Winding down after Ryan fucked him senseless, but not completely stopping. Michael was absolutely in heaven, hands running over Jeremy’s fit body while he mewled into Michael’s mouth. It struck Michael that they’d just fucking tag-teamed him and he chuckled at the thought. Jeremy made an annoyed sound.

“Are you laughing at me?” He huffed.

“No, baby, I’m just thinking how fucking lucky I am,” Michael assured him.

Jeremy smiled shyly, his face a bit pink and Michael hoped his legs still worked. He flipped them, shoving Jeremy into the bed and his own tongue into his mouth as he fucked into him. He certainly didn’t have the strength or speed of Ryan, but Jeremy moaned and panted, clawing at the back of Michael’s hoodie as though it was amazing anyway. 

“Mm, fucking you is flattering,” Michael mused as he gripped Jeremy’s cock, “You look like you fucking love it. So cute.”

Jeremy moaned, arching off the bed and he would have absolutely shredded Michael’s back if Michael wasn’t still wearing his clothes. He desperately tried to fuck Michael’s fist while also fucking himself down on his cock. Michael’s free hand gripped at the sheets as he thrust just as desperately. He really wasn’t sure who came first, nor could he bring himself to care as he came, stiffening and freezing as he dumped come deep in Jeremy’s ass. He thought maybe Jeremy said his name, but all his senses were off-kilter.

“Fuck.”

He tilted to the side as he collapsed and pulled Jeremy tightly to him, kissing his shoulder and neck lightly, smothering him in kisses. Jeremy purred, his chest vibrating against Michael’s. _So cute._ Ryan shifted behind him, lifting up and untied Michael’s boots, pulling them and his pants off before tugging his underwear back up. He started to take his hoodie off too, but Michael interrupted him.

“No moving,” he grumbled, “Only cuddles.”

Ryan chuckled, laying back down and cuddling up to him. His purring vibrated through Michael’s back and he kissed the back of Michael’s neck as Michael started to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was obviously sore the day after getting railed by Ryan. His whole body ached and he decided he needed to start working out and fighting again if he was going to have such athletic lovers. Though the sex was basically a workout by itself. He needed to eat more protein or something too. He felt a bit weak. 

It was too bad he was pawning with Gavin that day. He wanted to face plant into his own floor and not move. He needed to pick up a phone for Ryan and Jeremy as well at some point. _Maybe I should get two. We’ll see after the haul if I have enough._ He could no doubt maintain service on two phones, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to have enough to put a down payment on two good phones. 

It felt wrong to treat them as one entity though. They were separate, but together. It was weird in his head. Like he couldn’t have one without the other. He couldn’t even imagine only having one of them. He didn’t know how he’d react if they broke up. Though he was pretty sure they wouldn’t. _Great, now I’m anxious about that too._

“Boi, you passed the pawnshop,” Gavin spoke up.

Michael shook himself awake, turning to go around the block and circle back.

“What’s up with you?” Gavin grunted, “Why’re you in space right now?”

“I’m...not ready to talk about it,” Michael muttered as he parked, “I’m not sure yet where I’m headed, but I promise I’m not in trouble.”

“Alright, just lemme know if that changes,” Gavin chirped, “You know I’ve got your back, boi.”

“We should hit up a fight ring or something,” Michael suggested, “Let me clear my head by getting my shit kicked in.”

He was sore already, but fighting was the only way he could ever get his mind off things. 

“I could use the extra money,” Gavin agreed, “But you know you always win.”

“Yeah, but _they_ don’t,” Michael laughed, “That’s what makes it fun.”

“You’re scary sometimes, boi,” Gavin snorted.

Michael just grinned at him.

~

“Why do you need three new phones?” Gavin wondered as Michael picked out the third, “What’re you doing with all these?”

“Minding my own fuckin’ business,” Michael grumbled.

He looked over the phone cases, considering looking online for better ones, but figured he could just buy them later. He just needed to ensure the phones were somewhat protected from the three children who hadn’t had a smartphone yet. 

He was being impulsive, he knew, but he couldn’t help his desire to shower Jeremy and Ryan in affection and gifts and of course Ray was a necessary piece of the other two. Not that he wouldn’t help Ray without them, but certainly he was more eager to since he was Jeremy and Ryan’s protector. 

He picked out a plain black case for Ray’s black phone, a clear case for Ryan’s blue phone, and a case with a black cat on it for Jeremy’s white phone. He put his number in all of them, then the numbers for all of them in each other’s and his own, and lastly filled Ray’s with contacts for jobs. Gavin just stared at him while they ate lunch.

“Seriously, boi, I’m worried about you,” he grunted, “You never spend this much money. Are you having a mid-life crisis or something?”

Michael looked away, staring into space a moment.

“Yeah...I think I might be,” He admitted quietly.

_I’m losing my mind over them._ He’d spent so much time alone at this point that he was prepared to do anything not to lose them. He didn’t even know them that well. It’d been what, a week? He rubbed at his forehead. 

He didn’t care, honestly. It was more that he thought maybe _they_ would care how soon it was. That _they_ might think it was too fast. Maybe buying them gifts would make them mad. Maybe he was coming on too strong. Were they even together?? 

He needed to ask next time he saw them. He supposed if they just wanted to have sex, he would be okay with that, but he did like them. He wanted to be with them. Maybe it was just because he’d take anyone at this point, but he didn’t think so. 

“Boi, you really do need a fight,” Gavin tutted, “You are such a space cadet.”

“I know,” Michael groaned miserably, “I need out of my head for a bit.”

“And you need to earn back all the money you just spent,” Gavin snorted.

Michael gave him a weak glare. He was right, he’d dipped into his savings to buy the phones. He hated doing that. But all he needed was one night at Lindsay’s ring and he’d be back to his usual saved amount. 

~

Michael squinted at Lindsay’s whiteboard with the list of fighters. He recognized most of the higher ranked ones as ones from when he’d fought on a regular basis. But there was a new name in the number one spot.

“The hell is Rimmy Tim?” He grunted as he wrapped his hands.

“Oh, he started a bit after you quit coming around,” Lindsay answered, “Well, he’d done a few fights before then, but he threw them, apparently. Then people started to recognize his guy and realized he was throwing the fights to win bets.”

There was a lot to unpack there.

“His guy?” Michael started there, “Like a handler or a boyfriend?”

“Both, I think,” Lindsay snorted, “He sure stares at his ass enough.”

“Why’s he still around if he threw the fights?” Michael asked next, “You’re usually so strict about that.”

“Yeah, but he begged me to give him another chance,” Lindsay admitted with a sigh, “He’s too cute, I couldn’t resist it. So I gave him one last chance to play fair and he’s been plowing through the competition.”

Michael felt his heart rate pick up a bit. Someone who could be an actual challenge maybe? 

“What’s he like?” He pressed.

“Short,” Lindsay replied _shortly._

Michael have her an exasperated look.

“Wow, so descriptive,” he muttered dryly.

“Well, that’s the first thing you notice about the kid,” Lindsay argued, “Well, right after the flashiness. He’s always wearing bright colors. And he’s a cocky little shit.”

“He’s at 7 undefeated wins this month,” Michael scoffed, gesturing at her board, “Of course he’s fucking cocky. You kidding?”

“Aww, you got a lil crush, Micool?” Gavin teased.

Michael flipped him off.

“Hell no,” he grumbled, “But I definitely want to fight him. After I get back into my groove. Besides, I’ve not seen the guy, how can I have a crush if I don’t even know if he’s cute?”

“He is!” Lindsay piped up, “Totally cute. Big brown eyes, adorable grin. And there’s something about him... I can’t quite put my finger on it, but there’s something about him I just like naturally.”

Michael rolled his eyes.

“Steady, there,” he snorted, “You said he’s got a fucking boyfriend.”

“He could be polyamorous!” Lindsay huffed.

Michael opened his mouth to argue that that was unlikely, but stopped himself. _I guess there’s more polyamorous people than I thought._ Was he being insensitive about it before Jeremy and Ryan? He hadn’t even really thought about it being “unusual”, it just seemed so fluid between them. He guessed it _wasn’t_ unusual. 

“Er, yeah, I guess so,” he finally muttered.

“Ah-ha!” Gavin exclaimed, “The last piece!”

Michael frowned at him.

“The fuck are you talking about?” He grumbled.

“You’re in a poly relationship with the friends Ray was talking about!” Gavin announced triumphantly.

Michael went red and loudly shushed him.

“Sh-Shut up!” He hissed.

“Ooh, really??” Lindsay chirped, leaning forward.

“Th-That’s ridiculous!” Michael sputtered.

“Nu-uh!” Gavin insisted, “Look at your bite mark! And you’ve been limping all day. I thought why would you need three phones for one guy and I remembered you and Ray were so weird about your “mutual friends” and Ray only has a flip phone. Then the way you just reacted I knew it had to be two people!”

Michael gave him a dead leg. Gavin flailed and squawked, nearly falling off his stool.

“Micool~!” He whined, “That hurt!”

“Good, I’m glad!” Michael growled at him, “Don’t speculate and gossip about my sex life! Asshole!”

Gavin harrumphed, rubbing at his leg. Lindsay was grinning at Michael who flipped her off too.

“You’re lucky you’re on that side,” he grumbled, “Or you’d have a dead leg too. Give me a damn fight before I break this place apart.”

She pouted, but put him last place on the board and set him up with another fighter. Michael self-consciously rubbed at Ryan’s bite mark, but smiled faintly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal mention/implications

Geoff answered the door when Michael came by the day after he bought the phones. He looked tired. Michael winced, feeling guilty for bothering him, but then the man registered who he was and brightened up, grinning widely.

"Michael!" He exclaimed, immediately pulling Michael into a hug, "Come in! The boys are out, but I'm sure they'll be back soon!"

Michael went a bit pink at being hugged by the older man, taken aback by his apparent joy at seeing him. Geoff let him go and ushered him inside. Michael was surprised the place was dark. The lights were off. Were they off to save energy or because they didn't pay the bill? Michael wondered if it was rude to ask. Wondered if their friend was on life support and needed the electricity. He recalled his own panic at losing the power. His mom had almost died while he fought with the power company to get the lights back on. He had ended up doing some questionable things to get the money together. Then again, he did questionable things all the time back then.

"You look worried, man, what's up?" Geoff asked as he led Michael to their living room.

"Just the lights," Michael muttered.

"Oh, I can turn them back on if you want," Geoff offered, moving for the light switch, "We try to save as much as we can."

He flipped the switch, but the lights didn't turn on. He flipped it off and on again, frowning.

"Oh, boy," He mumbled, "That doesn't seem good. We just paid the power, I'm sure of it. Shit, must be the electrical problem again."

"Electrical problem?" Michael prompted.

"Yeah, we have to bring in an electrician at least once a month," Geoff grumbled.

Michael's eyes narrowed.

"The same electrician?" He guessed, "And I bet he tells you he's giving you a discount since he already knows how to fix the problem? And that to permanently fix the problem would cost an arm and a leg and he'd have to rip the whole place up?"

Geoff frowned at him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He wondered.

Michael's face twisted in anger.

"Old, skeevy electrician's trick," He grumbled, "Mansions are targets for this sort of thing because they assume you have stacks. He's fucking with your shit, sabotaging it to break once a month to force you to keep hiring him."

Geoff's eyebrows went up.

"Really?" He grunted, "Damnit, now we're going to have to find a new one. I better get Ray's phone. He's probably sleeping though. He was so exhausted. Where's the phone book?"

"Geoff, relax, I'm sure I can fix it," Michael assured him, "Just take me where you take him when he comes by."

"Really? You're an electrician?" Geoff asked in surprise.

"How do you think I knew the trick?" Michael snorted.

The front door opened as Geoff gestured for him to follow him. In came Jeremy and Ryan with a third man in tow. Based on what he was wearing and the tool-bag he was carrying, he guessed _this_ was the skeevy electrician. 

"Michael!" Jeremy called happily, grabbing him in a hug.

Ryan came and gave him a hug as well.

"Sorry, we had to go get the electrician, the lights aren't working again," Ryan grumbled, "But Ray was exhausted, so we didn't want to wake him."

"Yeah, 'bout that," Michael growled, moving to confront the electrician, "I'm gonna give you one chance to fix it, free of charge before I kick your two-bit ass."

"Wh-Whoa, wh-what, I-I'm just-!" The electrician sputtered, eyes going wide.

"Fix the issue or I put you out with the other garbage," Michael ordered.

"Y-Yes, o-of course!" the man agreed, holding up a hand, "I-I meant nothin' by it. Just g-gotta pay my bills."

"So do they," Michael pointed out, "Go. _Now."_

Geoff went off with the electrician and Michael shook his head. 

"The hell was that about?" Ryan wondered.

"Jackass was conning you," Michael answered, turning back to them, "Anyway, I got you guys something."

He handed over the phones and they took them with surprised looks.

"I got one for Ray too," Michael added, producing it, "Give it to him, will ya?"

Jeremy pocketed it while Ryan frowned at his. 

"Now you guys can text me," Michael explained, "Or call me or Ray if you run into an emergency again."

They both frowned at the phones a moment and Michael began to feel nervous.

"You...don't want them," He guessed quietly.

"No, it's just...why?" Jeremy questioned, "Why would you buy us three separate phones? Aren't they expensive?"

Michael debated about lying and saying they weren't.

"They are," He admitted instead, shrugging, "But I didn't want you guys to feel like I don't see you as individuals. Just because you're almost always together, doesn't mean I should treat you as one person. And I had some spare cash anyway."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed.

"Spare cash," He repeated, "What do you do for a living?"

Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're gonna find out anyway," He reasoned, "I'm a thief and a bruiser too. Though usually it's the thieving."

He hesitated, looking away from them.

"Is that...going to be a problem?" He mumbled.

"No, it's fine," Jeremy answered, "As long as you're not trying to steal from us."

Michael's head snapped back to look at him. They were both giving him a pretty hard stare.

"No, definitely not," He assured, "I...really like you guys. I was wondering...a-are we...dating?"

Their eyebrows went up in twinned surprised expressions though Ryan's quickly morphed into a little smirk. _Bastard._

"Y-You want to _date_ us?" Jeremy sputtered, face pink.

"I don't usually fuck people I don't want to date," Michael grunted, "Not twice anyway."

Jeremy tackled him, nearly sending him to the floor in surprise.

"Easy, tiger," Michael huffed, "I'm sore as hell."

Ryan's smirk evolved into a wide, smug grin and Michael flipped him off behind Jeremy's back as he hugged him. 

"So, um, you guys didn't actually answer," He mumbled.

"Yes, duh!" Jeremy exclaimed, bouncing in his arms.

"Obviously, we also don't make fucking random people a habit," Ryan snorted, "Not twice anyway."

Michael stuck his tongue out at him and he laughed. Michael buried his face in Jeremy's shoulder, suddenly overwhelmed. He had been alone so long and then suddenly he had two boyfriends. What a whirlwind.

~

In the week following giving them the phones, Michael, Jeremy, Ryan, and Ray all started getting very busy. Though Jeremy and Ryan were usually quite vague about what they were up to, Michael didn't mind so much. If they were together and had phones to call in an emergency, then they were probably safe for the most part. He did wish all three of them were less busy so they could hang out more. It was almost exactly a week from when he last saw them that he saw them again, though he hadn't been expecting it.

It was a Friday, the busy day for Lindsay's ring and Michael was moving from second to first, eyeing where his and Rimmy Tim's names were sitting side-by-side. He'd busted his ass to catch up with the kid, but unfortunately kept missing him, missing the opportunity to size him up. He was hoping he'd come by that night so they could settle the score. For the top three spots, once you tied on wins, you had to fight it out to see who got the spot. If you lost the number one spot, you had to fight two, then three if you lost the two fight to see where you fell. 

Michael smirked. Rimmy Tim was about to have to fight to stay in the top three. 

"Boi, you're scary," Gavin spoke up, "You really wanna fight this kid."

"Hell yeah," Michael laughed, "I can't wait to see how fast he goes down."

"Steady there, Mogar," Lindsay teased, "He's got a boyfriend, remember?"

Michael stuck his tongue out at her. 

"I'm just excited to see if anyone can hold up," He snorted, "I've never had a challenge around here."

"Rude," Lindsay huffed, "I've had many good fighters in my ring!"

"Yeah, but no one can deal with my boi!" Gavin exclaimed, throwing his arms around Michael, "He's the bear warrior after all!"

"Geroff me," Michael grumbled, shoving him away, "That nickname is stupid."

"But accurate," Gavin argued, "You're like a bear, no one can compete with your animalistic instincts and brute rage."

Michael just gave him a flat look.

"Gee, thanks," He muttered dryly, "I'm sure that was _meant_ to be flattering."

His phone chimed with a message from his group text with Jeremy and Ryan and he hastened to pull it out.

_Jeremy: Hey, can we hang out later tonight?_

Michael smiled lightly. 

_Ryan: It's for sex._

Michael blushed a little and rolled his eyes.

_Michael: Yes, of course. Let me know when you're free._

_Jeremy: We have a thing, but it shouldn't take long. We'll text you when we're done._

_Jeremy: Now that we've gotten some stuff figured out, hopefully we'll be freer._

_Michael: Sounds good. I'll wait for your text._

_Ryan: Only Jeremy will be busy, so you can send me some naughty pictures._

Michael covered his eyes, going fully red. Ryan was so damn forward, regardless of when or where. Like he was _always_ horny. He probably was, considering how much time he spent with Jeremy who had possibly the greatest ass Michael had ever seen. 

"You're so cute, boi," Gavin giggled, "You're totally crazy about your boyfriends."

Michael threatened to give him another dead leg. 

"Do you know if Rimmy's coming in tonight?" He asked Lindsay, "If not, I might just dip."

"Dunno, he never gives me a straight answer when I ask when he's coming in," She answered, shrugging.

Michael hummed, checking the time. If he left to wait for Jeremy and Ryan, Rimmy might come in while he was out. 

"Damnit, I don't wanna fucking leave if he's gonna show right after," He grumbled.

"You totally have a crush on him," Gavin snickered, "Careful, that might be one too many boyfriends."

Michael moved to give him a dead leg, but he jumped out of the way.

"I just wanna fight this asshole," He growled.

"Wow, the timing of this man is incredible," Lindsay snorted, "He just walked in."

She pointed and Michael turned to see Rimmy Tim and his "guy" stopping to talk to someone who pointed toward Michael. Three pairs of eyes widened in surprise. 

"Fuck," Michael offered shortly.

"What is it, boi?" Gavin asked, leaning into his space, "Do you know him or something?"

"Or something," Michael muttered.

Michael was suddenly aware of how sweaty and gross he was from the two fights he'd just had. Jeremy gestured Ryan to lean down and whispered in his ear.

"Damn, he _is_ cute," Gavin commented, "His boyfriend has beautiful eyes too. What's with the mask on the lower part of his face though?"

"Shut the hell up!" Michael hissed.

"What?" Gavin huffed, "Just sayin'. Talk about a power couple."

Michael gave him a dead leg. 

"Micool~!"

Jeremy and Ryan moved toward them, faces carefully passive. Michael wished he could say the same of his own, twisted in confusion, a little anger, and a massive amount of shock. 

"Hi there," Jeremy greeted, "Mogar, right?"

"Unfortunately," Michael grumbled, "Rimmy Tim, right?"

"Indeed," Jeremy answered, "It seems we have a fight."

"I forfeit," Michael grunted.

 _"What?!"_ Lindsay and Gavin both squawked.

Jeremy scowled.

"Why?" He demanded, "Everyone says you never back down."

"Because I don't want to fight you," Michael replied simply.

Jeremy's fists clenched at his sides.

"Could we possibly talk to you, outside?" He grit out through his teeth.

"Of course," Michael agreed.

Gavin made to follow him, but Michael waved him down.

"We're not going to fight, boi, relax," He muttered.

"No way I'm letting you leave with both of them!" Gavin argued.

"Then I'll stay," Ryan offered, moving to sit next to him, "Vagabond. And you are?"

Gavin was immediately thrown off, blinking rapidly at him.

"G-Golden Boy," He squeaked, "Why are you wearing that mask?"

"Quite bold of you to ask, Golden Boy," Ryan pointed out.

Michael hesitated, not a huge fan of this situation, but Jeremy cleared his throat and Michael followed him out to the alleyway next to Lindsay's place.

"What the fuck?!" Jeremy immediately demanded, "I have the same amount of wins as you!"

Michael blinked at him a moment.

"Er, yeah, I noticed," he muttered, "That's why our names are sitting together."

"Then why do you think you can beat me so easily?!" Jeremy growled, glaring at him.

"I don't," Michael answered, "In fact I'm pretty sure it would be a good fight."

"Then...then why did you forfeit?" Jeremy asked, anger deflating a bit, replaced by confusion.

"I have no desire to hurt the man I'm dating," Michael murmured, "Not like this anyway."

Jeremy went a bit pink and looked away. 

"Are you...mad?" He mumbled, "That we didn't tell you?"

"No, but I wonder why Ray doesn't know," Michael grumbled, "He thinks he's alone in your guys' situation. That doesn't seem very fair to him."

Jeremy sighed, squeezing his bicep at bit nervously.

"Ray...thinks me and Ry are...innocent," He spoke carefully, "Holding onto this keeps him going even when Jack's condition doesn't."

"Jack's the sick one you guys take care of?" Michael guessed.

Jeremy nodded.

"Sometimes Ray gets so depressed even Jack's need of him isn't enough," He continued quietly, "So then he spends the day with us and it cheers him up to see us so bright and happy. He needs us to be innocent and pure or else this image that we're not broken down like him gets shattered. Without this, I think...Geoff said he used to get really bad before we moved in."

"Like suicidal bad," Michael guessed.

Jeremy nodded again.

"I just can't let that happen," He murmured, shoulders sagging, "They took us in when we couldn't provide for ourselves. I could never live with myself if he-if he-"

He choked on tears and Michael pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Jer," He assured him gently, "I...won't say anything, but I really think you should."

"I know! I'm just s-so worried!" Jeremy cried into his chest, "Wh-What if we l-lose him?!"

Michael held him closer. He didn't know what to say. He was never good with words. Jeremy held onto him like he was his last remaining lifeline. Michael wished there was something to say to make this better, but he knew there wasn't and even if there was, his dumbass wasn't going to think of it.


	8. Chapter 8

After Jeremy got a hold of himself, Michael kissed him gently and brushed his tears off his face. Jeremy sniffled, rubbing at his eye and Michael thought he'd die from cuteness overload. He put his arms around Jeremy's waist and pulled him closer. Jeremy put his arms around Michael's neck, looking down shyly, blushing. _So fucking cute._ Michael kissed him again. He bumped his forehead against Jeremy's. 

"So what do you want to do about the fights?" He prompted, "I can forfeit out of the top three, but where do you wanna go from there? I can find another ring, if you want."

Jeremy chewed on his lip, eyebrows coming together as he considered it. 

"Maybe we can just tie?" He offered, "Maybe Cat will let us both take the one spot? Split the winnings?"

"We'll see if she's up for it," Michael agreed, "But you can take all the winnings. I don't need them that much."

Jeremy sighed.

"We...don't _need_ your help, you know," He mumbled.

"I know," Michael assured him, "You don't need me, but you're gonna have me anyway. For as long as you want me."

Jeremy smiled at him sadly like he appreciated the words, but didn't fully believe him. Before Michael could insist, the look dropped.

"Well, let's go back before Ry starts flirting with your friend," He suggested, grinning widely.

Michael laughed at the thought. That would be extremely embarrassing for Gavin who was flustered any time anyone gave him positive attention. Possibly because he was so used to the negative kind. 

"Oh, speaking of, are we being public about us?" Jeremy asked, "I don't know how your friends will react."

"We can be, if you want," Michael answered, "I'll brag to the whole damn city about you two."

Jeremy blushed and Michael kissed him again.

"I guess it's okay," Jeremy chirped, "I don't see why it should matter anyway. Maybe your friend will extend his "power couple" compliment to you as well?"

"I had a feeling you could hear that," Michael grumbled.

"Cats have really good hearing," Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, Li-er, Cat talks about cats all the time," Michael muttered, "Won't shut the hell up about them. So I know a little bit. Actually, now that I think about it, she said she naturally just liked you and that makes perfect fucking sense."

"Yeah, she's a cat lady for sure," Jeremy laughed, "Ry's actually seen her and gotten tuna from her on a regular basis in cat form."

"Of course he has," Michael snorted.

He kissed Jeremy one more time before pulling away.

"Gold's friends with Ray though," Michael remembered, "I don't know if he can keep quiet about you guys."

Jeremy sighed, form sagging again.

"I should tell him," he murmured, "I will. I'll tell him. He should know."

Michael squeezed his hand.

"I'll go with you, if you want," He offered, "Offer, uh, fucking moral support or whatever."

Jeremy shook his head, chuckling.

"You're such a dork," He teased.

He kissed the corner of Michael's mouth as Michael whined about being made fun of. He bounced back toward Lindsay's place, holding Michael's hand and Michael smiled a tiny, stupid smile as he blushed. Really, he hoped Ray would see that Jeremy and Ryan being so bright was even better when they were also in the life. 

He and Jeremy got a lot of raised eyebrows as they walked back toward where Ryan and Gavin were sitting. Gavin's face went from shocked to sudden realization to a lopsided grin that meant he was going to tease Michael mercilessly. Michael rolled his eyes. Ryan's eyes were sparkling as they stopped beside him. 

"So, we were thinking maybe we could just keep the tie," Michael told Lindsay, "We'll split the winnings and alternate fighting challengers."

Lindsay's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline.

"Uh, sure," She agreed, shrugging, "That fits well enough, I suppose. Hm. Maybe I should open up a separate circulation for pairs. You guys could fight together. Tag team, like in wrestling."

Jeremy and Michael glanced at each other.

"That's a great idea!" Gavin exclaimed, "Rimmy Tim and Mogar, tag team champions. I can see the headlines."

Michael rolled his eyes at him.

"You're a fucking dumbass," He grumbled, "You know I come to get the shit kicked out of me, not please a crowd."

"Well, then, it's good you have me," Jeremy cut in, grinning at him, "I'm a great people-pleaser."

Michael smirked at his choice of words and Jeremy went red.

"Th-That's not what I meant!" He sputtered, whacking Michael's arm.

"If the cup fits," Ryan joked.

"I cannot believe I'm getting ganged up on right now!" Jeremy huffed.

"Mate, I don't even know this guy and I know you shoulda seen this coming," Gavin snorted, gesturing at Ryan.

"Would you like to know me, Golden Boy?" Ryan questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

Gavin went bright red and Michael laughed. 

"Boi, shouldn't you be upset?!" Gavin huffed.

"Probably, but I love when you're embarrassed," Michael laughed, "'Cause then you leave me alone for awhile."

Gavin harrumphed while the rest of them laughed.

~

"S-So...yeah, we aren't totally innocent," Jeremy finished his confession, looking at the floor, "We just didn't want to worry you."

Michael squeezed his shoulder reassuringly while Ray silently processed the information. 

"You know, it makes sense now," He muttered, "I kept wondering where that extra money was coming from. Wondering how we managed with the groceries and the bills when I was so sure we were out of money. I'm guessing Geoff was in on this too?"

"He...he's been sneaking the money through," Jeremy admitted quietly.

"Seriously, the hell is wrong with you two?" Ray grunted, "Why would you hide this from me? You have any idea how fucked up my anxiety gets over the money, over making sure you guys don't have to do what I do, of keeping quiet about how hard everything's been?"

He rubbed his forehead, shaking his head.

"You know what? I'm a fucking idiot," He scoffed, "Of course you two are committing crime. How could I possibly have believed you two innocent in Los Santos? Especially how long you spend in the fucking city. Goddamnit. I should've fucking known."

"Ray-" Jeremy started.

"Quiet," Ray interrupted, "From now on, the bills are split evenly three ways. If I hear from Geoff you're slacking, we're going to have a problem."

"Yes, sir," Jeremy mumbled.

"Ryan?" Ray prompted.

"I understand," Ryan answered, tone much colder than Jeremy's.

"Good," Ray spoke, tone even icier than Ryan's, "No more lies in this fucking house."

"Are you planning to follow that too?" Ryan bit back.

Ray narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, did me downplaying our problems offend you, Ryan?" He sneered, "Then how about I be really fucking clear?"

He stepped toward Ryan.

"We can't afford to keep him alive," He hissed, "I'm goddamn drowning in bills and having two more mouths to feed is a fucking burden."

"Ray!" Michael exclaimed, "That is not fucking cool, man!"

"Shut the hell up, cuck," Ray spat at him, "You're not a part of this. Get the hell out of my house."

"I-It's our house too!" Jeremy protested.

"Is it?" Ray snapped at him, "Because so far, you've contributed the least to maintaining this fucking dumpster fire."

_Whack!_

Ray staggered from the fist Ryan sent to his face.

"How dare you speak to him like that?!" Ryan demanded, "He has been working himself near death for you! Do you know of how many fights he fought when you had your seven day episode, when you did not a thing?! He got beat to hell to make up for your selfish ass!"

"Ry, please!" Jeremy cried, "Don't!"

"Quiet, Jeremy!" Ryan shouted, "I will not abide another minute of this man acting as he has any right to judge you when you did all this for him!"

"What, I'm supposed to say thank you for causing me nothing but pain and trouble?!" Ray shrieked, "I'm supposed to be happy I kept you two fucks alive, let you stay here, helped you when all you did was lie to me?!"

"As if you do not lie constantly!" Ryan fired back, "As if the direness of our life is the worst you hide from us! Why do you not tell the family of what you did in Del Perro?"

Ray flinched and Michael got the feeling he should've left when Ray told him to.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Ray whispered.

"Know about what?" Jeremy grunted, "What are you talking about?"

Ryan opened his mouth, but Ray launched at him, swinging for his face, but missing as Ryan leaned away from him. Michael hooked an arm around Ray while Jeremy grabbed Ryan and they did their best to pull them apart as they screamed at each other.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Geoff's voice demanded.

The four looked to where he'd entered the room.

"You dumbasses know Jack can hear you!" He growled, "Get the fuck over yourselves. You all-"

_Ring, ring!_

Geoff winced.

"Just a minute, Jack!" He shouted.

_Ring, ring!_

Michael let go of Ray.

"I'll go," he offered, "You guys obviously need to have a conversation."

Geoff hesitated.

_Ring, ring!_

"Up the stairs, down the left hall, first door on the right," He directed Michael before turning back to the others.

Michael nodded curtly and quickly followed his directions. The room felt so painfully and distantly familiar that Michael's heart squeezed. The hum of life support, the nightstand covered in bottles of pills, the hiss of oxygen. Michael approached the man propped up on the bed with a reassuring smile. He looked a bit older, Michael thought, certainly not helped by the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His hair, on his head and face, was short, a bit messy, and auburn in color. As Michael got closer, his frail hand reached for him. Michael took it, swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat. _It feels like..._

"Hey, there, Jack right?" He greeted softly, "What can I do for you?"

"No...fighting," Jack rasped in a voice rather similar to Ryan's, "Tell them...family...doesn't fight."

Michael's eyes stung.

"I'll tell them," He assured him quietly, "What else can I do for you?"

Jack smiled a tiny, fragile smile.

"Just...care...for them," He whispered.

Michael squeezed his hand before leaving the room. He blinked his stinging eyes as he made his way back to the others. They were having a pretty heated conversation, but Michael ignored the words.

"Hey, dumbasses," He called into the room, "Jack wants you to know that families shouldn't fight. You're all in this shit together, so get your heads out of your asses. You did what you thought right because you love each other. Don't fucking lose each other over this."

They stared at him in astonishment as he turned away to leave. He wiped at his teary eyes as he got in his car and started toward home. _His hand was so cold. Just like mom's._


	9. Chapter 9

Michael spat blood, swaying where he stood.

“That all you got?” He huffed, lifting his fists, “Come on now. Don’t go easy on me just ‘cause I’m pretty.”

“Jesus, man, this is just pathetic,” his opponent grunted.

Michael stumbled forward.

“Fuck you,” he mumbled, “Come on. I’m still fighting, aren’t I?”

The guy sighed and twisted, sending his foot toward Michael’s head. Michael gripped his ankle and let a grin spread on his face. His opponent had approximately 2.5 seconds to regret his decisions before Michael twisted his ankle and slammed slammed his knee into the small of his back. He dropped his weight on him, sending him to the ground as he looped an arm around his neck. 

He bent his leg back until his foot was touching his ass and kept his knee pressed down on his back. The man was choking as Michael tightened arm around him. Michael squeezed harder. _Your hands are free for a reason, dumbass._

_ Tap! Tap! Tap! _

Michael released the guy whose hand was frantically slapping the floor. There were some cheers and boos, but Michael ignored them as he left the ring to hit the bar again. The bartender poured the shot almost before he stopped in front of the bar. They gave him another without prompting as well. Bartender knew what was up. Michael set about rewrapping his hands, rolling his neck and shoulders. Next guy was someone who knew Mogar, so no tricking him into a false sense of security. He suppressed the urge to sigh as someone approached him.

“Go home, Gav,” he muttered, “I’m fine.”

“Micool.”

“I’m fine,” Michael repeated, voice tighter.

“Really?” Jeremy’s voice chimed in, “Because you really aren’t acting like it.”

Michael paused his wrapping.

“I should sock you in your traitorous mouth, Free,” He growled.

“Boi, they were worried,” Gavin murmured, stepping closer, “I...know you usually do this alone, but...do you still have to? Don’t you have them now?”

Michael tapped the bar for another shot and took it before continuing wrapping.

“You ever think maybe I prefer to be alone?” He muttered.

Gavin touched his shoulder gently.

“How would you know if you never try the other way?” He whispered.

Michael jerked away from him.

“Don’t fucking touch me unless you’re fighting me,” he growled.

“Micool.”

“No, Gavin,” Michael snapped, “I say the same shit every time. I wouldn’t think I’d need to fucking repeat myself after all these years.”

“You don’t have to talk to me,” Gavin assured, “You don’t even have to talk to them. Just be with them. Give it a chance.”

Michael finished wrapping his hands and turned to make his way back to the ring, ignoring what he said. Ignoring that Jeremy was there. Ignoring that his presence reminded him of what had triggered this breakdown. _Ignore. Fight. Ignore. Win. Ignore. Drink. Ignore. Fight. Ignore. Win. Ignore. Drink. Ignore. Jeremy._

Michael blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head. _Jeremy._ Jeremy was in the other corner of the ring, rolling his shoulders. Michael put up a timeout signal and waved Jeremy to the center of the ring. Jeremy went easily, rubbing at his shoulder.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Michael demanded, “I told you I don’t want to fight you!”

“You said not to touch you unless fighting you,” Jeremy explained, shrugging, “So here I am. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”

He grinned widely, eyes sparkling.

“I forfeit,” Michael called to the “referee”. 

Jeremy made a noise of protest, but Michael ignored him. He turned away from him and left the ring. Gavin rushed forward to try to stop him, to calm him down. 

“Micool~!” He whined.

“Micool!” Michael parroted back at him.

Gavin crossed his arms and gave him a stern look.

“You are acting like a child!” He huffed.

Michael stepped forward, reaching to grab his hoodie and shout in his face, but he flinched, wobbling backward and putting up an arm to block a hit. Michael felt like he’d taken a punch to the gut. He was winded, he was gasping for air. Gavin was afraid of him. He must be really bad this time if _Gavin_ was scared of him. He looked down at his clenched fists and puffed out a few shaky breaths. His fists slowly unfurled and he dropped his hands to his sides.

“I’m...sorry,” he muttered.

“Boi, it’s okay,” Gavin assured him, briefly squeezing his hand, “You just look scary with blood all over your mouth. Bear warrior.”  


Michael rolled his eyes.

“Michael?” Jeremy mumbled from behind him, “Will you come home with me?”

Gavin smiled encouragingly and Michael turned to him.

“No, but...would you...come over...to my place?” He struggled through the words.

Jeremy smiled brightly at him and took his hand.

“Of course,” he answered, “Come on.”

Gavin hugged Michael when they got to the parking lot.

“I know it’s tough, boi,” he murmured in his ear, “But they really care about you and you can trust them. I wouldn’t trust Ray fully, but Jeremy and Ryan you can trust.”

He kissed Michael’s cheek as he pulled away.

“Why not Ray?” Michael grunted.

“He’s hiding a lot,” Gavin admitted, shrugging, “I get the feeling more than even we would be alright with.”

Michael recalled the comment Ryan made about Del Perro.

“Yeah, you might be right,” he muttered, “But really, who are we to judge?”

“Fair point,” Gavin chuckled, “Anyway, you have fun with Jeremy.”

He grinned widely and Michael flipped him off as he got in his own passenger seat. He leaned against the door as Jeremy drove towards his place.

“Is it me or Ryan?” He asked quietly.

“No.”

“Okay, good,” Jeremy answered, puffing out a sigh of relief, “Anyway, what is your deal with not fighting me, huh? Are you really that afraid I’ll kick your ass?”

“I don’t like hurting people I care about,” Michael mumbled.

“You’re lying,” Jeremy accused, “You hurt Gavin all the time.”

Michael was quiet a moment.

“I turn into someone else when I fight,” he confessed, “A man that would seriously fuck up his opponent and feel no remorse. I’ve beaten people to death, Jeremy. I don’t want that fucked up part of me aimed at you for even the smallest moment.”

“Alright, I understand,” Jeremy answered, “I won’t bug you about it any more. I just... thought maybe you... thought I was too weak to fight you.”

“Hell no,” Michael snorted, “You’re built like a tank, Dooley, I’m more afraid of not fazing you at all.”

“You could faze me,” Jeremy assured him, “But probably because I’ll be thinking about sex.”

He grinned at him even though his face was pink.

“I should’ve known you two would be difficult to keep up with,” Michael laughed.

“It’s usually Ryan,” Jeremy grumbled, “That man is always ready.”

“Probably because of how good your ass looks 24/7,” Michael pointed out, “Possibly the best ass I’ve ever seen.”

Jeremy made an noncommittal humming noise as his face went scarlet. _So cute._

~

_Bang, bang, bang!_

Michael hefted himself up off his couch, pausing his game as he went to the door. Neither Jeremy or Ryan texted him, so who the hell was at his door? He opened it and was immediately assaulted. 

"Micool~!" Gavin shrieked, "I have a brilliant plan!"

Michael shoved him away, scowling at him.

"Yo, move your scrawny ass," Ray grumbled, "Let me in."

He pushed in passed Gavin and flopped down on Michael's couch. Michael was surprised to see him, considering the last he saw him was almost a week ago, he was telling Michael to get out of his house. Of course he had texted him afterwards saying he was sorry.

"Michael!" Jeremy chirped, pushing passed Gavin as well.

He threw his arms around him and kissed his cheek. Michael was grateful he didn’t ask how he was doing. He preferred not to acknowledge his breakdowns. Jeremy joined Ray on the couch, telling him not to put his feet on Michael’s coffee table. So was the arguing resolved now?

"Move, Golden Pest," Ryan growled, shoving passed.

He ruffled Michael's hair and kissed his cheek too before going to Michael's kitchen. That certainly didn’t help answer Michael’s question about the fighting. He wanted to ask, but thought maybe he was being nosy. Gavin bounced over to the couch as well, grumbling at the others for pushing him around.

"Hey, Michael," Michael muttered as he closed the door, "Good to see you. Can we come in? How are you? We're all fucking swell."

He joined them at the couch, taking the spot between Ray and Jeremy. 

"The fuck are all you tools doing here?" He grunted.

"I told you!" Gavin exclaimed, "I have a plan! A brilliant plan!"

"That's all he'll say," Jeremy spoke up as he snuggled into Michael's side.

Michael put an arm around him as Gavin moved aside the things on Michael's coffee table and rolled out a blueprint. Ryan appeared with an open can of tuna and thankfully a fork for once and sat next to Jeremy. Gavin knelt on the other side of the coffee table and slapped his hands down on the blueprint. 

"A brilliant _heist_ plan!" He finally clarified, "We're going to rob a bank!"

Michael blinked at him a moment before turning to the others to see how they were reacting. Ray, as always, looked like he couldn't be fucked to care about anything, Jeremy had sat forward excitedly, and Ryan was frowning at the already empty tuna can like it insulted his mother. Michael looked back at Gavin who looked like he could not contain himself. 

“A bank,” Michael repeated.

“A bank!” Gavin chirped.

“Are you insane?” Michael grumbled, “We’d need at least-“

“Five people?” Gavin cut in, his big green eyes sparkling.

Michael glanced at the others.

“Damnit...” he muttered, “This...is still a bad idea.”

“Those are the best kind!” Gavin insisted.

Michael put a hand to his forehead.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ regret this,” he mumbled, “But go ahead and tell me the plan.”

“Well! First of all...”

Half of an hour later and Michael was actually kind of impressed with Gavin’s plan. Not that he would ever tell _him_ that. Asshole was already cocky enough.

"Alright...I guess let's fucking do it," Michael muttered, "Let's rob a fucking bank."

Jeremy was squirming with excitement next to him and he couldn't help the little smile that spread on his lips at Jeremy's enthusiasm. _So cute._ After Gavin told them all their roles and what they needed to do to prepare, he offered to drive Ray home so the rest of them could "bang one out". Michael found his lips on Jeremy's as soon as the door closed. 

"You're so cute when you're excited," He cooed between kisses.

"Sh-Shut up!" Jeremy huffed as Michael turned to push him into the couch.

"Excuse me," Ryan grumbled as Jeremy was pushed into his lap instead, "Do you mind? I'm playing Candy Crush."

"Shut up, Ry," Michael muttered as he pulled off Jeremy's shoes, tossing them over the couch, "As if you're not totally into it."

"Don't sass me," Ryan grunted.

"Michael!" Jeremy whined.

"I'm paying attention, baby, I'm multitasking," Michael assured him, tugging his jeans down, "I can fuck you and sass Ryan at the same time."

"No!" Jeremy harrumphed, tugging impatiently at Michael's hoodie.

"Don't be a fucking brat," Michael scolded, swatting his now mostly bare thigh.

"Might as well tell him to stop breathing," Ryan scoffed.

"Ry~!" Jeremy whined.

"Looks like you need some assistance, Michael," Ryan snorted.

He covered Jeremy's mouth with one hand while the other remained on his phone. 

"There you go," He muttered, "Now your pretty little toy will be easier to fuck. No complaining."

Jeremy groaned, gripping at Ryan's arm while Michael pulled his boxers off and tossed them somewhere out of sight. He pushed up Jeremy's shirt to mouth across his chest and bite at his nipples. His moans were muffled by Ryan's hand as he squirmed under Michael kissing and groping up and down his torso. One of his hands fumbled with Ryan's jacket, pulling out a travel sized bottle of lube that he urgently pushed at Michael who smirked at him as he took it. 

"You're so cute when you're riled up too," He teased as he shuffled back to get his fingers between Jeremy's legs, "Shouldn't you be asking nicely? Isn't that what Ry makes you do?"

Jeremy huffed and tugged at Ryan's wrist as if to say "I would love to, but this asshole is covering my mouth!" Michael just grinned and pressed his lube covered fingers to Jeremy's asshole. Jeremy lifted his knees higher to give him more room and moaned against Ryan's hand as he pressed his middle finger inside him. 

"I've never seen a sluttier man in my life," Michael taunted, "You truly don't care what goes in your ass, do you?"

Jeremy whimpered, but made no motion to correct the statement as Michael moved his finger in and out of him. He was still hanging onto Ryan's arm tightly, like he needed it for support. Michael watched his body starting to rock impatiently and slipped his index finger inside next to the first. Jeremy's body stilled again and he shuddered. His thighs were trembling as Michael fingered him steadily and again he rocked impatiently when he was ready for a third. Michael was struggling to maintain focus on anything but Jeremy's fit body trembling as he loosened his asshole. _Wasn't this supposed to go somewhere? Who cares? Look how pretty he is._

Michael curled his fingers, brushing inside him, searching for his sweet spot. He knew immediately when he found it, because Jeremy arched up, nearly dislodging all three of them as he cried out against Ryan's palm. Ryan shifted, now apparently interested in where this was going and looped one arm around Jeremy's chest to hold him against his lap. Michael, catching on quickly, lifted and used his free arm to pin down Jeremy's hips. Then he rubbed more firmly over Jeremy's prostate. Jeremy arched again and Michael had to put pressure on his arm to keep him down. Ryan grunted, shifting to get his other arm around Jeremy as well.

"Hold still!" He grumbled, "Michael's trying to show you a good time."

"I-I'm trying!" Jeremy cried.

"Not hard enough," Ryan scoffed.

Jeremy's whiny "Ry!" was cut off as Michael rubbed again. He twisted up, his whole body shuddering as Michael rubbed little circles over his prostate. His cock leaked over his belly, twitching between his trembling thighs. Tears poured down his face as Michael pressed only enough to stimulate, but not enough to get him off. Not yet, anyway. He wanted to see more first. He was even stronger than Ry and it was a fight to keep him down, but a fight Michael loved.

"God, you're beautiful," He breathed, "So desperate, aren't you? You wanna come so bad."

"Y-Yes, pl-please!" Jeremy sobbed, "Please, Michael! Please!"

Michael rubbed quicker, feeling Jeremy's body tightening and coiling as he got close. He eased off and Jeremy screamed in frustration, now actively pushing against them, trying to force himself down on Michael's fingers.

"Ah!" Ryan scolded sharply, "You know better, Jeremy."

"B-But Ry!" Jeremy whimpered, "I-I said please!"

"Did you?" Michael hummed, "I can't remember. Better remind me."

"Michael!" Jeremy huffed, "Y-You're not nice! R-Ry, he-he's not being nice! M-Make him be nice!"

Michael shuddered. God, he's cute when he's acting like a little brat. It made Michael want to push him more. 

"Hm, I don't recall if you asked nicely, either," Ryan mused, "Better ask extra nicely now."

Jeremy let out a miserable noise that choked off as Michael rubbed again.

"Please!" He shrieked, "P-Please! Please! Please!

He dissolved into tears and crying please over and over while Michael moved with purpose. Michael leaned forward as Jeremy's body coiled again and licked a wide stripe up his twitching cock. Jeremy screamed as he came, almost knocking Ryan in the chin as he broke through his hold and splattering all over himself, Michael's arm, and Michael's face. Michael eased his fingers from him as he shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Ryan gently laid him on the couch and moved to Michael to grab his head to lap Jeremy's come off his face. Michael groaned as they kissed, fumbling with each other's belts. 

"God that was as amazing as I hoped it would be," Ryan huffed as they got their hands around each other, "I can never do it, he's too strong for just me. I even tried ropes. Fuck. You fucking ruined him. That was amazing,"

Michael moaned as he came, faster than he was proud of and ducked down to get his mouth around Ryan's cock. Ryan babbled out filth as he rutted against Michael's face and Michael moaned again when Ryan came down his throat. After grabbing Jeremy's boxers and getting them back where they belonged, Ryan carried Jeremy to Michael's bed and the three of them cuddled up together, this time with Jeremy in the middle. With Jeremy's purrs against his chest and Ryan's hand brushing through his hair, Michael thought he knew what was to be truly content with life.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael’s entire body was buzzing with adrenaline and anxiety as they entered the bank. _This is a bad idea._ He locked the front doors as the other four moved forward. _Bad bad bad idea. We’re going to go to prison._ He moved to the security guard who was rapidly starting to grasp something was going on. He pointed his gun at him.

“Steady on,” Michael grunted, “You sit still, you don’t get hurt and no one else does either.”

The security guard settled, hands up. Michael watched Jeremy step up on the counter and tell everyone to remain calm. Gavin and Ray disappeared to the vault while Ryan and Jeremy directed all the occupants to the side, bunching them up together in a crowd. The guard twitched.

“Watch it, buddy,” Michael muttered, “Don’t get too twitchy or else we’ll have issues.”

The guard settled again. 

“Ah, ah, phone down,” Jeremy scolded one of the people in the crowd, “This’ll be over soon. Just relax. No one’s getting hurt unless we’re forced to.”

They were there for about ten more minutes before Gavin and Ray were returning from the vault. 

“We’re good,” Gavin announced.

Ryan came to unlock the doors and as Michael turned, starting to holster his gun, everything went to shit. The security guard drew his weapon and Ryan crashed into Michael, sending him flying. He let out a guttural yowl as the bullet meant for Michael sank into his side. 

“Ryan!” Jeremy cried.

He fired his own gun, hitting the guard between the eyes. Michael got his arm around Ryan to support him. Ryan leaned on him heavily.

“G-Get me out of here!” He hissed, “I’m going to shift!”

Michael hoisted him up bridal style and ran as quickly as he could to their back exit. _Jesus he’s heavy._ He was getting lighter though, shrinking. _Shit._ He kicked through the door and got him into the van. Thankfully the others had sensed the urgency and were right behind him. 

“Gavin front seat, close your eyes!” Michael ordered, “Jeremy drive!”

They hurried to do as they were told and Michael shoved Ryan’s clothes away as he disappeared into them. The fluffy fur of his cat form was soaked in blood around the wound. He pressed his hand over the wound and Ryan hissed viciously. 

“I know, baby,” Michael soothed, rubbing between his ears, “It hurts, but we gotta stop the bleeding.”

“You should be more concerned about stopping the healing,” Ray grunted, “It’ll close around the hole and we’ll have to cut him to get the bullet out.”

“You heal that fast?” Michael questioned, surprised.

“Even faster when we revert,” Ray muttered, “Which he’s doing.”

Michael looked down to see Ryan shrinking even more. Younger, he was getting younger. 

“You need to get that bullet out of him,” Ray insisted, “His natural healing should take over from there.”

Michael hesitated.

“Michael, do it!” Jeremy cried, “Please!”

Michael fumbled for the first aid kit, thanking everything in the world that there were tweezers in it. 

“I’m sorry,” he huffed as he bent over Ryan, “This is really going to fucking hurt.”

He reached in the wound with the tweezers and Ryan yowled in pain, squirming as Michael held him down and dug the bullet out. Ryan choked out blood and Michael was barely holding it together as the bullet came free. _He’s going to drown in his own blood, even if his lung does heal naturally._ Drowning cats, drowning cats. What did Lindsay say about them?

_“Just lift them, let the water drain out, apparently,” she muttered._

Michael kept one hand on Ryan’s wound and lifted his hips up. All he could hope is that he’d heal quick and the blood would drain out before he stopped breathing completely. He put his ear to the wound, hoping he could hear if there was air rushing. _Why would I hear that??_ He looked up and grabbed Ray, pulling him down.

“Can you hear air rushing?!” He demanded.

Ray put his ear down.

“No, it’s closed,” he grunted, “His lung is closed up.”

Michael relaxed slightly and watched Ryan choking out the blood. _What else can I do?? How else do I help him?? Why am I so fucking useless?!_ He wasn’t breathing. _What else do I do?? CPR? CPR. How do I do that?_

_“You’re supposed to do it through their nose while you hold the mouth shut. The opposite of humans.”_

Michael tilted his head up. He held his face and bent down. _Please let this work!_ He pressed his mouth over his nose and exhaled. He paused, letting his mouth open to drain blood. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi._ He closed his mouth and breathed into his nose again. Ryan choked out blood, sputtering and squirming in Michael’s arms. 

He was struggling, still not getting enough air. Michael breathed in his nose again and this time Ryan seemed to almost vomit out the blood, his whole body shuddering. Michael held him gently as the last of it came out, keeping his hand pressed over the wound. Ryan was panting raggedly, head resting on Michael’s arm. He seemed to be healing pretty quickly, but no doubt he was exhausted. 

“You can sleep, you’re safe,” Michael assured him, holding him closer to his chest, “I’ve got you.”

Ryan’s eyes slowly closed as he drifted into sleep. 

“Y-You guys heal so fast,” he mumbled.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Gavin wondered.

“We’re shapeshifters,” Ray grunted, “We turn into cats.”

Michael looked up at him in surprise. Ray shrugged.

“No, seriously!” Gavin huffed, “What’s going on?!”

“Just look back here, asshole,” Michael grumbled.

Gavin hesitantly looked back and frowned at Ryan in Michael’s arms. He looked at Ryan’s clothes all over the place then his eyes went wide and his face red. His head jerked to Ray.

“Ray!” He shrieked, “Y-You-!”

Ray ducked his head sheepishly. Michael frowned, looking between them.

“What’s going on?” He muttered.

“I, uh...occasionally visit Gavin in cat form,” Ray admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

“I-I knew y-your eyes were the same!” Gavin squawked, “Y-You pervert!”

“Pervert?” Jeremy grunted, “The hell are you talking about.”

“He always stares at me when I’m naked!” Gavin shrieked, “You pervy asshole!”

“It’s not my fault you look so distracting without your clothes!” Ray huffed.

“Ray!” Jeremy cried, “I thought you were ace?!”

“So did I!” Ray snapped, “Then this asshole! So fucking gold and furry!”

_ Whack! _

Ray grunted as Michael punched him in the jaw.

“Micool~!” Gavin whined.

“You look without permission again, I will make sure you never see again!” Michael snarled.

“That’s fair,” Ray muttered, rubbing at his jaw, “I deserved that.”

Michael looked back down at Ryan where he was cradling him in one arm. His heart squeezed painfully at the sight of all the drying blood on them. Ryan was getting bigger again, returning to his proper size. Michael brushed his hand over Ryan’s head, between his ears. _Why did you do that, you stupid cat??_

For a minute there, Michael had been terrified Ryan was going to die taking a bullet for him. Taking a bullet for Michael certainly didn’t have the same implications if he healed so fast, but...it still meant a lot to _him._ This was a lot of suffering to go through for Michael’s sake, even if he hadn’t nearly drowned in his own blood. _Don’t get yourself hurt over me, I can’t stand to see you in pain._

Michael frowned. _Wait, if he healed this fast..._

“Why did it take you so long to heal your broken arm?” He suddenly asked, looking up at Jeremy.

Jeremy was stiff in the driver’s seat.

“N-No reason, bones are just harder,” he mumbled.

“No,” Ray spoke up, “Well, yes, but he just doesn’t want you to feel bad because he spent so much time in human form for you. Our human forms can’t heal like our cat forms can. He kept interrupting the healing to see you.”

“Ray!” Jeremy huffed.

“No more lies among the family just because we think they’ll be better off for it, remember?” Ray countered.

Jeremy sighed heavily. Michael was a bit pink. _Am I among the family now?_

~

Ryan didn’t have a scar. Michael was almost disappointed. He liked scars. He wanted to trace it to remind himself of what Ryan did for him. He smoothed his hand over the spot anyway, trying to assure himself Ryan was okay now. He pressed his face into Ryan’s shoulder blade. _Don’t fucking cry in front of him even if he is sleeping!_

He hoped he’d fall asleep soon to stop himself from bawling like an infant. Or maybe Jeremy would come take over cuddling duties soon so Michael could leave and sob his eyes out. He hated this. He hated feeling powerless. He hated Ryan being hurt. He hated that he cared so damn much it hurt. His chest had stayed in a permanent state of squeezing tightly since Ryan took the bullet for him. He hated this.

His phone chimed and he pulled it out to see a text from Jeremy.

_Jeremy: We got the jewels sold. I’m heading back now. Are you doing alright?_

Michael wanted to laugh and scream.

_To Jeremy: Im not the one who got injured._

_Jeremy: Injuries aren’t always physical._

Michael put his phone down to scrub away the hot tears threatening to spilling out. _Don’t cry in front of them! Stop it!_ He buried his face in Ryan’s back and trembled with the effort to contain his crying. Ryan shifted.

“Jeremy?” He mumbled.

“N-No, h-he’s not here,” Michael answered.

“Michael.”

Ryan’s body relaxed against him and Michael choked as tears poured out of him. Ryan drifted back to sleep while Michael sobbed into his bare skin. _He cares about me, he trusts me._ He cried for some time before Jeremy showed up and slipped into Ryan’s bed behind him, putting his arm around him and pressing kisses to his shoulder. Michael felt pathetic and weak. 

“Th-Thank you for saving him,” Jeremy sniffled into his shoulder, “I...I d-don’t know what I’d do if either of you d-died.”

Michael didn’t think he knew what he’d do if one of them died either. He was falling for them hard and fast. He was tumbling down this pit and couldn’t possibly slow his momentum if he wanted to, but he didn’t think he wanted to anyway. As terrifying as caring about them was, he thought he preferred that to the unending loneliness he felt without them.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms side to side. Jeremy gave him a thumbs up with a wink. Michael smiled lightly, rolling his eyes. _Dork._

“How about a good luck kiss?” He suggested, grinning.

Jeremy blushed.

“Michael!” 

“If you won’t I will,” Ryan snorted.

He leaned over Jeremy’s head and kissed Michael’s cheek through the cloth mask. Michael went pink.

“Hey!” Jeremy huffed, “You didn’t wait for me to say!”

He kissed Michael’s cheek too. 

“You two are adorable,” Michael laughed.

He ruffled Jeremy’s hair and moved to the ring. Their first “tag-team match” under Lindsay’s new pairs system. They’d already agreed they’d split the fight one-on-one, since they were pretty sure either of them could take any two challengers, but it was better “for their image” (according to Jeremy) to have them both fight. 

Michael walked to the center of the ring and his opponent did the same. He was as tall as Ryan and only a little less built than Jeremy. His eyes weren’t on Michael as they met in the middle, they were on Jeremy. He was sizing up Jeremy, for some reason. _He thinks he can beat me, so he’s checking who he thinks the real competition is?_ Michael guessed. 

He looked vaguely familiar though, so Michael had to assume he’d seen him around before. _Why would anyone who’s seen me fight think they could beat me that easily?_ The man’s eyes were looking pretty intently. Michael’s narrowed. _He’s not sizing him up, he’s checking him out._

“Watch your eyes, stranger,” Michael growled, “I don’t like how you’re lookin’ at what belongs to me.”

“How much for him to belong to me for a night?” The guy laughed.

“I’m his boyfriend not his pimp, asshole,” Michael snorted, “Even if I was, you sure as shit couldn’t fucking afford him.”

“He’s cute, he ain’t that cute,” The man grunted, rolling his eyes.

“You must be blind,” Michael scoffed.

The ref called for the countdown and they set their stances. 

“3,2,1!”

The man jabbed, but Michael turned easily to avoid it, countering with his own jab to the man’s ribs. He swung a hook, Michael ducked and jabbed his sternum. He reeled from the hit, gasping. He was slow. Easy to dodge, easier to hit. The fight was easy. 

_ Tap, tap, tap! _

Michael released his chokehold on the guy as he tapped his arm frantically. The ref called his victory and Michael looked over at the guy’s partner as he made his was way back to him, staggering a bit. His eyes went wide. A man a bit shorter than Michael, with dark, curly hair turned big brown eyes on Michael who was frozen to the spot. Danny entered the ring and gave him a wide grin.

“Hey, Mikey, did ya miss me?” He sneered.

“Yes,” Michael answered automatically, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Well, I heard this was the easiest way to find you,” Danny replied, shrugging, “So here I am!”

Michael felt his insides tear in half. He couldn’t fight Danny and couldn’t watch Jeremy fight him either.

“Forfeit,” he blurted, “Forfeit the fight. I don't want to hurt you.”

Danny’s fists clenched and he scowled at him.

“I’m as good as you!” He snapped, “You really think you can beat me so easily?!”

Michael didn’t have time to unpack why Danny was reminding him so strongly of Jeremy (or was it the other way around?) and the implications of that; the ref was calling for the countdown. Michael was supposed to tap out as soon as the second round started and let Jeremy in. But Jeremy had no reason to go easy on Danny and Jeremy was a heavier hitter than Michael anyway. 

“Jeremy, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, under his breath.

“3,2,1!”

Michael blocked Danny’s left hook and slammed a weak blow to his guts. It still caused Danny to wheeze and Michael winced, pulling back. Danny took the opportunity to send a solid upper to Michael’s ribs. Despite the bruise he felt forming, Michael felt a twinge of pride. _You’ve been practicing._ Danny knocked aside Michael’s slow jab at his nose and caught the upper Michael was trying to sneak in. 

Danny tried to knee him, but Michael gripped his leg and yanked, sending him to the ground. Danny grunted and they both winced as his head smacked against the floor. Michael dropped, putting a knee in his guts. 

“Tap out!” He hissed, “Don’t make me hurt you more!”

“You haven’t won yet!” Danny snapped.

_ Whack! _

The solid hook to Michael’s face sent him wobbling over Danny and he gripped his shirt, shoving him the rest of the way. Danny straddled him, pinning him by the chest with one hand while the other raised in a fist.

_ Whack! Whack! Whack! _

Michael turned his head and spat blood from his bit tongue. 

“Don’t make me hurt you!” He grunted.

“You’re not hurting shit any more, Mikey!” Danny growled, _“I’m_ hurting _you!”_

_ Whack! _

Michael felt his insides shriveling up. If he didn’t incapacitate Danny, then Jeremy would fight him and Jeremy could really hurt him. It was easy to roll Danny. He was barely even pinning Michael, too focused on inflicting as much pain as he could. Michael pinned his thighs with his knees and wrapped his hands around Danny’s neck. 

“Tap out!” He growled.

“Fuck you!” Danny snarled back, punching him in the ribs.

Michael squeezed.

“Tap out, Danny!” He snapped.

“N-ever!” Danny huffed.

“Tap! Out!” Michael shrieked as he squeezed harder.

“Fuck...y-ou!” Danny choked.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Michael cried as Danny weakened, “Why are you making me do this?!”

“Mur-der-er,” Danny croaked.

Michael squeezed his burning eyes closed and waited for Danny to pass out. The ref called it and Michael pulled away. He couldn’t be here anymore. He stumbled away from the ring and nearly sprinted out of the place to his car, fumbling with his keys.

“Michael, wait!” Jeremy called out, “What’s going on??”

“Nothing!” Michael snapped, getting his door open.

He started to slam it shut, but Ryan’s body was in the way before he could. 

“Move, Ryan!” Michael snarled, “Get out of my way!”

“No!” Ryan hissed, “I’m not letting you go fight and drink yourself to death! You don’t have to be alone any more!”

“I _want_ to be alone!” Michael fired back.

He lifted back a leg and shoved Ryan away by his hip. He slammed the door and peeled out. Michael sped through Los Santos looking for somewhere to hide from his past. 

“What the fuck?!” Ryan demanded, “I thought we had got over this?!”

“Ry, you can’t expect him to just be over his problems like that,” Jeremy muttered, sighing, “I’ll call Gavin, he’ll know where he went.”

“I shall rend your lookalike limb from limb,” Ryan offered, turning to storm back inside, “Who is this man that comes and upsets Michael just by his appearance?!”

Jeremy snagged Ryan’s elbow.

“Easy, babe,” he soothed, “First of all, he doesn’t look that much like me. Secondly, Michael cares about him. You can’t hurt him or it’ll upset Michael.”

Ryan faltered, before pacing back and forth angrily while Jeremy called Gavin. 

“‘Lo?” Gavin grumbled in greeting, “Wha?”

“Michael’s run off again,” Jeremy muttered, “Some guy named Danny fought him-“

_“Danny?!”_ Gavin screeched.

Jeremy winced.

“Yeah, you know him?” He grunted, moving his phone to rub at his ringing ear, “Michael incapacitated him then ran off.”

“I should bloody well think so!” Gavin huffed, sounding like he was getting up and dressed, “Don’t worry, I’ve got this one. He won’t want to see you guys.”

Jeremy scowled.

“He didn’t want us to see him last time either,” he pointed out, “What’s different now?”

“It’s hard to say without revealing too much,” Gavin muttered, “Don’t talk to Danny. I’ll send Ray to pick you up. Ray, get up!”

_The fuck?_ Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose. _What a fucking mess._

“Stop your whining,” Gavin huffed, “Lil’ J and Ryebread need a ride. Anyway, I’ll talk to you guys later when I find Michael!”

He hung up and Jeremy sighed as he put his phone away. The door of the ring burst open and the Danny guy ran through it, eyes darting around. Ryan stiffened next to Jeremy who quickly squeezed his hand. Danny’s eyes landed on them and he jogged over.

“Mikey, where did he go?” He rasped.

“We don’t know,” Jeremy admitted.

Ryan was practically vibrating with barely controlled rage. 

“Who the hell are you, his ex?” He demanded, hand squeezing Jeremy’s so tight Jeremy worried he’d crack a bone.

Danny’s face twisted in disgust.

“What? No, fuck no,” He grunted, “No fuckin’ way! Mikey’s my brother!”

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

“What sort of brother calls his brother a murderer?!” Ryan growled.

“The type that got a cold-blooded murderer for a brother,” Danny sneered, his voice still raspy.

Jeremy had never been as fast as Ryan, but even if he _had_ been, Ryan moved so fast he couldn’t have dreamed of stopping him.

_ Whack! _

Danny was laid out by the force of Ryan’s hit to his face.

“You are mistaken,” Ryan snarled, “Michael is of the kindest, most warm men I have ever met. I will not abide your slander.”

“Ry, you really need to find new ways to deal with people who insult your boyfriends,” Jeremy muttered dryly.

“This works,” Ryan argued, turning away.

Jeremy sighed as he followed him to the end of the parking lot to wait for Ray. 


	12. Chapter 12

_ “Mikey...I’m tired.” _

_ Michael squeezed his mother’s frail, cold hand.  _

_ “Mom...I can’t,” he mumbled, “I can’t do what you’re asking me to do. What about Danny?” _

_ “He should...have a better life,” mom rasped, “Without me...please, Mikey.” _

_ Michael closed his eyes tightly. _

_ “But what about me?” He whispered, “How will I get on without you?” _

_ “Silly boy...you’re so much...stronger...than you...think.” _

Michael laughed humorlessly, bitterly as he recalled his mom’s last day alive. _So much stronger, huh? Yet here I am with a bottle of vodka, drinking myself to death on the end of a pier, thinking about..._ He looked down at his reflection on the gently rippling dark water. No, he could never really kill himself. Especially not now. Not with Jeremy and Ryan there. He was too happy being with them. 

“Yer gettin’ better, Free,” he slurred as Gavin approached, “Only got near third of it drank this time.”

He lifted the vodka bottle, swaying where he sat. Gavin came and sat beside him. He gently took the bottle and Michael let him have it.

“Well, had friends on the inside this time,” Gavin pointed out.

Michael dropped his head on Gavin’s shoulder and held his hand.

“I was in love with you,” Michael mumbled.

“I know, boi, you tell me every time,” Gavin assured him.

Michael rubbed his face against Gavin’s shoulder.

"Why didn't you?" He muttered, "Whas wrong with me?"

"Nothing, boi," Gavin answered, leaning his head against Michael's, "I don't know why I don't love you like that. I just don't. You're still very precious to me. Can we talk about what happened now?"

The conversation felt so familiar to Michael, something that gave him a slice of clarity through his drunken haze. _How many times have we done this, Gavin? How many times have you said the exact same thing to me?_

“He’s here,” he muttered, “Here in LS.”

“I heard,” Gavin answered, “I’m sure that was difficult.”

Michael swayed and Gavin gently pushed him flat on the dock, following him down. They held hands and stared at the night sky. 

“Think he wants...to kill me,” Michael admitted.

“Don’t worry, boi,” Gavin murmured, squeezing his hand, “We won’t let him do that. And hopefully we can make him see reason.”

“‘S okay,” Michael mumbled, “I deserve it.”

“You don’t,” Gavin argued, “We’ve been over this.”

“You weren’ ‘ven there,” Michael huffed.

“I didn’t need to be,” Gavin insisted, “You told me everything. You respected her wishes. It would’ve been selfish of you to refuse her desperate pleas.”

“But Danny-“

“Danny is an idiot!” Gavin snapped, “He was blind to her suffering and yours because he was younger. But he needs to get his head out of his ass and reevaluate what happened now that he’s old even to see the events properly.”

Michael rolled over and put his head on Gavin’s chest. Gavin brushed a hand through his curls.

“You did what was right, boi,” he murmured, “You weren’t in the wrong.”

“Then why do I feel so bad?” Michael wondered, voice thick with tears.

“Because the situation was bad,” Gavin answered, “Sometimes it doesn’t matter what you do, a situation is just going to suck.”

“When you get so smart?” Michael grumbled into his shirt.

“I’ve _been_ smart,” Gavin huffed, “You just rarely listen.”

Yeah, that made sense. Michael was not a good listener. He had a tendency to block out anything that sounded like good advice.

“When will it get better?” He whispered.

Gavin sighed, pulling him closer.

“It may never get better,” he admitted quietly, “You may always have this hurt inside you. But that doesn’t mean you can’t still be happy.”

Michael cried himself to sleep on Gavin’s chest while Gavin whispered reassurances and brushed his fingers through his hair. 

“Oh, what am I going to do with you, lovely boy?” Gavin murmured after he fell asleep.

He pressed his nose into Michael’s curls and a kiss to the top of his head. 

~

_ Michael: Sorry for fucking up the match and running out on you. _

Jeremy hesitated over his response. He wanted to ask a million questions that Michael surely would not appreciate. 

_ Jeremy: Are you safe at home now? _

Michael considered admitting he didn’t feel all that safe.

_ Michael: Yes. _

_ Jeremy: I should tell you, we didn’t seek out Danny, he caught up with us and told us he’s your brother.  _

_ Jeremy: And Ryan socked him in the mouth. _

Jeremy tapped his fingers nervously as he waited for a response. Meanwhile Michael rubbed his temples trying to think up what he should say. He was unhappy that someone had hit Danny, even if it was Ryan.

_ Michael: Why did he do that? _

_ Jeremy: He called you a cold-blooded murderer. _

Jeremy hesitated before hitting send. He wasn’t sure if this was the right way to have this conversation. Thought maybe any mention of Michael’s brother could cause issue. Michael debated about what he wanted to say on the matter.

_ Michael: He’s sort of right.  _

He tapped his chin hesitantly.

_ Michael: I took our mother off life support at her request. _

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up. That was not something he had expected. Of course the whole situation was unexpected.

_ Jeremy: I’m sorry, that must’ve been hard for you. _

Michael snorted, rolling his eyes.

_ Michael: I’m not the one who died. _

Jeremy scowled at his phone.

_ Jeremy: What did I tell you about that? Not all injuries are physical.  _

He sighed heavily.

_ Jeremy: I can’t imagine how you must’ve felt having to let her go. I’m sorry you had to go through that. But why the hell does your brother think you’re a murderer?? She asked you to let her go. _

Michael sighed.

_ Michael: I don’t know, I tried to tell him that she was fucking suffering, but he won’t listen. I think he’s here to get revenge or some shit. _

_ Jeremy: Yikes. What are you gonna do? _

_ Michael: No idea. I guess let him beat the shit out of me and hope that’s enough to ease his pain. I dunno what else I can do. Words don’t really work on the Jones family. _

Jeremy snorted.

_ Jeremy: Yeah, I fucking noticed. _

_ Michael: Yet you still want me. Are you an idiot? _

_ Jeremy: Yeah, a little bit. I was with Ryan first, so obviously I’m dumb. _

“Hey!” Ryan huffed from where he was wrapped around Jeremy, reading over his shoulder, “Very rude!”

_ Michael: Is he reading this too? _

_ Jeremy: Yes, he’s pouting now. _

“I’m not pouting!” Ryan pouted.

Michael chuckled, shaking his head. _Dorks._ He pressed the top of his phone to his forehead a moment. Talking about himself was his least favorite activity.

_ Michael: Okay, good. I don’t want to redo this conversation.  _

_ Jeremy: No worries. Hey, you wanna come over for  _

Michael frowned at the cutoff message.

“Ry!” Jeremy whined, trying to grab his phone back.

Ryan crawled away from him dodging his grabbing hands, tapping away at his phone. 

_ Jeremy: Sex! Come over for sex! _

Michael face-palmed. _Ryan, you horny bastard._ Jeremy tackled Ryan, causing him to wheeze and fumble the phone over the edge of the bed. 

_ Michael: Alright, Ryan. I’ll come over for sex and whatever it was Jeremy wanted. _

“Gerroff me, Jeremy!” Ryan huffed, as the phone chimed, “You’re so fucking heavy! Damn muscly bastard!”

“Asshole!” Jeremy grumbled, dropping his weight further on him as he reached for his phone, “Damnit!”

He tried to crawl up further to grab it, but Ryan pushed off the bed, dislodging him with a surprised squeak. Ryan fumbled for the phone.

“Aha!” He laughed triumphantly, “I’m totally wrecking Michael today!”

“Ryan!” Jeremy whined, trying to grab his phone again, “Stop hogging Michael!”

Ryan shoved his face away as he texted Michael.

“I’m not!” He argued, “You’re just a damn brat!”

“Ry~an~!”


	13. Chapter 13

Michael stared at the bowl of ice cream for so long it started to melt. Ryan squeezed his shoulder, drawing his attention. His face was twisted in worry.

“Michael...tell us what you need,” he murmured, running a hand through Michael’s hair, “We’ll do whatever you need.”

“You putting your dick in me would be helpful,” Michael mumbled, “I would like to be distracted right now.”

Ryan hoisted him up off the barstool and over his shoulder. Michael flailed a bit in surprise. 

“Don’t think this was necessary!” He huffed as Ryan carried him from the room.

“Quiet, slut,” Ryan grunted, “You asked for it.” 

Jeremy was bouncing after them again, looking excited and Michael covered his blushing face. _No, don’t look at me, Jeremy! I don’t want you to see me like this!_ When they made it to Ryan’s bed, Ryan tossed Michael on it again. Jeremy hopped up after him, crawling over to kiss him. Michael responded enthusiastically, pressing Jeremy down, determined to prove he was still capable of fucking him despite being fireman-carried across the mansion.

He tossed Jeremy’s clothes carelessly off the bed, scattering them all over the place between kissing him. Jeremy whined and pushed at Michael’s hoodie.

“Y-Yours too!” He huffed, “T-Take yours off too!”

“You’re so adorable,” Michael cooed.

He leaned back to pull off his hoodie and toss it with Jeremy’s clothes. He leaned back in, but Jeremy pushed up on his shirt.

“This too!” He grumbled, “Wanna see you.”

Michael hesitated before yanking his shirt over his head. Jeremy sat up, eyes on Michael’s torso. 

“Whoa,” he whispered, reaching out, “So beautiful.”

Michael blushed brightly as Jeremy traced over his multitude of scars. 

“R-Really?” He mumbled.

“Really,” Ryan spoke up.

Michael jumped a bit. He’d forgotten he was even there. He was watching them intently. He slipped onto the bed to join Jeremy in touching Michael’s scars. Michael was red as they touched the scar tissue, kneading and feeling all the different scars. Ryan lingered on the most recent knife scar. It was still pink. Jeremy seemed particularly interested in the tiny round scars splattered across his ribs.

“Shotgun,” Michael muttered.

“So many,” Jeremy murmured, sounding like he was in awe, “I want scars too. You look so cool.”

“Such a pretty shade of pink,” Ryan commented, “Your older white ones are pretty too.”

Michael had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to say to any of that. Ryan took his phone out to take a picture of him before sitting back.

“Alright, get the rest off,” he ordered, “I want a full body one.”

Michael’s blush was spreading down his chest as he laid back to get his jeans and underwear off. He tried to subtly turn his thigh inward to point the massive, ugly slash scar away from where Ryan was taking pictures. He was very used to hiding that one. Ryan leaned closer and shoved his legs apart. Michael flushed, biting his lip. _Damnit, Ryan._

Ryan’s fingers kneaded into the rough scar. It looked so bad because Michael tore the stitches and was unable to get it restitched. He’d been on the run and had only been able to put some clotting stuff on it and bandage it. By the time he’d gotten safe enough to stitch it, it had healed enough that he didn’t _need_ to, so he just left it.

“This one is my favorite,” Ryan announced, lowering his phone to take a closer picture of it, “Jeremy look how pretty it is.”

Jeremy leaned over and traced over the scar.

“Whoa, why’s it look like that?” He breathed, “So jagged.”

“He tore his stitches,” Ryan explained, “Look you can see the little round parts where the needle went in.”

“Wicked!” Jeremy exclaimed, “This one’s my favorite too!”

Michael covered his stupid, crying eyes. 

“Sh-Shut up!” He cried, “It’s so ugly! Why would you like it?!”

“It’s not ugly!” Jeremy huffed, “It’s super cool!”

“It’s super _pretty,”_ Ryan disagreed, “You’re like artwork. Like an oil painting.”

“J-Just fuck me!” Michael demanded, “D-Don’t talk about me like that!”

“Right, sorry,” Ryan grunted, pushing up between his legs, “Sometimes I forget what you are because you’re so beautiful.”

He leaned down and kissed Michael who gripped at his jacket and pushed back eagerly. 

“I want to praise and worship you,” Ryan murmured trailing his lips down his neck and his hands down his body, “So beautiful. Unfortunately, your dick won’t get hard that way.”

He squeezed Michael’s hips tightly and Michael whimpered, his dick finally joining the party again. 

“Ry, you promised you wouldn’t hog Michael!” Jeremy huffed.

“No, I promised I’d let you do whatever romantic bullshit you wanted first,” Ryan corrected before biting down on Michael’s neck.

Michael groaned, body arching into him.

“Ry!” Michael gasped, “Please!”

“I'm not Jeremy," Ryan mocked, "I'm not going to say please and thank you, asshole.”

Michael smacked his shoulder while he laughed.

“Fuck...you’re such an asshole,” Michael huffed, pushing at his jacket, “Take your clothes off.”

“You two are so similar, it’s adorable,” Ryan cooed as he pulled his clothes off, “Like a matching pair.”

“You know that means you’re outnumbered, right?” Michael muttered dryly, “In fact, I’m pretty sure me and Jeremy could take you pretty easily.”

“As if,” Ryan snorted as the last of his clothes went over the edge of the bed, “You two turn into useless sluts when you’re hot.”

“Do we?” Michael mused, “What do you think, Jer?”

Jeremy tackled Ryan, pinning him down against the bed by his upper arms. Ryan pushed against him, but Jeremy was immovable, grinning down at him where he was straddling his chest.

“I’ve been waiting forever for an ally!” He laughed as Michael moved to grab the lube from the nightstand.

Ryan grunted, struggling against him.

“You’re both in trouble,” he grumbled, “Get off me! I told you, I’m wrecking Michael- _ah!”_

He was cut off by Michael’s mouth closing around his dick. 

“I-I can’t see, Jeremy, m-move!” He groaned.

“Put your dick in his mouth, that’ll shut up his demanding,” Michael suggested before dipping back down again.

He put his lubed fingers between his legs to stretch himself out while Ryan’s thighs trembled around his ears. Jeremy shifted forward, pulling Ryan’s wrists above his head, pinning them with one hand and half-laying over him. Ryan grunted, turning his face away from Jeremy guiding his dick to his lips.

“Come on, Ry,” Jeremy coaxed, “You love sucking my dick. You shy because Michael’s here?”

“N-No, I-I’m not!” Ryan stammered.

Michael didn’t have to see his face to know he was blushing. He grinned around Ryan’s cock. 

“You don’t want Michael to know you’re as much of a cockslut as I am?” Jeremy teased as he rocked forward.

A muffled grunt seemed to indicate Ryan now couldn’t speak since his mouth was full. He groaned and started to push his hips up, but Michael quickly shoved him back down. He braced his arm on him like he’d done with Jeremy to keep him down while he squirmed. _Who’s a squirmy little shit now??_

“Wh-What did you tell me about holding still for M-Michael?” Jeremy huffed.

Ryan’s whine was cut off when Michael sucked his cock further into his mouth. They were surprisingly similar sometimes, it seemed. _How cute._ Michael pulled off as he thought he was loosened enough and Ryan made an annoyed noise. He shuddered as Michael poured lube over his cock. He moaned and squirmed harder, though he was much easier to hold down than Jeremy. Michael straddled his hips. 

“This is quite the view,” he laughed.

He smacked Jeremy’s ass.

“Michael!” Jeremy squeaked.

“Come on and fuck his face like you mean it,” Michael ordered, smacking his ass again.

Ryan groaned as Jeremy’s hips thrust into his face. Michael took his cock in hand and guided it inside himself. Ryan moaned and thrust upward. Michael drove him back down, pinning him again. He growled, muffled around Jeremy and shoved up, bouncing Michael upward. Michael shoved him back down and leaned back to press his thighs down.

“Lay still,” Michael growled.

Ryan growled right back, but went still and let Michael roll his hips. Jeremy jolted and moaned.

“Ry!” He cried, “Ry, please!”

Jeremy apparently loosened his hold enough to let Ryan get his hands free as they snapped to his hips and started moving him up and down. Jeremy essentially turned into jelly as Ryan fucked him into his mouth. 

“You’re the worst ally, Dooley,” Michael grumbled.

“I-I tried!” Jeremy whined.

Michael smacked his ass again and he jolted, moaning loudly and smashing his hips against Ryan’s face, dropping over him. Ryan choked and moaned, his cock pulsing inside Michael. Michael leaned over and gripped Jeremy’s waist, pulling him up and over. Jeremy dropped beside them trying to catch his breath while Ryan whined. 

“I was still using that,” he rasped.

“There’s easier ways to get choked, Ry,” Michael huffed as he rode Ryan’s cock.

“Show me!” Ryan groaned, gripping at Michael’s hands to put them to his throat.

Michael squeezed and Ryan’s whole body shuddered. Michael moved his hands to make sure he wasn’t actually really hurting him and Ryan gripped his hips. They moved together, slamming into each other with each thrust. Michael had a feeling he was going to feel this one tomorrow. Even working out and fighting more he still wasn’t sure he could keep up.

“T-old you,” Ryan choked out, “Use-less.”

Michael leaned closer, squeezing tighter.

“What was that?” He snarled.

Ryan’s eyes rolled back.

“I can’t hear you, Ry,” Michael sneered, “You wanna speak up?”

“F-uck!” Ryan croaked as his hips jerked and he came in Michael’s ass.

Michael stopped moving, staring down at Ryan with wide eyes. He let go and backed away from him in a hurry. Ryan sat up, coughing and putting up a hand.

“M-Michael, i-it’s okay!” He rasped, “Y-You didn’t hurt me! F-Fuck, I sh-shouldn’t have don’t that, I’m s-sorry! D-Don’t-!”

Michael scrambled off the bed to grab up his clothes and disappear into Ryan’s bathroom. He used toilet paper to wipe Ryan’s jizz off himself before shakily yanking his clothes back on. 

“Michael, I’m sorry, please come out!” Ryan called through the door as he knocked on it, “I didn’t mean-I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry! Please, don’t hide!” 

Michael hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. All he could see was Danny’s face going red while he choked him. _Murderer. Murderer. Murderer._ Ryan was still begging him to open the door. 

“Move, Ryan!” Jeremy snapped.

_ Crash! _

Michael didn’t have to look up to see that Jeremy had kicked through the door. _Please, don’t look at me! I don’t want you to see how pathetic I am!_ Two pairs of arms wrapped around him and he choked and sobbed into his knees. 


	14. Chapter 14

Gavin stared up at the mansion in surprise as he pulled up. It was bloody huge. How the hell did they afford this place? No wonder Jeremy took so many fights and Ray took any job Gavin would give him. What was Ry’s specialty? He suddenly wondered. Ray was a gun guy, Jeremy was a bruiser, but Ry, what did he do? Other than support all of them constantly. Maybe that was his role? Support? 

Gavin shook his head, clearing it of useless thoughts and stepped out of his car. The front door opened immediately, before he had a chance to even close his car door. Jeremy zipped out to grab his wrist and start dragging him. Gavin kicked his car door shut as he stumbled after him.

“We don’t know what to do!” Jeremy cried, “He hasn’t moved in an hour!”

“I-I know, J, you already told me,” Gavin grunted as he was pulled through the place, “Blimey, this place is massive! Why would you live here on criminal wages?”

“It’s Ray’s place, he inherited it,” Jeremy answered.

_Huh. Interesting._ Jeremy pulled him into a large bedroom where Ryan was pacing back and forth. He stopped and hurried to Gavin’s other side.

“We don’t know what to do,” he mumbled, “He-“

“-hasn’t moved in an hour,” Gavin finished for him, “I heard. Where is he?”

Jeremy pulled him to a busted door which led to a bathroom. Michael was curled up, hugging his legs with his face buried in his knees. Oh boy, this was a full on meltdown. These were rare. Though not as rare as Gavin would’ve preferred and he’d never seen him like this after having one of the other breakdowns not that long ago. No doubt Danny’s appearance somehow triggered it. 

Gavin extracted his wrist from Jeremy and made his way over to him. He sat on the tile and took Michael’s hand. He squeezed and Michael squeezed back. Gavin puffed out a sigh of relief. _Okay, he’s mostly lucid then._

“Can you hear me, boi?” He called softly.

Michael squeezed his hand again. 

“Do you think you can get up?” Gavin pressed.

Michael squeezed his hand twice.

“Alright, we can stay here a bit,” Gavin assured him, “Do you want Jeremy and Ryan to stay?”

Michael squeezed his hand once. Gavin turned to beckon the other two over. They sat back down.

“We thought maybe you weren’t moving because we crowded you,” Jeremy mumbled.

Michael squeezed twice.

“He says no,” Gavin relayed, “Sometimes he just needs some time.”

“Michael, I’m sorry,” Ryan muttered, reaching out to take his other hand, “I should’ve known that would upset you.”

“S not your fault,” Michael murmured.

Gavin’s eyebrows went up in surprise. That was the quickest he’d ever seen Michael recover speech during a full meltdown. He glanced at the other two and a tiny smile twitched onto his lips. They were a good influence on him it seemed. Michael pulled his hands away as he shifted into a looser position. He crossed his arms and propped them on his knees before propping his chin on them.

“I...don’t know why that set me off,” he admitted honestly, “Other than reminding me of Danny, I guess. I don’t feel like I was hurting you seriously. That’s not what I’m worried about, is what I’m trying to say.”

Ryan looked relieved. He reached out and squeezed Michael’s hand reassuringly. Michael smiled softly before it dropped from his face as easily as it had appeared.

“I need to confront Danny,” he murmured reluctantly, “I need to let him use me as a punching bag. Maybe if he hurts me enough, he’ll get the anger out and then we can talk. Which is obviously not my fucking thing, but I need to try to make amends. I’ve been stewing with this for entirely too long.”

“We’ll go with you,” Jeremy offered, “Fucking moral support or whatever, right?”

He gave Michael a cheeky little smile and Michael laughed. Gavin was speechless. Michael had _never_ recovered enough to laugh in the same _week_ as a full scale meltdown, but here he was laughing and ruffling Jeremy’s hair. He was unraveling too, putting his legs down as though he didn’t need them to shield him any more. 

Gavin scrubbed tears from his eyes as the other three talked about where to find Danny. Michael was finally making progress and Gavin couldn’t be prouder of his boi. Jeremy and Ryan had certainly been a force for good in Michael’s life, there was no denying that. They were exactly what he needed. Gavin smiled fondly at the three of them.

~

Danny eyed Michael suspiciously as he approached. Michael steeled his nerves.

“Danny, I know you’re angry,” he mumbled, “And I don’t blame you. It was a fucked up situation. So...I’ll let you hurt me as much as you want. Whatever helps you.”

“Don’t fuckin’ high road me, Mikey!” Danny growled, “What are you expecting? That I’ll give up and turn to mush because you’re doin’ it for my benefit? I’m supposed to believe you give a shit about me? When were you ever working for my benefit before?!”

_Constantly,_ Michael didn’t bother to say. In the end, the fact of the matter was Michael had done all those sketchy things to ensure Danny didn’t have to, to ensure Danny could go to school and they could still keep their mother alive. Danny had been so bright and happy, even despite her condition. Michael did everything he did in a desperate attempt to keep that smile on his face. 

_ Whack! _

Michael’s head whipped to the side and he staggered sideways, reeling from the punch to his jaw. _Damn, he really has been practicing._

_Whack!_

Still reeling from the first, Michael fell from the second, landing awkwardly on his right knee. He grunted in pain, but didn’t bother trying to right himself. 

_ Whack! _

The kick to his shoulder sent him the rest of the way down and he had to force himself not to instinctively curl inward to protect his ribs.

_ Whack! _

As he suspected, Danny kicked him in the ribs.

_ Whack! Whack! Whack! Crack! _

Michael wheezed as his rib broke, groaning in pain. 

“Why-“

_ Whack! _

“Didn’t-“

_ Whack! _

“You-“

_ Whack! _

“Ask-“

_ Whack! _

“Me?!”

_ Crack! _

“I knew you’d say no,” Michael wheezed, “She was so...miserable.”

_ Whack! _

“And what about me?” Danny demanded, “Don’t you think I was miserable without her?!”

_ Whack! _

“She said...you deserved better,” Michael croaked.

_ Whack! _

“I didn’t _want_ better!” Danny cried, “I wanted her to live!”

Tears leaked out of Michael’s eyes.

“Me too,” he rasped.

Danny slammed his boot down on Michael’s hand with a loud crack.

“Then why the hell did you kill her?!” He shrieked.

“She begged me to,” Michael mumbled thickly, “Four fucking months she begged me, getting more miserable by the day. She cried when you weren’t around, sobbing and begging me to let her go. I-I didn’t want to.”

He squeezed his stupid crying eyes shut as a wail launched out of his mouth.

“I didn’t want to!” He sobbed.

_ Whack! _

Danny’s boot hit Michael’s face.

“Then you shouldn’t have!” He screamed.

_ Crack! _

Michael’s nose broke. 

“Why won’t you just fucking apologize?!” Danny demanded.

“B-Because I’m...not sorry,” Michael murmured, voice thick and nasally, “Sh-She was so...depressed, s-so miserable.”

_ Whack! _

“Whose fault was that?!” Danny accused, “Maybe if you’d cared for her more, she wouldn’t have been so fucking depressed!”

“Maybe,” Michael agreed quietly.

_ Whack! _

Michael was fading away, vision darkening as he fainted. 

_ Maybe. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobic slur

Jeremy held Ryan’s forearm tightly in both hands to stop him from storming over when Danny kicked Michael in the face. He’d been shaking since Michael hit the ground. He yanked at Jeremy’s hold, trying to scream at him. Jeremy couldn’t hear what he was saying around the music pounding in the earbuds, but they could both read lips.

_ Let go of me. _

Jeremy shook his head.

“Michael said no!” He huffed, trying to keep ahold of Ryan. 

_ I don’t care. He’s seriously hurting him. _

“I-I know!” Jeremy cried, “B-But we have to respect Michael’s decision!”

_ Fuck his decision. This was a terrible idea. _

Jeremy sort of agreed. But it was still Michael’s decision. He told them to wait until Danny was done. But what if Danny wasn’t done until Michael was dead? Jeremy squeezed his eyes against the burning tears and just clung to Ryan, hoping beyond all hope it would be over soon. 

Ryan stopped struggling suddenly and Jeremy looked up to find Danny was approaching them again. Ryan’s fists were clenched tightly and he was shaking. He yanked the earbuds out and Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but then Ryan was talking and he got distracted reading his lips.

_ What the hell did you just say to me. _

Jeremy looked back to Danny. 

_ I asked if you’re getting off on this you sicko. _

Fire burned up Jeremy’s chest and he ripped his earbuds out as well.

“Watch it, buddy,” he warned, “Michael giving you a free pass only extends so far.”

“Quiet, the adults are talking,” Danny sneered.

Jeremy had to pull Ryan back to stop him from hitting the guy. 

“Ry, it’s not that big of a deal,” he assured him.

“How does Mikey fit in your sick little triangle?” Danny wondered, face twisted in disgust, “You both get off on watching him get beat down? Or do you like to do the beating yourself?”

The fire in Jeremy’s chest was reaching dangerous levels.

“What are you trying to imply?!” Ryan demanded.

“I’m trying to _imply_ nothing,” Danny spat, “I’m outright accusing you of abusing my brother!”

“A-As if you’re one to judge!” Jeremy shrieked, “You just beat him half to death!”

“Yes, because he deserved it for what he put me through!” Danny snarled, “You two fucking sickos don’t have a reason! And if you’re so damn concerned, why the hell did you just stand here and watch?!”

“Because Michael told us not to interfere!” Jeremy snapped.

“That sounds like an excuse to me,” Danny sneered, “I saw your faces watching him when he was fighting, you’re fucking sick, both of you. You like him getting hurt! I fucking bet he likes you two getting hurt too. A real triangle of disgusting abusive assholes.”

_ Warning: full nuclear meltdown imminent. _

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeremy spoke quiet and cold.

Ryan turned to him, immediately putting his hands up placatingly.

“It’s okay, Jer, it’s okay,” he assured him, “He doesn’t mean it. He’s just being an asshole. He doesn’t understand.”

“Right, right,” Jeremy muttered, trying to calm down.

“Are all fags so sick and abusive?”

Jeremy exploded and launched at the man.

_ Crack! _

One of Danny’s ribs cracked as they landed on the pavement. He was hitting Jeremy, but Jeremy couldn’t feel it as he reared back to slam his fist in Danny’s face.

“You-“

_ Whack! _

“Don’t-“

_ Crack! _

Danny’s nose broke.

“Know-“

_ Whack! _

“Any-“

_ Whack! _

“Thing!”

_ Whack! _

Ryan was tugging on him, trying to get him to get up and stop hitting Danny. Jeremy’s ears were ringing as he put his hands around Danny’s throat. Jeremy stared down at him with wide eyes. He’d long since passed out, it would be easy to kill him. Jeremy squeezed. 

Jeremy suddenly seized up as he was tased. His jaw clenched and his body convulsed. Ryan shoved him to the side, off Danny. Jeremy hissed viciously at him.

“Wake up, Jeremy, don’t make me tase you again!” Ryan growled.

Jeremy grunted, shaking his head, mostly clearing the red haze from it. Ryan was checking Danny’s pulse and breathing. Guilt squeezed in Jeremy’s chest.

“Shit,” he grunted.

“Get him in the car,” Ryan instructed, “I’ll get Michael.”

“I...okay,” Jeremy mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“He deserved it,” Ryan snorted.

Jeremy looked at Danny’s destroyed face. He recalled Michael running off to get in a fight when he got upset. 

“The family resemblance is uncanny,” he muttered as he hauled him up. 

~

Michael was annoyed as soon as the first wave of consciousness flowed over him. He groaned miserably as he shifted to sit up slightly. He ached all over. Like he’d been hit bus instead of his baby brother. 

“Morning, cuck.”

Michael threw Ray a glare where he was sitting next to Michael’s bed.

“The fuck are _you_ doing here?” He grumbled.

“Jeremy’s with your brother,” Ray answered, “And Ryan had a date.”

“I hope you don’t mean an actual date,” Michael huffed.

“For a group of poly guys, you’re all extremely jealous,” Ray snorted, “No, not an actual date, he’s on a job. Hey, when’s Gavin’s birthday?”

Michael reeled from the subject change.

“May 23rd,” he grunted, “It’s coming up pretty soon. Why?”

“I want to get him something,” Ray muttered, “Geoff’s is soon too. June 19th. We’re planning a surprise for him. Hey, would you mind watching Jack for a bit? We want to get Geoff out of the house for a bit.”

“Er, sure, I can do that,” Michael agreed reluctantly.

“Aces.”

“Wait, why is Jeremy with Danny??” Michael demanded.

“He beat the fuck out of him,” Ray answered bluntly, “Apparently he was provoking them, trying to get them to fight.”

“I thought maybe you were twins,” Jeremy spoke up as he entered the room, “Getting into fights when you’re upset.”

He sat down on the other side of Michael.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to,” he mumbled, ducking his head.

“Yeah, but he deserved it,” Ray dismissed, “Apparently he accused them of being abusive then dropped the f word.”

“The f-?” Michael started before stopping, “Oh, I see. Alright. I guess I understand that.”

He weakly reached out and patted Jeremy’s head.

“You’re not mad?” Jeremy mumbled.

“Course not,” Michael assured him tiredly, “I understand why you’d do it. He was being a dick. Will you come up here and cuddle me?”

Jeremy immediately crawled up and snuggled into his uninjured side. Michael leaned his head against Jeremy’s and kissed his forehead. He refused to let go as the nurses came to check on him. He didn’t want to let go for a while. Or ever really. Life felt easier, less terrible when he was holding or being held by Jeremy or Ryan. 


	16. Chapter 16

_ Mikey, _

_ I’m going home. I won’t see you again and I don’t want you to come looking for me. We’ve settled it and now we’re nothing to each other.  _

_ Danny _

Michael’s hand tightened into a fist in the paper and he curled in on himself. He finally lost Danny completely. He’d held onto some hope that Danny would come around. That they’d be brothers again. But it was over. Danny was leaving. He was probably checking out of the hospital as Michael was reading the note. 

Michael jerked upright. 

_No! No, I’m not going to lose him without a fight!_

He clambered off the bed, ignoring the pain in his ribs as he ran from the room. He sprinted down the hallway for the elevator, smashing the call button repeatedly. 

“Mr. Jones!” One of the nurses called, “You’re going to hurt yourself! Please stop!”

“I-I have to get to my brother!” He cried, “I can’t let him leave! I can’t lose him forever!”

The elevator opened and he hopped in, hitting the ground floor button.

“I promise I’ll come right back!” He assured the nurse.

The nurse just stared at him in shock and confusion as the doors closed. Michael groaned in pain, holding his side as the elevator dropped. _Come on, come on! Please, fucking hurry! I can’t just let him go!_ The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He ran down the hall, bare feet slapping against the tile as he followed the signs for the front doors. He saw Danny pass through them as he came around the corner. 

“Danny, wait!” He shouted as he sprinted towards him, “Danny!”

Danny turned as Michael passed through the doors too. Michael bent over, trying to catch his breath and grunted in pain.

“Mikey, what the hell are you doing?” Danny grumbled.

“I can’t...just...let you...go,” Michael huffed, “You said...we settled...Then we can...start over.”

“Why? Why would you want that?!” Danny demanded incredulously.

“Because I love you,” Michael grunted as he stood up straight.

Danny’s eyes welled up with tears.

“I just want to hate you!” He cried, “I want to hate you so I don’t have to face that I wasn’t enough to keep her here! Why won’t you just hate me back?!”

“Because you’re my brother,” Michael answered softly, “And I understand your pain. You want a target, I get that. You want to hurt someone so you can feel better, so the pain inside you is transferred.”

He paused to scrub angrily at his own dumb tears.

“But it doesn’t fucking work,” he muttered, “It will never work. You will just fight and fight and fight and nothing will change. You’ll get beat down so your outsides match your insides and still nothing will change. You’ll still be fucking miserable!”

He choked on his tears.

“F-Fighting doesn’t work!” He sobbed, “B-Being with people works! Feeling their warmth and their care an-and their love makes things better. Life is better when you’re together. Please, Daniel, stop running. Please, stay with me.”

He held out his hand, looking into his brother’s eyes.

“Please, be my brother,” he whispered.

Danny launched at him, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in Michael’s shoulder. Michael held him closely, ignoring his physical pain as warmth pulsed in his chest. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. Things were closer to where they were meant to be now. Things were going to be okay.

~

Danny still went back East, but only after he thoroughly apologized to all of them. They exchanged numbers and Michael texted him every day. He responded every day too. Michael found himself sort of glad Jeremy had kicked the shit out of him. If he’d left after the “fight”, Michael never would’ve had the chance to stop him. 

Michael was recovering for a month before he was decently back together enough to do anything. And by anything, he meant Ryan who kept pestering him to “hurry up and heal” so he could “destroy” him. So there he was. About to be destroyed. Ryan made a satisfied noise as he finished tying the last knot.

“There, now you can’t move,” He announced, “So you won’t get more hurt.”

Michael rolled his eyes and tried to shift a little in the ropes. They held him pretty firmly around his hips and shoulders, keeping him in place. The ropes kept his arms and legs splayed out as well, so he was spread eagle on Ryan’s bed. 

Ryan grinned down at him like Michael was a fly caught in his web. His grin reached manic proportions when Michael’s dick reacted positively to the situation. Michael blushed, eyes darting away. _Damnit, body, you’re betraying me right now! Do you have to be such a fucking whore??_

He jolted a bit, though he barely moved as Ryan rubbed lube over his cock and asshole. Ryan pushed a finger inside him slowly, carefully, like he had all day. Michael disagreed. He grunted in frustration.

“Ry, come on,” he growled, “I’m not gonna break. Move it!”

“Patience, brat,” Ryan scolded, “You’re taking what I give you.”

“Then give me more!” Michael snapped.

Ryan shoved a second finger in him and Michael groaned. He curled his fingers and Michael cried out as he brushed his prostate. 

“Keep screamin’ for me, baby,” Ryan huffed, “God, you’re hot when you’re losing it.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Michael cried.

Ryan rubbed more firmly and Michael’s legs started shaking as he shrieked. Ryan fucked his fingers into him, making sure to rub his prostate with nearly every pass. His hand pumped Michael’s cock with the same purposeful pace and Michael jerked, the bedposts groaning as he yanked on the ropes. He screamed shrilly as came. 

“Good boy,” Ryan purred, gently stroking him through the orgasm, “Quick as always.”

Michael went scarlet and a little whimper left his mouth.

“It’s a compliment, baby,” Ryan assured him, “I like how fast you come. It’s so easy to turn you into a messy little bitch.”

Michael cried as his rapidly softening cock twitched in Ryan’s hand. He was trembling badly, overstimulated, but Ryan wouldn’t let go. He wouldn’t stop moving his fingers in and out of him. He was trying to coax another orgasm out of him already, but Michael didn’t think he could do it so soon. Ryan rubbed a circle over his prostate and Michael cried out again.

“I-I can’t!” He sobbed, “I can’t do it!”

“Yes, you can,” Ryan assured him, “I know you can. Just relax, baby.”

Michael tried, he really did, but with Ryan touching him all over his used sensitive parts, he couldn’t calm down. It was like Ryan was playing directly with his exposed nerve endings. His whole body was shaking and tense. 

“I can’t!” He repeated, “I can’t!”

“Don’t be whiny,” Ryan chastised, “Are you a child?”

“N-No!” Michael cried.

“Then don’t whine,” Ryan grumbled, thrusting his fingers roughly into him, “Be a good little bitch and take it without crying like a pathetic little baby.”

Michael screamed through his teeth as he came again and choked on a sob. He was shaking and sweating so bad he thought he might slip right out of the ropes. 

“Good boy,” Ryan cooed, pulling his fingers gently from Michael, “Didn’t I say you could?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Michael sniffled, “S-Sorry, sir.”

“You’re so cute,” Ryan teased lightly, “Will you keep being a good boy?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Michael mumbled.

Ryan unfastened his belt and jeans. Michael shrank into the sheets.

“I-I’ll b-break,” He whimpered.

“Ry, come on,” Ryan mocked, “I’m not gonna break.”

Michael whined and huffed, scowling at Ryan who just grinned as he rubbed lube over his cock. 

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed,” he taunted, “Cute when you’re not. Cute all the time. I just wanna break you into pieces.”

Michael’s blush returned, flaming up his face.

“Sh-Shut up!” He huffed.

Ryan pushed up closer between his legs and guided his cock against Michael’s asshole. Michael was pulsing, trembling, and whimpering from overstimulation. Ryan puffed out a sigh as he pressed inside him, running his hands over Michael’s bound thighs. His eyes closed and his face drew up as he leaned down over him to kiss his neck gently. 

“Are you still okay?” He whispered, “Is this too much?”

“I-I’m okay,” Michael mumbled.

Ryan started moving, rocking slowly at first before he picked up the pace, burying his face in Michael’s neck. 

“T-Tell me if it hurts,” he murmured.

“I will,” Michael assured him.

“I hated it,” Ryan spoke quietly, “Watching him hurt you. I...I don’t want to watch that ever again. Never, ever let someone do that again.”

“I...I’m not sure I c-can promise that,” Michael admitted.

“Do it anyway,” Ryan demanded.

“I...I won’t do it again,” Michael mumbled.

“Good,” Ryan murmured into his skin, “Only I get to hurt you.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Michael huffed as Ryan really started moving.

He groaned as Ryan fucked him, sparks and fire pulsing from his abused prostate and his oversensitive cock.

“I-I bet you got one more,” Ryan panted.

He shifted and undid the ropes on Michael’s legs to push them up a bit. He gripped the ropes still on his hips and leaned back to angle up. Michael screamed through his clenched teeth as Ryan’s cock rubbed roughly over his prostate. 

“There we are,” Ryan groaned, hips snapping back and forth in quick, sharp motions, “There’s my screamer. Just relax, baby. I’ve got you.”

“Ryan!” Michael cried arm weakly jerking against the rope.

Ryan leaned forward and untied the rope. Michael gripped his hand tightly. Ryan gripped back just as tightly. Michael’s wet face drew up half in the almost pain of the sensitivity, half in pleasure. Shrieking moans slipped from between his teeth as Ryan moved against him, trying to get another orgasm out of him. Ryan stared down at him with wide, teary eyes. 

“How do you not know how beautiful you are?” He breathed.

Michael didn’t hear him which was probably for the best. He might have lost his boner if he had. Tears leaked out of Ryan’s eyes as he felt both of their bodies tightening up, tensing as they got close. His heart throbbed in his chest as his stomach twisted, half with the unbearable need to care for him and half with the resounding fear of hurting him. 

He only ever felt this way about one other person: Jeremy. Which meant this feeling could only be one thing. He squeezed his eyes closed right before Michael came and hoped Michael couldn’t see the tears on his face as he followed right after, squeezing his hand so tightly it must’ve hurt.  
He loved Michael. He didn’t think he was ready for that. He didn’t think either of them were.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeremy tapped his fingers impatiently on the diner table, watching the entrance of the alleyway Ryan had disappeared down. With the distance, the wall of the diner, and the hub of the city he couldn’t hear what was happening, so he just had to trust Ryan could handle it himself. And he could, but it didn’t stop Jeremy from worrying. Ryan was a good fighter, but not as good as Jeremy, so any time he was out of sight, Jeremy worried.

“Lil’ J!”

Jeremy looked up in surprise to see Gavin waving cheerfully at him as he made his way over.

“Hey, Gav, what’re you doing here?” Jeremy greeted as Gavin sat down.

“Meeting up with a friend of mine for a job,” Gavin answered, “What about you?”

“Ryan’s robbing someone blind in an alleyway,” Jeremy snorted, “What sort of job? Need any extra hands?”

“Actually, I was wondering, what’s Ry good at?” Gavin asked.

Jeremy frowned. _First of all, that didn’t answer my fucking question..._

“What do you mean?” He grunted, “He’s good at a lot of things. He can cook.”

“No, I mean in the life,” Gavin clarified, “What’s his speciality? You know like Ray does guns, you do fighting, I do security.”

Jeremy’s frown deepened as he glanced at the alleyway. 

“Good question,” he muttered, “I’m not sure he has one. He’s a bit of a Jack of all trades. Maybe you should ask him when he’s done.”

“I just assumed you knew,” Gavin chuckled, “Since you’re always together.”

“We actually spend more time apart than everyone thinks,” Jeremy admitted, shrugging, “He just can’t drive, so I have to pick him up and drop him off a lot.”

“He can’t drive, really?” Gavin asked, sounding surprised.

“Really,” Jeremy confirmed.

“Is there a personal reason for that?” Gavin wondered.

“Not exactly,” Jeremy answered, “He just never learned. Never really had the chance.”

Ryan finally exited the alleyway and Jeremy puffed out a relieved sigh and flagged down the waitress to order him a Diet Coke.

“You can ask him if you’re curious, but it’s not that deep,” Jeremy assured Gavin.

Ryan entered the diner as the waitress dropped off the Diet Coke. Ryan slid into the booth with Gavin who grumbled about being boxed in while Ryan drank some of his coke.

“I actually broke a sweat,” he joked, “Should probably drink water.”

“You’re getting old,” Jeremy teased lightly, though anxiety twisted in his guts.

Was that the faintest shadow of a bruise healing just below his jaw?

“The hell is the Golden Pest doing here?” Ryan grumbled as Gavin tried to elbow him out of his space.

“I’m waiting on someone for a job,” Gavin huffed, “Speaking of, Ryebread, what’s your specialty?”

“Oral,” Ryan answered automatically.

Jeremy nearly choked on his coffee in sudden laughter as Gavin went bright red. 

“Ry! I meant for jobs!” He whined.

“Oh, uh...” Ryan paused, looking at Jeremy, “I dunno, I just do whatever Jeremy tells me to.”

Gavin frowned, but it cleared quickly and he waved his hand dismissively.

“I’m sure there’s something,” He assured him, “How are you with computers?”

“Terrible.”

“How about pickpocketing?”

“Decent.”

“Guns?”

“Fair, I guess.”

“Martial arts?”

“Poor. I’m okay with just fist fighting.”

“Mechanics?”

“I can change the oil in a car.”

“Safe cracking?”

“Fairly decent.”

“Hmmm.”

Gavin paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“Why are you so hung up on this?” Ryan wondered, “What difference does it make? I’m still useful. Aren’t I?”

He glanced at Jeremy, then away. The tensing of his shoulders was nearly imperceptible and in fact only Jeremy noticed it.

“Of course you are,” he spoke up, “Being good at many things is better than being really great at just one thing.”

“Oh, of course!” Gavin agreed, “You’re still really good. You’re a great merc, very flexible.”

Ryan turned a mischievous grin on him.

“I bet you’re pretty flexible too, Gold Boy,” He teased.

Gavin went red again, nervously shifting.

“I’m not,” he muttered, “A-Anyway, I just like knowing people’s special skills is all. Are you going to my birthday party? Ray’s gonna be there. You guys should come too!”

“Sure,” Jeremy agreed.

“Meh,” Ryan grunted, shrugging his shoulders, “We’ll see.”

Jeremy was giving him a knowing little smirk. Ryan ignored him and the light blush on his face. They both knew damn well Ryan was going to go. _Tsundere,_ Jeremy thought, hiding a grin behind his coffee mug. 

~

Ryan was already in the bar Gavin was having his party in. He was the picture of cool in Gavin’s eyes, leaning back with one arm over the back of the seat, one ankle crossed over his other knee, wearing a leather jacket, and smoking with the hand not hanging off the seat. _Why does he look like that?_ Gavin groused in his head. _Vagabond. So cool._

“How did you get here before everyone else?” He wondered aloud as he slid in the booth across from Ryan.

Ryan shrugged.

“I had a job nearby,” Ryan admitted.

“I meant to ask, why can’t you drive?” Gavin prompted, “Lil’ J said you never learned.”

Ryan looked away.

“I was a street kid,” he muttered, “Didn’t get any opportunities to learn.”

“Why don’t you learn now?” Gavin pressed.

“No time,” Ryan offered, shrugging again, “And...cars give me anxiety.”

He puffed smoke away from Gavin who was surprised to hear such a thing.

“Well, try a motorcycle,” Gavin suggested, “You’ve got the whole badass biker look down already.”

_Plus you would look amazing with a bike between your legs._ Gavin didn’t think _he_ looked very cool on his bike, but he imagined it would suit Ryan. Ryan looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“You coming onto me, Golden Boy?” He teased, smirking.

Gavin went red. _Again._ He was always red around Ryan. 

“N-No!” He sputtered, “I-I just mean y-your whole, uh, aesthetic is badass biker.”

Ryan stubbed out his cigarette in the provided ashtray, still smirking that infuriating smirk at Gavin. He loved making Gavin squirm. 

“I like teasing you,” he announced unnecessarily, “But you should know I do actually enjoy your company.”

Gavin’s eyes widened in surprise.

“R-Really?” He squeaked, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“Really,” Ryan answered, “Would you like to play darts? I’ve never played before and I was watching someone else for awhile before you showed up.”

“Oh, er, yeah, sure,” Gavin sputtered, surprised.

They got up and moved to where the dartboard was. 

“Are you any good?” Ryan asked as Gavin prepared to throw.

“You’ll see soon, I guess,” Gavin laughed.

He threw his three darts, landing one in the double 20 spot, one in a regular twenty spot, and the last in the bull’s ring at 25. 85 was not a bad score for an amateur. Which was why when Ryan stepped up and literally scored the highest score possible at 180, Gavin’s jaw hit the floor. 

“What?” Ryan grunted, “Why is your mouth hanging open?”

“You scored...you scored a maximum score, Ry,” Gavin mumbled, “That’s the highest you can score in a round.”

“Oh...I just aimed for the spot the other guy seemed most keen to hit,” Ryan admitted, “I don’t actually know any of the scoring.”

Gavin retrieved the darts and held them out to Ryan.

“Hit the bullseye,” he instructed.

“The very center?” Ryan grunted, “Okay, I guess.”

He took the darts. Gavin watched as Ryan hit the bullseye with all three darts.

“How the hell did you get all three in that tiny space?!” He demanded.

“I just angled two outward,” Ryan answered, “You said to hit the bullseye, so that’s what I did.”

“Ryan, this is your special skill!” Gavin announced, tugging on his arm.

“What, throwing darts?” Ryan grumbled, “What good does that do me?”

“I bet you can throw knives just as well!” Gavin exclaimed, “Oh, oh! I should buy you a set! But you know darts can be deadly too!”

He quickly got out his phone to order a set of throwing knives while Ryan hid his blush by moving to take the darts off the board. He rolled one between his fingers. Actually, hustling strangers might make him some dough. He just needed to learn the scoring system better. His ears pricked up as he heard Jeremy outside. 

“Michael!” He greeted cheerfully.

Ryan smiled.

“Easy, tiger,” Michael laughed as Jeremy presumably threw his arms around him, “Where’s Ry?”

“He had a job nearby,” Jeremy explained, “Said he’d make his own way here.”

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you about him,” Michael muttered.

Ryan nearly held his breath in sudden anxiety.

“What about him?” Jeremy asked, voice careful.

“Nothing bad, well, I guess kinda?” Michael grunted, “I’m just worried about him. He seems...out of it lately. Is he okay?”

“I haven’t noticed anything weird,” Jeremy answered, “And as far as I know, nothing’s changed.”

“Oh...then...it’s probably me,” Michael mumbled dejectedly.

Ryan squeezed his fist around the dart. It _was_ him. It was because Ryan was still trying to figure out what to do about being in love with him. A month since he’d tied Michael to his bed and determined he was in love with him and he was still staggering around like an idiot. He should talk to Jeremy. Jeremy was smart. He’d know what to say.

“Oh, that,” Jeremy said dismissively, “Don’t worry about it. He’s not upset with you or anything. Sometimes Ry just needs time to figure out what to say.”

Ryan blushed badly. _Damnit, he already knows._ Jeremy was really too smart for such a pretty boy. Too smart for someone who got punched all the time. Too smart to waste his time on Ryan. Ryan shook his head, putting the darts where the belonged and rejoining Gavin at the booth. _No self-doubting, Ry!_ Jeremy would say.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Michael murmured, rubbing the back of his neck, “I just worry I don’t know you guys very well and I...don’t want to accidentally upset you.”

Jeremy hugged him tightly.

“We’ll tell you if we’re upset,” he promised, “Just like you should tell us.”

Michael hugged him back.

“I’ll...try,” he mumbled.

“That’s all we can ask for,” Jeremy assured him, pulling back, “Now let’s go in. Gavin might be totally alone in a bar. Who knows who could be preying in him.”

“He is too pretty to be left alone,” Michael laughed as they moved to the door.

They pushed in and scanned the bar for Gavin.

“Well, you were right to be concerned,” Michael announced, “There’s a predator with their sights on him.”

Ryan pouted.


	18. Chapter 18

Ray was late to Gavin’s birthday party. And he didn’t do more than tersely greet him before he turned to Ryan.

“I need to talk to you,” he muttered, “Alone.”

“I’ll still be able to hear you anyway,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Then come along,” Ray grumbled, _“Now.”_

Ryan sighed heavily as he and Jeremy followed Ray from the bar. He led them into an alleyway beside it before he turned to them.

“Tell me how you knew about Del Perro,” Ray demanded.

Ryan frowned, glancing at Jeremy who again was completely confused and out of the loop.

“Do you really want to do this now?” He questioned.

“Yes, it’s extremely important,” Ray insisted.

“I was there on a job,” Ryan admitted, “I heard you not far off and followed your voice. I arrived just as it happened.”

Ray crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against his elbow and looking away.

“I would never do that,” he murmured, “You have to know that.”

Ryan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I know,” he agreed, “I shouldn’t have said that. It was awful of me to bring it up like that.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Jeremy wondered wildly, “First of all, when the hell were you both in Del Perro??”

“You were sick,” Ryan answered, “When you got pneumonia. I went for a group job.”

Jeremy scowled at him.

“You know I don’t like when you do those without backup,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, well, you were sick,” Ryan sneered, “I had to do something.”

“Whatever,” Jeremy grunted, “We’ll talk about it later. Ray, what the hell did you do?”

Ray pulled out his phone and opened it. He turned it to show a news article. Jeremy’s eyebrows went up then down and together. 

“Okay,” he mumbled, “You were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“No, _technically_ I did it,” Ray dismissed, putting his phone away, “But it was an accident. A very terrible accident. That now has a witness stepping forward.”

“You think I snitched on you?” Ryan snorted.

“No, I thought maybe someone else told you about it,” Ray grunted, “I thought maybe you could tell me who they were.”

He pressed his palm to his forehead.

“You were on a group job, did any of them see?” He asked quietly.

“No, I was alone when I heard you,” Ryan answered, “And I shifted when I went after you. No one could’ve followed me.”

Ray dropped his hand.

“Did you see anyone else?” He pressed.

“No, no one but the ones involved.”

Ray sighed heavily.

“I’m fucked,” he concluded, “Jeremy, I need you to take over as head breadwinner when I’m gone. I’ll transfer ownership of the house to you and get you on the bills with Geoff. I hate to say this, but you guys have to rely on Michael. Do whatever it takes to get him to stay around. Move him in if you have to.”

“Aren’t you being hasty?” Jeremy argued, “We don’t know that this witness _actually_ saw you.”

“I can’t just wait to find out,” Ray pointed out, “It’ll be too late if I wait for them to pick me up.”

“Then we need to get into the police files,” Jeremy countered, “See what they have. Maybe find the witness and interrogate them ourselves.”

“How do we get into the files?” Ray questioned, “We don’t know shit about technology.”

“No, no _we_ don’t,” Ryan agreed, “But Gavin does. Gavin’s a goddamn security expert, he keeps saying. And your boyfriend. He can help.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Ray denied, looking away, “And I...don’t want him to know.”

“So we don’t tell him it’s you,” Jeremy suggested, “We just say it’s a job.”

“We don’t have the money to pay him,” Ray muttered.

“So say it’s me,” Ryan offered, “And we’ll owe him a favor.”

“But then he’ll think _you_ did it,” Ray pointed out.

“I don’t care,” Ryan answered, even though he absolutely definitely did. 

It was more important to keep Ray out of jail than keep Gavin’s view of him rose-tinted. Even if he did want Gavin to like him. Not that he was going to tell him or anyone else that.

“Alright,” Ray reluctantly agreed, “But you know, we should probably put you on the house ownership anyway. Besides this, who knows when I could drop dead. I could be shot right now.”

“Yeah, but probably not,” Jeremy snorted, “You’re a resilient little shit.”

“Speaking of Gavin,” Ryan grunted, “What do you mean you’re not dating? The hell are you doing sleeping with him if you’re not together?”

“We don’t fuck,” Ray clarified, “We just literally sleep together. Helps with the insomnia. Anyway, we should go back in. We can talk to him about this later.”

They each headed back filled with anxiety that they hoped the others wouldn’t see. Ray worried if the others would get on without him and what Gavin would think if he found out what he did. Jeremy worried if they could fix this and if he could step up to fill his shoes if they could. Ryan worried if they could get Michael to stay and if telling him he loved him would push him away.

When the three got back to the booth, Michael worried over what made all three of them look so anxious. 

~

“We need in the files of the Del Perro police station,” Ray explained, “This would be a personal favor.”

“Okay,” Gavin answered.

“But we’ll pay you back some how,” Ray insisted.

“Okay.”

“We’ll owe you a favor,” Ray continued, “Because we don’t have the money.”

“Okay.”

“But I promise it’s really important,” Ray quickly assured him, “I wouldn’t ask you to just do something like this over parking tickets.”

“Okay, what am I looking for?”

“I just really need to-“ 

Ray paused, looking up from where he was anxiously twisting his hands as he paced back and forth.

“What?” He grunted.

“What am I looking for?” Gavin repeated eyes looking over his screen, “Do you know the case number? Or any names involved?”

Ray just stared at him a moment in shock.

“You’re...amazing,” he breathed.

Gavin blushed, brushing a hand through his hair nervously. 

“It wasn’t that difficult,” he mumbled.

Ray rounded the desk and gripped his shirt, hauling him in to press a firm kiss on his lips. Gavin squeaked and froze in surprise.

_ Kla-chick! _

They stiffened at the sound of a camera shutter. 

“Shit, I forgot to turn my sound off again,” Ryan muttered from where he was standing just behind Gavin’s middle monitor.

“Ry, you’re ruining it!” Jeremy hissed, tugging his arm, “Let’s go so they can have their moment!”

Gavin blushed bright red and pulled away from Ray in a hurry.

“Th-There’s no moment!” He sputtered.

_ Ding dong! _

Gavin leapt up immediately.

“They’re here!” He squealed as he ran from the room and down the stairs.

He tripped on the bottom step, but didn’t fall on his face so he counted it as a win. He opened the door and quickly signed for the packages. Meanwhile Ryan was sending Ray the picture he took with an excessive amount of laughing emojis.

“I can end you, Haywood,” Ray grumbled.

Ryan sent him an eggplant emoji. When Gavin returned, Jeremy was coaching Ray on how to put Ryan in a proper headlock. Michael was playing Pokémon. Gavin smacked his forehead. 

“Absolute degenerates, the lot of you,” he muttered.

Then he brightened up and bounced forward.

“Ryebread! They came!” He announced, holding out the larger of the two packages in his arms.

“Well if I was involved, of course they came,” Ryan answered as he took the box, “But what’s this?”

“Open it!” Gavin exclaimed.

Ryan did and the other three leaned in to see what was in the box. It was a sleek black case. Ryan lifted it out and opened it to find six little knives lined up on black velvet. They were thin, matte black and wickedly sharp blades. Each was only one piece of metal with cord wrapped around the handle portion. Each also had a small skull shaped jewel embedded on the non-blade end of the knife, each a different color of the rainbow. 

They were the nicest things Ryan had ever owned in his entire life. Maybe the nicest things he’d ever even touched. They had to have cost Gavin a small fortune. His hand hesitated over them. _This can’t possibly be allowed. I can’t possibly be allowed to touch these, to have them._ Jeremy’s hand squeezed his forearm.

“It’s okay, Ry,” he encouraged him, smiling gently, “They’re for you.”

Once again Jeremy read him like a book. Ryan picked up the purple knife and flipped it around in his hand, trying to find the right way to hold it. Gavin took his hand and moved his fingers on it to the proper hold he’d seen in the video tutorials he’d poured over while trying to find the best knives.

“It’s a different motion,” he admitted, shrugging, “And the knives obviously don’t move the same way. But your aim is incredible, I know you can do it!”

Ryan hid his blush and his teary eyes by throwing the knife at the poster on Gavin’s wall. Gavin whipped around and clapped his hands together. The person on the poster now had a black knife in their eye.

“What did I tell you?!” He laughed, “Ryebread’s special skill!”

Ryan swiped at his tears while Michael and Jeremy smiled softly at him and Gavin retrieved the knife. 

“Crybaby,” Ray teased quietly, squeezing his shoulder.

Gavin bounced back over and replaced the purple knife. He opened the other package.

“This one has a care kit in it, to keep them sharp and all that,” he explained, pulling out a small bag, “And a sheathe to carry them in. You’ll need to practice to get longer distances, but you’re gonna be great, I know it!”

“Thank you,” Ryan mumbled as he accepted the bag, “And...thank you for helping us.”

“What are friends for?” Gavin chuckled, moving back to his desk, “Anyway! Back to the task at hand. What am I looking for?”

“Douglas, Cameron Douglas,” Ryan answered, “We’re looking for a witness who just recently came forward in the case.”

Gavin hummed as he typed in the name and began searching for the case.

“Oh, it came right up,” he murmured, “Yes... Witness Bragg, Matthew.”

He frowned.

“And his guardian Collins, Trevor,” he mumbled, “He’s an adult, why does he have a guardian?...Ah, I see...Claims to have seen...huh.”

“Would you like to share with the class?” Michael snorted.

Gavin jumped a bit.

“Oops,” He muttered, chuckling a bit, “Forgot you were there. Okay, so this Bragg guy saw a confrontation, but he’s got mental issues, so the police talked to his caregiver, this Collins fellow, to see if Bragg’s telling the truth or if he was hallucinating or something. They both claim there was a confrontation, but Bragg says when Collins turned away, he saw a cat turn into a person.”

The entire room held their breath.

“But, of course, no one believes him,” Gavin dismissed, “Because he has a history of mental illness. This Collins guy, he’s a proper witness to the confrontation though. The police are working on looking through their database based on the description he gave. I can see the description.”

“Not necessary!” Jeremy blurted, “We just need to know how to find him.”

“Well, there’s an address listed for Bragg,” Gavin offered, “It looks like Collins spends most of his days there, so he didn’t bother giving a different address.”

He scribbled it down and tore off the page of the notepad. He held it up as the rest of them stood to leave. Jeremy took the paper and Ryan paused to say thank you again and pat his head. Gavin blushed, smiling bashfully at him.

“It’s nothing,” he assured him, “Like I said, that’s what friends are for.”

Ryan smiled back and for once made no teasing comment as he left. Michael narrowed his eyes at Gavin as he passed.

“I’m watching you, Free,” he grumbled, “Better watch where those pretty eyes wander.”

Gavin stuck his tongue out at him and Michael gave him a dead leg.

“Micool~!”


	19. Chapter 19

Michael didn’t really know what was going on with the cats, he was just sort of there to help. Basically, as he understood it, Ray and/or Ryan had had some sort of accident with terrible consequences. One that went under the radar for many months until suddenly a witness had come forward. Technically two, he thought, though that seemed to be complicated. One was going to get whichever one of them it was thrown in prison while the other was going to blab about their shapeshifting. 

Michael wasn’t going to let that happen. Ray or Ryan, it didn’t matter. He was going to do his best to help them. So there he was, ringing a doorbell in his electrician getup. He was surprised by the fact it was another mansion he was standing in front of. He was sure running into a lot of people with large houses.

A butler opened the door, seeming to indicate this was in fact a rich person, rather than like Ray who had just inherited the house from his weird uncle. The butler led him to what he called a sitting room to wait for Bragg, the shapeshifter witness and Collins, the crime witness. Michael sat, feeling even more uncomfortable here than he did in the cat mansion. Even more like he wanted to steal something for familiarity. 

“Hello, Mr. Markson,” a tired voice greeted from the doorway.

Michael stood and turned to the man. _Geek_ is what screamed in Michael’s head as he looked at him. Lanky brown hair, pale face, glasses. He was around his age too. He looked like he’d fit right into their friend group if he wasn’t a rich bastard and they weren’t criminal scum. 

“Mr. Bragg, please, call me Michael,” Michael returned, “You’ll make me feel old.”

“Then call me Matt,” the man suggested blandly, “Follow me please.”

Michael picked up his tool bag to do so, though he has feeling a bit worried. Where was the other one? That was the important one. No one believed this one. Though Michael wondered why. He was rich and seemed like he had his shit together, though he looked young and totally exhausted. Then again, mental illness was still viewed pretty terribly. 

Bragg led him to where the electrical sabotage was and Michael set to work fixing what he’d fucked up. Bragg followed him around the mansion as he fixed everything, but more importantly mapped everything out. Bragg watched him very closely. _Paranoia,_ that was Bragg’s flavor. That’s why the police thought he was a crazy person. _Assholes._

“There we are, that should do it,” Michael announced as he finished the last of the fixing, “Nothing too serious.”

“What happened?” Bragg questioned, squinting at him suspiciously, “Why was it fucked up?”

Michael had a feeling this guy would see through a lie.

“Well, I hate to tell you this,” Michael grunted, “But I think someone purposely sabotaged it. It seemed too deliberate and extensive to be regular failure.”

“I had a feeling,” Bragg muttered.

He pulled out his phone and tapped at it a moment.

“There, your payment should be through now,” He informed him, “Thank you for your help.”

He escorted Michael back to the front door where the butler and a second, different man were standing, seemingly waiting for them. Michael’s phone chimed. He pulled his phone out as cold dread filled his chest. 

_ Gavin: GET OUT OF THERE _

_ Well, shit.  _

~

Ryan pulled his phone from his pocket as he crossed the parking lot. He frowned at his lock screen, the picture of Michael and Jeremy covered by a flood of notifications from Gavin and Ray. The most recent one being a message.

_ Golden Pest: Michael needs help! _

Ryan called him immediately.

“Ryan!” Gavin screeched, “Michael’s definitely been kidnapped!”

“When?! Where?!” Ryan demanded, puffing out smoke, “Wasn’t he meant to be scoping out Bragg?”

“He was!” Gavin confirmed, “But it turns out Bragg is like Lex Luthor! He’s a total bad guy! He’s does all-It doesn’t matter! I can’t get Jeremy and Ray says he has to watch someone? Where are you??”

Ryan told him the address and paced around and smoked anxiously as he waited. Gavin pulled up in his car and Ryan stamped out his cigarette before hopping in. Gavin frowned at the building.

“Why were you here?” He wondered.

“Job,” Ryan answered as he fastened his seat belt.

“Er, what kind of job?” Gavin mumbled, confused.

“Is this really time for details?” Ryan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, right!” Gavin exclaimed, pulling out from the parking lot, “So Bragg, he’s like a really rich criminal mastermind. He’s got tons of security on his businesses, I had to worm my way through and when I finally got in, I realized why! Most of them are legitimate fronts for shady stuff. Weapons, mostly, but I guess he’s got some drugs or something going on too. He has labs all over San Andreas.

“Anyway, that whole guardian thing wasn’t exactly right. He’s not his guardian, he’s his _guard._ Like _body_ guard. But the police _do_ think he’s psychotic and they never take him at his word. They are vaguely aware he’s suspect, but they don’t know anything concrete. They think he’s paranoid and totally nuts, but they don’t realize how powerful he is.”

“And we sent Michael right into the lion’s den,” Ryan muttered, rubbing his forehead, “Shit. If you hadn’t been looking, we may never have known it either.”

“You would’ve figured it out when he didn’t come home,” Gavin pointed out, “Anyway, where’s Jeremy? Ray said you’d know where he was and that we all needed to go to your place since he can’t leave.”

“He said he was fighting over in the NG ring,” Ryan answered, “Over on Hudson and Clark.”

He tried calling and also got no answer.

“Straight to voicemail, his phone must’ve died,” he muttered.

_He’s probably okay. Probably._ Ryan untied his loose ponytail and retied it into a high one and pulled his face shield from his jacket to cover his face.

“Ry...why were you in that place?” Gavin murmured carefully.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him as he lifted the cloth up over his nose.

“Told you, I was there for a job,” he grumbled, “Don’t you listen?”

Gavin frowned, but dropped the subject.

~

“Rimmy Tim, 2-0.”

Jeremy twisted his back, popping it with a satisfying crack. He was bruised, but so far his two rounds had provided much challenge. He frowned as he realized his phone had yet to go off. Ryan should’ve texted him that he was done by now. He hesitated, glancing over to where his stuff was being held. 80% of his bets were going undefeated. He had to win all three rounds without leaving in order to get the money. 

_ But if Ryan’s having problems... _

“Last round, Rimmy,” The ref called, “You’re up against the Sauce now. Good luck, buddy.”

_The Sauce?_ Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes. _What a dumb name._ Also, why hadn’t he heard of this guy if the ref thought he was good enough to give him trouble? Jeremy shook it off, glancing back at where his stuff was again. _Better make this quick. Ryan’s good, but it’s better to be sure he’s okay._

Jeremy turned to size up his opponent and the hairs on the back of Jeremy’s neck stood on end. The man who stepped into the ring was as tall as Ryan, also with a mask over the lower half of his face. His was plastic though, not cloth. He tilted his head at Jeremy, his dark eyes looking him up and down curiously. Jeremy felt the urge to hiss and back away. 

Something wasn’t right. Something was very wrong. He resisted his urge to bolt and met the man in the center of the ring. He realized what was wrong now that the smell of blood and alcohol wasn’t hiding this man’s scent. Jeremy coiled up as the man braced himself.

“Who sent you?” Jeremy hissed.

“A man interested in what cat shifters are doing in LS,” the man growled.

The ref called for countdown. They lifted their fists.

“3, 2, 1!”

They circled each other, each watching the other for signs of attack.

“We’re not _doing_ anything,” Jeremy assured him, “The Narvaez Clan is peaceful.”

“It is not Narvaez we worry about,” the man countered.

He threw a jab that Jeremy easily dodged. 

“Then we have no fight,” Jeremy concluded.

He threw a jab the man also dodged.

“Indeed, we have no fight with _you,”_ The man agreed, “You know who we seek.”

Yes, Jeremy did know exactly who they were after. The man swung a hook that he blocked and an upper he avoided, countering with a jab to his chest. The man barely swayed.

“How long have you been following us?” Jeremy grumbled.

“Since Narvaez accidentally killed the kid,” The man answered, blocking a hook and jabbing at Jeremy’s face.

The jab ghosted past Jeremy’s nose.

“Bragg is one of you,” He guessed, knocking the man’s arm away and jabbing at his face in return.

The jab hit, but again barely affected the guy. 

“Clan Bragg doesn’t hide,” the man snorted.

“We’ve been separated a lot since that incident,” Jeremy pointed out, “Why bother staging this whole farce and why now?”

He ducked the hook the guy threw and slammed a hard upper that sent the guy back.

“We had to be sure of his identity,” he wheezed as Jeremy pressed him, taking two more uppers to his ribs, “And we had to be sure all four of you were alone.”

_Four._

Jeremy slammed his head into the man’s face, his boot into his shin, and his fist into his sternum.

“Where is he?!” He growled, gripping the man’s shirt, “Where did they take him?”

_ Crack! _

Jeremy registered the breaking of his rib, but barely felt it as he tackled the man to the ground, hissing viciously. Jeremy sat on the man’s stomach and smashed his fists into his face, alternating left and right as he demanded to know where Michael was being held. The man refused to tell him and Jeremy broke both arms as he tried to block his relentless punching. 

“Tell me where he is!” Jeremy snarled, gripping the man’s throat, “Tell me or I send you back to your master in a fucking body bag!”

“I will t-tell you nothing, c-cat!” The man choked.

“I will rip your fucking throat out, mutt!” Jeremy warned, digging his fingers into his throat.

“I-I value m-my c-clan over my life!” The man growled, “N-No cat c-could under-st-stand such loyalty!”

Jeremy slammed the man’s head into the floor until he stopped struggling. 

“Jeremy!” 

Jeremy swayed, shaking his head. _Ryan?_ He looked around to find Ryan at the edge of the ring. Jeremy stood, gripping the man’s shirt and dragging him along as he exited the ring. Ryan recoiled as he approached, nose wrinkling at the unconscious man. Then his eyes went wide at Jeremy. 

“They have Michael,” Jeremy whispered.

“We know,” Ryan answered, “Let’s get home. Take the mutt with us.”

Jeremy nodded as he moved to retrieve his things. _What a fucking shitstorm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand: my notes. Be sure to check me out on twitter @1stworldmutant to find out how to get the chapters early by donating. (Also, patron saints get to see drafts of stories before I post them on here and get to talk to me on Discord. <3)
> 
> Just so everyone knows, I'm highly aware this is a bit jumpy and sporadic. That was the point. I wanted to capture a sort of frantic, dizzy feeling.


	20. Chapter 20

“Why hasn’t he shifted?” Ray wondered, poking at the dog shifter with the toe of his shoe, “He’s all messed up.”

“I don’t know,” Jeremy muttered, “That much damage, his body should’ve shifted naturally. Shouldn’t it?”

Ryan, Ray, and Jeremy looked between each other where they were huddled over the dog shifter, uncertain. 

“I don’t know anything about dog shifters,” Ray admitted.

“Me either,” Ryan agreed, shrugging.

“Same,” Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Dog shifters don’t automatically shift. They’re only able to shift voluntarily and some clans purposely refuse to shift unless absolutely necessary or if one of their own is in danger. Some even believe shifting to heal is a dishonor and they believe it legitimately strengthens their bodies not to.”

The three cat shifters turned to Gavin who was looking at his phone casually as though he hadn’t dropped more information than he had any right to know. 

“Ooh, I wonder what breed he is,” he chirped.

He looked up, realizing they were staring at him.

“What?” He grunted, “What’s up?”

“How’d you know that about dog shifters?” Ray prompted.

Gavin frowned, holding up his phone.

“The internet,” he answered shortly.

The cats looked at each other again before huddling around him.

“What else does it say?” Ray demanded.

“See if there’s anything about Clan Bragg,” Jeremy suggested.

“Does the internet know about us too?” Ryan wondered.

“Don’t you guys have internet?” Gavin muttered.

“Of course, Michael put internet on our phones,” Jeremy assured him.

Gavin looked between them.

“Did Micool teach you about google?” He asked.

They stared blankly at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh dear,” he murmured, “Okay, get your phones out and open the internet.”

He quickly showed them how to google their questions. The cats seemed rather amazed that the internet could answer literally any question. Gavin taught Ryan how to erase his browser history. Before they could get very far, the dog began to stir. Gavin went back to googling shifters while the cats went back to the dog. He blinked dazedly up at them. 

“Trev, are you there?” He rasped, “I can’t see.”

The cats looked at each other anxiously. Jeremy pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose.

“You need to heal,” he murmured, voice muffled and rough, “You have done well. Shift now.”

The dog seemed out of it enough to listen even though he didn’t recognize the voice and began to shrink. He passed out again as he shifted. 

“Rottweiler?” Jeremy guessed, “I think that’s what those are called.”

“Now what?” Ryan grunted.

“Now we wait for him to heal, I guess,” Ray muttered, “See if we can get anything out of him.”

“What are they after anyway?” Ryan grumbled, “We’ve done nothing to them.”

“Well...about that,” Jeremy mumbled, “They want one of us, so they had to take us all down. And he talked like Bragg had some curiosity about us besides that. Wanted to know what we were doing here.”

“We’re not _doing_ anything,” Ray sighed.

“That’s what I said,” Jeremy snorted.

“Which one of us are they after?” Ryan questioned.

Jeremy hesitated.

“Does it matter?” He grunted, “In the end they’re still trying to get us all.”

Ray and Ryan gave him rather intense, cold looks, but he refused to back down.

“We don’t have time to worry about this,” he pointed out, “We need to find Michael. The mutt said he wouldn’t tell us anything.”

“Dogs are loyal to a fault,” Ray scoffed, “Maybe we should let him go and just follow him back?”

“No, that’s no good,” Jeremy dismissed, “He’ll smell us following him.”

“Unless the one who follows is a regular human,” Ryan pointed out.

“No!” Ray hissed, “Haven’t you learned anything from Michael getting snatched?! I’m not sending in another human to get kidnapped over us!”

Ryan narrowed his eyes out him.

“And what would you do if their positions were reversed?” He argued coolly.

Ray scowled and started to snap back, but he stopped, looking away.

“You’re right, I’d send Michael after him without hesitation,” he admitted, “But Michael’s close combat, I have more faith he wouldn’t get hurt. Or at least he could take someone down with him.”

“So give him a gun,” Jeremy offered.

“Perhaps a taser?” Ryan suggested.

“And we can follow him,” Jeremy offered, “As long as he stays back and we stay back, the dog shouldn’t be able to smell us. Like a buffer.”

“Alright,” Ray murmured, sighing heavily, “Then I guess let’s do it.”

The three of them turned to Gavin again who, after a small pause, looked up in confusion.

“Now what?”

“Now we put on a little show,” Jeremy answered.

Gavin had a feeling it was a show that wouldn’t be too good for his health.

~

Michael blinked unfocused, exhausted as he woke up. _Where?_ He rubbed at his eyes and reached out to pat his nightstand for his glasses. No nightstand. The bed was also not his. He rolled onto his back and sat up. He was shackled by one ankle to the small single bed which was bolted to the floor. There was a toilet in the far left corner and a heavy door with a small barred window in the middle of the wall to his right. 

He was in a jail cell. Minus the size of the room and quality of the items occupying it, the place looked just like county jail. Michael grunted as his bruises made themselves known. Most noticeable, one eyelid was drooping heavily, his entire left rib cage was covered in bruises, and he was pretty sure his left wrist was broken from blocking. Other than that, his whole body ached. These guys were serious heavy hitters. He had not been prepared. 

But they weren’t really aiming to hurt him, he recalled. He had made a run for the door and they tried to stop him. He fought trying to get through them, but they’d fought back to stop him from escaping. They’d been trying to incapacitate him, while telling him repeatedly they didn’t want to hurt him. So what the hell was their game if they weren’t trying to hurt him? 

He glanced around the room again. Their game was getting the others. He was a bargaining chip, leverage, a hostage. Michael hated being a hostage. But what did they want from the others? They’d blabbed about the shifting to the police, maybe that had something to do with it? Did shifters have hunters after them like in vampire or werewolf movies? Michael sighed. Speculation really wasn’t going to help. 

He stood to use the toilet, now noting he was only in his shirt and boxers, and looked around the toilet as he peed. Toilets were usually the weak points. You had to get the waste out of there somehow. There had to be an exit for it which meant you could likely find an exit for yourself if you widened it.

_ Bang, bang! _

“Mr. Jones, I’m coming in, I would appreciate it if you didn’t try anything,” Bragg’s voice called out.

“I’m fucking pissing,” Michael called back, “Gimme a sec.”

Bragg waited for him to say he was done before opening the door. Michael sat back on the bed and crossed his arms as the other man entered with who Michael believed was Collins. He was the hardest hitter of the three he’d fought. Surprising, considering his thin body and pleasant face. He didn’t look like a fighter. Anyway, Michael was pleased to see the bruise he left on the man’s jaw had turned into an ugly purple. He suppressed the urge to grin smugly.

“So what evil monologue do you have for me?” He grumbled.

“We’re not evil, Mr. Jones,” Collins dismissed, “We merely need your friends to cooperate.”

“Did you consider asking them nicely?” Michael snorted.

“Cat shifters have a tendency to bolt at the first sign of trouble,” Bragg explained, “We needed to ensure they would have to stay.”

“What do you want from them?!” Michael growled, “They’re just trying to survive in this fucking nightmare we call living. Why do you need them so bad?”

“Hm, that’s a complicated topic,” Collins answered.

“The three younger ones we only needed to get out of the way,” Bragg admitted, “We’re after the one they care for.”

Michael scowled.

“Why bother going to through this bullshit?!” He demanded, “Why not just storm the fucking castle?”

“We also needed the other one out of the way,” Bragg answered, “We needed Ramsey to be called away.”

“Okay, so why do you want Jack?” Michael pressed, “As far as I can fucking tell the guy is dying. Why do you need to harass a sick man??”

“The Pattillo Clan is a very old, very violent clan of cat shifters,” Bragg explained, “Jack Pattillo is the rightful heir to the Pattillo Clan fortune and legacy. Clan Bragg has been contracted to track and retrieve him and then get him back where he belongs.“

_ Track and retrieve. They’re dogs, that’s what the are. _

“You mean you’re being paid to fetch?” Michael sneered.

Collins’ face twisted in a small flash of anger before it cleared again. Bragg seemed unaffected.

“I guess that is one way of looking at it,” he muttered, “Anyway, we’re getting off topic. We need to record a video of you as proof of having you. We intend to trade you now that the cats are all back together. We had intended only to take him, but your hacker alerted the three of them before we could get to him.”

_Gavin._ Michael grinned proudly. _That’s my boi._ Michael wondered though, as heavy as these dogs hit, why didn’t they just confront the cats? Surely a fight would go well for them. They _did_ say they had a tendency to bolt, maybe they just couldn’t catch them if they ran for it? Michael wanted to see them fight now just to see how dog and cat shifters fought each other. 

“Please greet your friends,” Bragg requested, holding up his phone.

Michael flipped him off and suggested where he could put his greeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet holds all the secrets.


	21. Chapter 21

Gavin, Ryan, and Jeremy huddled around Ray on the living room couch to watch the video Bragg sent him on his phone.

“Please greet your friends,” Someone, presumably Bragg, requested.

“Shove your greeting right up your tail pipe, you fucking mongrel,” Michael snarled at the camera as he flipped them off.

Gavin tried to stifle a giggle behind his hands. _That’s my boi._ Ray closed the video as it ended.

“Narvaez, we’ll trade our man for yours,” he read the message accompanying the video, “Meet us at the NG ring at 2am.”

“Now what?” Ryan muttered, “Do we go?”

“Only two of us with at least three dogs?” Ray snorted, “Not great chances.”

“And we know they all hit as hard as the Rottweiler,” Jeremy murmured, “Michael was pretty beat up.”

“Why can’t you all go?” Gavin spoke up, “I could watch your friend.”

“Well...I guess you could,” Ray mumbled, “I think we can-“

“We can’t,” Jeremy interrupted, “One of us has to protect him.”

Ray frowned at him.

“Why?” He grunted, “I think we can trust Gavin.”

“We can,” Jeremy agreed, “If it was just watching him, taking care of him, but it’s not. He needs to be protected.”

“He’s the one they’re after,” Ryan realized.

Jeremy sighed, looking down and crossing his arms.

“Yes, the Pattillo Clan is no doubt trying to get him back,” He muttered.

“Pattillo Clan?” Ray repeated, “What the hell is that?”

Jeremy hesitated, tapping his fingers nervously against his bicep.

“The Pattillo Clan is one of the oldest, most dangerous cat shifter clans,” He explained, “They have lineage back hundreds of thousands of years, supposedly to the Originals, the first of the cat shifters. In comparison, the Narvaez Clan is only a few hundred years old and the Ramsey Clan is just under a thousand.”

“Jack’s last name is Pattillo then, not Ramsey?” Ryan guessed.

“Yes, he’s the current heir to the Pattillo Clan,” Jeremy confirmed, “Their traditions dictate that he has to be confirmed as dead before the second child is able to be named heir. If they get him back, they will do everything in their power to keep him prisoner and try to force him to produce an heir. Which is why I imagine he left in the first place.”

“So why are the dogs after him then?” Ray grumbled, “Don’t most cats and dogs hate each other? Why would they work together?”

“I would guess the dogs were hired,” Jeremy answered, “Or, more likely, the Pattillo Clan has some hold over them.”

“Wait, so my uncle was serious about the “Narvaez Clan”!” Ray exclaimed, “I thought that was just his way of saying our family. We were like an official clan. What does that even mean?”

“Not much any more,” Jeremy admitted, shrugging his shoulders, “There used to be clan territories and wars between clans, the whole nine yards. But as the number of cat shifters dwindle, most of the old ways are moving out. There’s many clans like ours that have simply died out or given up or even just forgotten the old ways. There are very few still hanging on to tradition and still trying to hold their authority. Ramsey, for example, is still very keen on tradition. Pattillo is still under the impression they rule the Northwest of America.”

“How the hell do you know all this??” Ray demanded.

Jeremy hesitated again, looking away.

“Does it really matter?” He muttered.

“No, it doesn’t,” Ryan spoke up, “It’s irrelevant. We just need to decide what to do. How do we split up without putting ourselves in danger?”

“We need to get Geoff,” Jeremy grunted, “And anyone we can trust.”

“That’s a short list,” Ray snorted, “Geoff is the only one we can trust that isn’t already here or shackled in a basement. I don’t even know where to find Geoff right now.”

“I do,” Jeremy assured him, “Me and you should go after him. Ryan, stay here to guard the dog and Jack. Gavin, I need you searching for Michael just in case the meeting doesn’t happen.”

Jeremy and Ray turned to leave, but Ryan stopped Jeremy to kiss him firmly.

“Be safe, both of you,” he murmured.

“You too,” Jeremy returned, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Once they were gone, Ryan’s shoulders sagged and he sat heavily on the couch. Gavin sat beside him. 

“Ryebread, will you tell me why you were in that hotel?” He asked quietly.

“Told you,” Ryan grumbled, “Job.”

Gavin hesitated.

“Ry, are you a...hooker?” He mumbled.

“Yes.”

Gavin tapped his phone nervously.

“Does Micool know?” He pressed.

“It’s not a secret,” Ryan answered.

“But you haven’t told him,” Gavin guessed.

“No, not directly.”

There was a pause of silence.

“I’ll tell h-“ “How much-“

They spoke at the same time. Ryan’s head whipped around and Gavin cleared his throat as he scrolled on his phone.

“I-It’d be weird,” he dismissed, face red, “Th-That was dumb. F-Forget-“

“Depends on what you want,” Ryan interrupted.

Gavin’s hands were shaking. Ryan took his phone from his trembling hands and locked it, placing it on the coffee table. Gavin swallowed nervously as Ryan’s hand pressed his chest, pushing him against the back of the couch. He leaned toward him to speak in his ear.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered, “Tell me how to please you.”

His hand trailed down Gavin’s torso and Gavin gripped his shirt to haul him in for a kiss. Ryan undid Gavin’s belt and jeans with one hand while pressing back against Gavin’s kiss. Gavin shuddered against him as his hand closed around his cock. 

“Hand, mouth, or ass?” Ryan muttered as he pulled Gavin’s cock free.

Gavin panted heavily as Ryan stroked him. He recalled Ryan saying his specialty was oral.

“M-Mouth!” Gavin squeaked.

Ryan ducked down and put his mouth around Gavin’s cock. Gavin moaned as Ryan’s hot mouth slid down on his cock easily. His hands flitted toward Ryan’s head, but he aborted, gripping the couch cushions instead. Ryan rewarded him by humming around him as his cock slid into his throat. Gavin panted and squirmed, resisting the urge to thrust up or push down. Ryan wrapped his hand back around Gavin’s cock and bobbed his head, moving his hand in time with his mouth. Gavin let out a whiny noise and his legs began shaking.

“R-Ry, ’m g-gonna come,” he grunted through grit teeth.

Ryan sucked his cheeks in and Gavin came, hips jerking up with a tiny cry. Ryan swallowed, gulping down Gavin’s come and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his spit off him and his own mouth. He put Gavin’s cock back in his pants and turned back around.

“H-How much?” Gavin huffed.

“How much was it worth to you?” Ryan rasped.

Gavin was quiet, sitting up and picking up his phone. He tapped it a moment before turning it towards Ryan. Ryan’s eyes widened at the figure Gavin was about to transfer. Then he grinned and snuggled up to his side.

“That much for lil’ ol’ me?” He cooed, “You know how to make a boy feel special.”

Gavin cleared his throat, blushing as he sent the money. He tentatively put his arm around Ryan’s waist.

“Can we...stay like this while I search?” He requested quietly.

“For that price, we can pretend to be in love,” Ryan snorted.

He put his legs over Gavin’s and buried his face in his neck. Gavin hummed, laying his cheek against Ryan’s head as he searched through Bragg’s properties, trying to find one that might hold Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitches. Bet you didn’t see that coming.


	22. Chapter 22

Jeremy’s phone chimed as he drove and he frowned. It was the tone for an alert from the bank account. He picked it up to check it. Payment from Gavin it looked like. The hell was Gavin sending him and Ry money for? His eyebrows went up. The hell was he sending them _that_ amount for? It was twice the base amount Ryan got from his ass. 

Jeremy’s foot slammed the brake pedal, jostling both him and Ray forward. 

_** Gavin hired Ryan?! ** _

“What the fuck??” Ray grunted, “Nearly took my head off with my seat belt! What happened??”

Jeremy locked his phone and began driving again.

“Can’t say,” he muttered.

_More like I really don’t want to be stuck in the car with you if I **do** say. _

“Is this more about your tragic past?” Ray grumbled, “You know I don’t care. I mean... I _do_ care.”

He looked out his window.

“Didn’t I apologize?” He mumbled, “Didn’t I tell you I didn’t mean it?”

“Ray, it’s not about that,” Jeremy assured him, “Me not telling you about my past is... about my fear of it not my distrust of others. And yes, I know you didn’t mean it. I forgave you, Ray. I understand. We were all heated.”

_Some of us way more than others..._ Jeremy squeezed the steering wheel as his mind drifted. Ryan had a policy of asking the customer what _they_ thought he was worth. Gavin apparently thought he was worth twice Ryan’s lowest price for his ass. That might seem like a good thing on the surface, but in reality it was very bad.

The more someone paid Ryan, the more they thought they were entitled to him and the more Ryan let them get away with. The more he gave them, the more they took advantage of him. It was a vicious cycle that always ended one way. Jeremy really didn’t want to have to snap Gavin’s neck. He liked Gavin. _Ryan_ liked Gavin. Ryan would cry if Jeremy had to kill Gavin. Jeremy hated when Ryan cried. 

Other than this, even if Gavin _didn’t_ need a neck realignment, the whole situation smelled like trouble. _Big_ trouble. 

First of all, Ray was head over heels for Gavin. Second, Michael was an extremely jealous man and extremely protective of Gavin which would surely tear him in two. Third, Gavin was clearly into Ryan a little too much to be just like any other customer. This was going to turn into a full fucking shitstorm and Jeremy really didn’t want to be a part of it.

But, when it came to Ryan, Jeremy was _always_ a part of it. 

~

_ Ring, ring! _

Gavin carefully shifted Ryan off where he was sleeping on his lap. He looked exhausted. Gavin felt guilty for asking him to work when there was so much going on. Felt incredibly embarrassed about it too.

_Ring, ring!_

Gavin followed the ringing to a bedroom. It was filled with all the signs of a sick person, with the sick person on the bed. Gavin resisted the urge to recoil from the smell of hospital. 

“Um, hi,” he greeted as he came forward, waving his hand, “I’m Gavin. Ry’s sleeping. Can I help?”

The sick one, Jack, Gavin thought his name was, pointed at his nightstand. Gavin opened it.

“Flower,” Jack rasped.

_Flower?_ Gavin looked through the drawer and found a book on botany with a large flower on the cover. He took it from the drawer.

“This?” He prompted, holding it out.

Jack pushed it weakly at him.

“Page 86,” he whispered.

Gavin frowned as he flipped open the book to the page. There was a loose piece of paper tucked in the book. “Last Chance” was written on the top. Gavin looked over the paper, reading it.

“You need this?” He murmured, looking up.

Jack nodded.

“But why haven’t the others...” Gavin mumbled, trailing off.

_ Last Chance _

“What are your odds?” He asked quietly.

“50/50.”

Gavin didn’t like those odds. He tapped the book, biting his lip.

“You’re sure?” He pressed, looking into Jack’s brown eyes.

He was intelligent, eyes sharp and alert even through the haze of his sickness.

“I’m sure,” he confirmed.

Gavin looked down at the paper.

“Okay,” he agreed, “I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” Jack muttered weakly, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Gavin chuckled nervously, “Wait until I’ve succeeded.”

He closed the book and held it to his chest.

“I’ll do my best,” he promised.

Jack smiled at him and Gavin waved awkwardly again before leaving the room. He tucked the book in his pants, under his shirt before gently shaking Ryan awake. Ryan blinked blearily at him.

“You wanna go again?” He grunted, rubbing at his eyes.

“N-No, I-I just need to go check something out,” Gavin mumbled, face red, “I, um, d-didn’t want to leave you asleep with everything going on.”

“Oh, okay,” Ryan muttered, standing up and stretching.

Gavin shifted awkwardly, face burning like the sun. He felt like they should probably talk about this. Ryan leaned toward him and kissed his cheek.

“See you later, daddy,” he murmured.

Gavin’s whole body went red as Ryan left the room. He reeled a moment, touching his cheek where Ryan’s lips had just been. He shook his head and hurried out the door. _No time for that now._ He had to help his friends. He pulled the paper out and squinted at it. _Lindsay, she knows a bunch about cats, she’ll know where to get this stuff._

~

_Bang, bang!_

Michael moved away from where he was trying to loosen the bolts on the toilet. He was pretty sure if he could get it torn off the floor and wall, he could bust through to the piping system. If he was halfway lucky, there would be enough room for him to wiggle between the walls and the pipes. If not, well, he’d toss the toilet at someone and hope that helped.

“What do you want?” He grumbled as he sat back on the bed.

Bragg opened the door and brought him a bowl of stew and a bottle of water. There was a metal spoon in the bowl. _Poor decision, mutt._ Michael drank half the water before picking up the bowl.

“Do you have to watch me eat?” He grunted around spoonfuls, “You’re fucking freaking me out.”

“Sorry,” Bragg answered shortly.

He turned his gaze down and he crossed his arms as he waited for Michael to finish eating.

“You’re fucking weird, you know that?” Michael muttered.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Bragg assured the concrete floor.

_What the fuck is up with this kid?_ Michael couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. This guy was not a kidnapper. Not malicious. He was more like the awkward, but extremely intelligent friend that worked behind a desk. 

“Why are you doing this really?” He pressed, “You don’t like those cat shifters. Why work for them?”

“No choice,” Bragg murmured, “They have one of us.”

Michael’s eyebrows went up. 

“We have to trade the heir for her,” Bragg added, sounding utterly defeated and exhausted, “Keeping this family together has become...difficult.”

Michael looked down at the empty bowl in his hands. 

“Keeping family together is never easy,” he mumbled under his breath, “Not in this world.”

He finished the water and handed the dishes back to Bragg.

“You should consider finding more family,” he suggested, “More people you can trust.”

“In this world?” Bragg snorted, “Not likely.”

He left the room and Michael felt a twinge of guilt as he moved back to the toilet. He sat and jammed the spoon under the bolt. Bragg seemed like a decent sort, but Michael wasn’t going to let him take Jack or anyone else in their little fucked up family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh, oops.


	23. Chapter 23

Ryan could not bring himself to care about the _Situation_ as he made a sandwich for the mutt. It was a horrible idea, he knew this. Gavin was his friend and Ray had a massive crush on him. It was not a good idea to play with fire. 

But Ryan didn’t care. In fact, Ryan was absolutely buzzing with relief and joy as he took the food to the dog. Gavin was saving him. As long as Gavin wanted to use him, Ryan wouldn’t have to blow any more random strangers. Gavin had dropped five times Ryan’s usual price so casually Ryan’s head spun. He apparently had cash to burn and Ryan was more than happy to have it burned on him. In this way anyway. This was a proper exchange.  


He wouldn’t have to worry about the money any more. He wouldn’t have to worry about pulling his own weight. He wouldn’t have to worry about getting hurt either. No more alleyways, no more exhausting group jobs, no more gross dicks in his face. Ryan was so relieved he could’ve cried.

So the others were just going to have to deal with it.

Ryan opened the door to the basement room they were keeping the dog in. He was healed, back to his human form, and clothed again. He still looked utterly miserable though. Ryan handed over the plate and the guy took it, chowing down pretty quickly. Ryan felt a twinge of guilt. He’d waited to long to feed him. 

“What’s your name?” The dog rasped.

“Vagabond, is what I go by,” Ryan grunted.

“What clan are you?” The dog clarified.

“I don’t have one,” Ryan muttered.

The dog was quiet a moment.

“Why did you let me heal?” he finally questioned.

“We couldn’t interrogate a corpse,” Ryan answered bluntly.

“Why aren’t you interrogating me now?” The dog pressed.

“Your family set up a trade with us,” Ryan explained, shrugging, “We don’t need to try to get you to tell us where he is if they’re gonna trade him for you.”

“What about the Pattillo heir?” The dog mumbled, “We’re still going to try to catch him.”

“You can _try_ all you want,” Ryan snorted. 

“We need him for another trade,” the dog insisted, “They kidnapped one of us. We’ll stop at nothing to get him to trade for her.”

“Is that supposed to convince me you’re not bad guys?” Ryan scoffed.

“No, I’m trying to warn you,” the dog sneered, “You can’t run from us. We’re going to track him down no matter what.”

“Well, I wish you luck in that endeavor,” Ryan muttered, “But he’s our family the same as the one you’re missing is yours. We will also never give up.”

He took the plate back and left the room. He wondered if all clans were so uptight. 

~

“How did you find us, stray?” 

Jeremy almost decked the Ramsey guard for calling him a stray. He bowed formally instead.

“We have a friend among the Ramsey Clan,” he answered.

Ray was standing there, baffled, as his eyes darted over the compound. It was big for a secret place in the middle of the woods. The log walls were tall, covered on the top by razor wire. _This is where Geoff goes every month?_

“Friend or not, we cannot allow strays in our walls,” the other guard snorted.

“We are not strays!” Jeremy snapped, lifting from his bow, “We are representative of the Narvaez Clan and we come seeking our friend.”

“Narvaez?” The guard repeated, eyebrows going up, “We thought the Narvaez Clan had died out.”

“Patriarch Ray Narvaez the Second,” Jeremy introduced, gesturing to Ray.

Ray gave a little wave. The guards glanced at each other in surprise. 

“I will go get the matriarch,” one of them announced.

They scurried off, leaving Jeremy and Ray standing awkwardly with the other guard. Jeremy typed up a message to Ray. 

_Let me do the talking. Bow only to the Ramsey matriarch._

Ray nodded his understanding. They waited a few more minutes before a party of people arrived at the gate. Geoff was not among them. Jeremy bowed again.

“Jeremy, of the Narvaez Clan, speaking for our patriarch, Ray Narvaez the Second,” he greeted, gesturing to Ray again.

“Marceline, of the Ramsey Clan, speaking for our matriarch, Wendy Ramsey,” one of the Ramsey group returned.

The matriarch bowed to Ray who bowed in return.

“We have been told you seek a friend?” Marceline prompted.

“Yes, our clan is in danger,” Jeremy answered, lifting back up from the bow, “Geoff Ramsey, we need his help.”

“Geoff Ramsey is in the middle of his monthly meditation,” Marceline explained, “He cannot be interrupted.”

“This is an emergency,” Jeremy argued, “We are in grave danger without him.”

“This is unfortunate, but we cannot interrupt,” Marceline insisted.

Jeremy hesitated. He really didn’t want to, but it seemed like he had little choice.

“Then we would appeal to you to ally with us,” He tried, “We would negotiate an official friendship.”

Marceline looked to the matriarch who looked over Ray a moment before nodding confirmation.

“We agree to hear your appeal,” Marceline answered, “Please join us.”

They entered the compound and started across it, headed for the large building at the center. Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. _Now I’ve got to come up with something to give them._ He could offer their skills, possibly, but without any knowledge on how good any of them were, they’d likely refuse. 

He could offer the Narvaez Clan join their‘s, but if they found out about Jack, that could be a problem. And generally clans liked marrying in, which would mean one of them would end up stuck here married to one of the Ramsey daughters. Plus if they found out Geoff was taking care of Jack, he’d likely end up in trouble with them. Pattillo and Ramsey were considered enemies. Or they used to be, many years ago when Jeremy last heard.

“Here we are, please sit,” Marceline spoke up as they entered the community building.

Ray and Jeremy sat at a low table, across from the matriarch and Marceline. Marceline tapped the table and Jeremy removed his hip holster, laying it on the table. The matriarch tapped the table and Jeremy nudged Ray’s foot with his own. Ray put his hip holster on the table beside Jeremy’s. 

“We were once allied,” the matriarch spoke quietly, “Your father said there was no child to inherit.”

“Yes, well, he didn’t know about me for awhile,” Ray admitted, shrugging one shoulder.

“You look like him,” the matriarch murmured, leaning toward him, “You have his eyes.”

Jeremy’s guts clenched at the gentle look she was giving Ray. The guards had gotten the matriarch directly when they heard the name. _Shit, she used to bang Ray’s dad??_ Ray leaned across the table too.

“You knew him?” He asked, eyebrows up.

“Yes, he was a very good friend of mine,” the matriarch answered.

Ray put his hands on the table, fidgeting as he looked down.

“What was he like?” He mumbled.

The matriarch put a hand over one of Ray’s and squeezed gently.

“He was an arrogant man,” she recalled, smiling a bit, “But he was kind at his core. His heart was good, though he often said things he didn’t mean while angry. A good man, even though he was often misguided.”

Ray twisted his hand in hers and squeezed back.

“I guess I’m more like him than I thought,” he muttered.

Jeremy was surprised that Ray, of all people, was using charm to get his way. Ray was more of a “point a gun at it” type of problem solver, but he and the matriarch were speaking softly, heads close as they leaned across the table. It was awhile before Ray said anything substantial.

“Please, will you help me?” He murmured, looking at their joined hands, “I know I shouldn’t take advantage of such a kind soul and I never would otherwise, but I need my friend to help me save my clan.”

The matriarch lifted Ray’s chin to force him to look up at her. 

“I will gladly help you,” she assured him, “As long as you promise to visit me again.”

Ray looked down, like he was embarrassed or shy. Jeremy nearly burst into laughter at the thought.

“I would love to see you again,” he mumbled, “I’m surprised you want to see me. I’m nothing special.”

“I disagree,” she laughed, “I think you are quite special.”

Ray suppressed the urge to gag and wrapped up the conversation quickly. After Geoff was fetched, they all climbed into Jeremy’s car and they briefly explained the situation. Geoff was quiet and pale-faced as they drove. He supposed he should’ve guessed they’d catch up eventually, but the whole reason they picked Los Santos was because it was completely free of clans. The few cats of LS were all retired or too young to know about clans. 

Permission to live in Los Santos was Geoff’s reward for his years of service. He was meant to live free of the clan obligation (apart from his monthly traditional meditation). He was technically not a full clan cat any more and he was not supposed to interact with clan cats. He’d conveniently failed to mention he was living with two clan-related cats.

He glanced at Jeremy driving, recalling that Jeremy somehow knew how to act in a clan. _Make that three._

~

“Why do you need these anyway?” Lindsay asked as Gavin picked through her garden, “Are you trying to lure in a cat or something?”

Gavin hesitated over the plant Lindsay said was cat’s claw, squinting at the paper.

“Or something,” he muttered.

_Five thorns of cat’s claw._

He picked five thorns from the plant and dropped them in the jar he was holding the other ingredients in. 

_One purple bloom of catmint._

Gavin moved to the plant Lindsay said was catmint. He plucked one of the pretty purple flowers and dropped it in the jar. _Okay, that’s all the ingredients._ He looked at the half full jar. Could this really save the sick kitty?

“A recipe?” Lindsay grunted, suddenly in his ear, “What’s “Last Chance”?”

She was looking over his shoulder at the paper. Gavin floundered trying to come up with some excuse.

“I-It’s a potion, uh, a-a health potion... of-of sorts,” he stammered.

“A potion?” Lindsay guessed, “Trying to become a witch, Gav?”

“Uh, sort of,” he mumbled.

“I’ve never made a potion before, can I help?” Lindsay asked brightly, “You did get most of the ingredients from _my_ garden.”

“Er, sure, if you want to,” Gavin agreed.

“I have a big sauce pot that’ll be perfect for this!” She announced, grabbing his arm to drag him from the greenhouse.

Gavin could do little else but stumble after her. He was glad she didn’t ask too many questions though. He didn’t have a lot of answers. 


	24. Chapter 24

Gavin frowned at the sauce pot. Lindsay frowned at the sauce pot. They frowned at each other.

“So is it working?” Lindsay asked.

“I have no clue,” Gavin admitted.

He looked back at the recipe.

“Simmer until the mixture turns silver in color,” he read.

He looked back in the pot.

“It doesn’t say how long it takes,” he grumbled.

“Are you sure we even mixed it right?” Lindsay prompted, “Where’d you get this recipe?”

“From...a friend,” Gavin answered hesitantly, “What am I doing?? I should’ve googled it first!”

He got out his phone to google the potion. Lindsay stared into the pot thoughtfully.

“Maybe you have to be an actual witch?” She suggested.

“I, er, I don’t know if witches are real,” Gavin muttered, scrolling through google, “Or how I’d even find one...But no, the person who gave me the recipe isn’t a witch. Um. Well, I don’t _think_ he is.”

Lindsay glanced at the botany book Gavin had taken the recipe out of. Maybe there was something in there they were missing? She opened it to the page the loose paper had been tucked in. A page on the various catnip plants. 

“Gavin!” She exclaimed, grabbing his arm, “I bet we used the wrong catmint! Mine is the hybrid version, I bet your potion uses the parent one. I know where to get the right one!”

“You do??” Gavin demanded, “How-? Why am I questioning anything any more??”

They turned the stove off and hurried out the door. Gavin needed to hurry and get the potion to the sick cat before the others got back. They certainly wouldn’t allow him to give it to him. He didn’t exactly blame them. 50% was not a good chance. 

~

_ Bang! Bang! _

Michael quickly hid the fucked up spoon and sat back on the bed. 

“Come in, I guess,” he called out.

Bragg opened the door, this time followed in by Collins. Michael raised an eyebrow as Bragg unlocked the shackle and handed over the rest of his clothes. Michael dressed as he considered trying to bolt. Ultimately, he knew he couldn’t fight them again. He was aching from what they did to him the first time. After he was fully dressed, Bragg cuffed his hands behind his back.

“So is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” He grunted as Collins gripped his upper arm to lead him from the room, “You’re leaving me in suspense here.”

“We’re trading you for the man your friends captured,” Bragg answered as they moved down the hall, “Our friend for you, is the deal.”

_Why the hell didn’t you tell me before I bothered trying to fucking escape??_ He could’ve saved himself the trouble. They led him into the back of a black van and restrained him in a seat. Collins drove while Bragg sat in the passenger’s seat. Michael wondered why this was a job they were handling. Didn’t they have minions for this? Then again, Michael got the feeling they really, truly didn’t trust anyone but each other. Which was a smart move, really.

Michael looked through the back windows, watching the dust they were kicking up. They were in the middle of a fucking desert. Michael was glad he hadn’t escaped after all. He had no idea where the fuck they were. He sighed tiredly, leaning back in the chair. He hoped this would be over soon, but he knew better than to count on it. 

“You alright back there?” Bragg questioned, looking behind him.

“No, I’m not alright, you fuckhead,” Michael growled, “I got fucking kidnapped, why would I be alright?!”

A guilty look twisted on Bragg’s face and he turned back around. _Damnit, kid, don’t make me like you._ Michael didn’t want to like the guy because then he’d feel bad about snapping his neck for coming after his family. 

_ Thunk. _

Bragg looked back around at the sound of Michael’s cuffs dropping against the floor of the van. Michael rubbed his wrists as he settled into the seat. He’d never been a fan of handcuffs. He crossed his arms, looking back at the dust clouds following them. It was really too dark, but Michael thought he saw another car. So Bragg had minions on the job after all. Not good. Michael’s side didn’t exactly have reinforcements. 

He was suddenly regretting all the people he rejected friendships with. He could really do with some more friends right about now. Especially since he was sure they’d try to take Jack while exchanging him for the dog. Why was Jack’s family so forceful about this anyway? They wanted Jack back bad enough to kidnap one of the dogs, but why bother? _Jack must not want to go back, so they’re trying to force him._ Michael’s guts were twisted like pretzels. 

~

It was getting pretty late when Gavin showed back up at the house. Ryan opened the door for him and immediately kissed his cheek. Gavin blushed fully red, touching his cheek.

“Um, y-you should take a nap, Ryebread,” he suggested, trying to steer away from the Thing They Should Probably Be Talking About, “I-I’ll wake you up if anything happens, yeah?”

“Did you end up finding Michael’s prison?” Ryan prompted as they moved up the stairs.

“No, unfortunately all of Bragg’s properties are basically top secret,” Gavin grumbled as they went down the hall, “I can’t find any one property that seems more likely than the others. Can’t find much at all on any of them.”

“Well, as long as the trade works out, I guess it doesn’t matter,” Ryan muttered, shrugging.

They stopped in front of a door. Presumably Ryan’s bedroom.

“Would you like to come in?” Ryan offered.

Gavin would _love_ to come in.

“Ry, I...don’t think that’s a good idea,” Gavin murmured, squeezing his bicep nervously, “I-I don’t think _this_ is a good idea.”

He gestured weakly between them.

“I shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” He mumbled at the floor, “I was being selfish.”

Ryan seized his hands tightly. He looked up in alarm.

“You weren’t!” Ryan exclaimed, “You were quite generous! Please, let me continue to serve you!”

Gavin could’ve died. 

“O-Okay,” he breathed.

Ryan pushed him up against his door.

“I’ll give you another one since you were so generous, sir,” he offered, pushing his hands through Gavin’s hair, “You don’t have to pay for this one.”

He pressed his lips to Gavin’s and Gavin gripped his jacket tightly as they mouthed at each other’s lips. _Lovely Ryan..._ Ryan trailed his lips down Gavin’s throat as he undid his belt and lowered himself. Gavin groaned, head thumping back against the door as Ryan’s hot mouth closed around him again. 

Ryan gripped his thighs, pulling his legs up over his shoulders. Gavin squeaked, almost falling as Ryan took his weight onto his shoulders, leaving Gavin only held up by him and his back braced against the door. One hand clawed at the door while the other laid over Ryan’s head. 

Gavin squirmed and whimpered, struggling to stop himself from thrusting into Ryan’s throat. It was just so inviting as Ryan bobbed on him. So hot and tight and wet. Ryan swallowed, squeezing his throat around his cock.

“R-Ry!” He cried in warning.

He came, slumping against the door and slowly sliding down it. Ryan made a truly obscene slurping noise on his dick that made him cover his crimson face behind his hands as Ryan pulled off him and helped lower him to the ground. Gavin ended up folded up against the door, his legs on either side of Ryan’s waist. 

When he could finally look him in the face again, he nearly flinched at what he saw. Ryan’s face was flushed, his lips parted, and his eyes trailing over Gavin. Gavin’s eyes flicked down to Ryan’s crotch. Definitely a bulge. _He’s hard. He’s hard over me._ Gavin shuddered and Ryan seemed to snap out of his daze, shaking his head and moving to put Gavin’s cock back in his pants. 

Gavin wanted to offer, but in his experience, hookers were particular about this sort of thing. Ryan kissed his cheek again and they wobbled their way to their feet. This was not good. This was trouble. Gavin didn’t want to stop. He wanted to pay ten times as much to keep going. He reached up and kissed Ryan’s lips. 

“Sorry, you worked again,” he mumbled, “Go take a nap now.”

“Right.”

Ryan went into his room and Gavin opened his phone. _If he thinks I’m not paying, he’s crazy._ He sent the money and moved toward Jack’s room. He retrieved the bottle with the silver potion inside. He took a deep breath.

_ 50/50 _

~

Jeremy’s phone chimed and he slammed on the brakes. _No fucking way!_ He fumbled for his phone. The same amount from Gavin again. _Twice. Twice in one day. Twice._ Jeremy pulled the car over and killed the engine. Geoff and Ray were demanding to know what was going on, but Jeremy was too busy calling Ryan.

“Jer, what’s-?”

“Twice, Ryan?!” Jeremy shrieked, “Twice in the same fucking day?! How the _hell_ am I supposed to feel about that?!”

Ryan was quiet a moment while Jeremy squeezed his burning eyes closed.

“He’s...nice,” Ryan whispered, “He doesn’t push. He’s paying me five times what I usually charge. I don’t have to do the others any more. I don’t... _want_ to do the others any more.”

Jeremy’s chest was tight.

“Ry, I could’ve-I can find other jobs for you!” He cried.

“This is my special skill,” Ryan mumbled, “This is the thing I’m the best at. And now I can do it safer than any job you could find me.”

Jeremy sighed. He was right, but...

“They’re not gonna like it,” he muttered.

“I know...” Ryan murmured, “I...I know.”

“Let’s...talk about this after,” Jeremy suggested tiredly.

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jeremy hung up and started the car. 

“The hell was that about?” Geoff grunted.

“None of your business,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Ry has a new client,” Ray reasoned, “Someone paying him a lot more than usual. Someone you know.”

Jeremy really wished he hadn’t called Ryan.

“It’s...Gavin,” Ray muttered under his breath.

_ Crash! _

Jeremy flinched as Ray’s fist went through the back window. 

“Ray, I’m sure it’s-“ He started.

“Shut up,” Ray interrupted coldly.

Jeremy shut up. _Looks like the weather forecast of “shitstorm” was correct. **Again.**_ Jeremy rubbed his forehead tiredly. He was so fucking tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is FINE.


	25. Chapter 25

Gavin watched the sleeping kitty. The cat had the same hair color as the human. _Interesting._ He was twitching and spasming a lot. Gavin hesitated, hand hovering over him. He lowered his hand, petting the cat’s head gently. He really wasn’t sure what else to do. The internet wasn’t actually that helpful about this. Apparently whatever problem Jack had was rare enough even the internet didn’t know that much about it.

Maybe he should get Ryan. Cats cuddling together were good for them, right? But Ryan was so tired and would likely be very angry with Gavin when he saw he’d fed Jack the potion. Gavin hesitated again before crawling up on the bed and curling around the shaking kitty. He did seem to calm down somewhat as Gavin pressed him to his chest.

“It’s okay, Jack,” he murmured softly, “You’re gonna be okay.”

_50/50_

Gavin’s eyelids drooped as the warmth of the cat against his chest relaxed him. Just a little nap wouldn’t hurt, right? As he fell asleep, Ryan woke up to the sound of the dog trying to break out of the basement, his ears twitching as he leapt up. He was glad he’d left his door partway open for Gavin.

He hurried downstairs, far quicker than the dog. He made it to the basement door just as the dog broke through it. They squared up immediately, bodies tensing and fists raising.

“You’re not going anywhere, mutt,” Ryan hissed.

“What are you gonna do about it, _queenie?”_ The dog growled.

Ryan knew he was being baited. His mind could process that he was being baited. It didn’t stop him from lunging. The dog wasn’t fast enough to block the blow to his face, but it barely made him waver back. Ryan whipped sideways to avoid a jab and fired off two of his own against the dog’s sternum. The dog wheezed and stumbled back a step.

“I told you, your master is coming for you,” Ryan growled, “So be a good boy and sit.”

He ducked to avoid the hook and whipped his bare foot out, slamming it against the side of the guy’s knee. The dog sat on the floor, hard, grunting.

“Good boy,” Ryan sneered.

The dog growled, moving to get up and Ryan stomped his heel into his guts. The dog wheezed again, groaning miserably.

“Stay!” Ryan barked.

The dog whimpered and tears filled his eyes.

“We...have to,” he huffed, “W-We have to s-save her!”

“Did you not think you could appeal to us for help?!” Ryan shouted, “We fight the same enemy, you insufferable mutt! I may be naught but a queen, yet even _I_ can see we should fight together!”

He pulled away from the dog. 

“Are all you dogs so fucking stupid?” He grumbled.

The dog glared at him, swiping roughly at his tears as he sat up.

“You don’t understand!” He spat, “The Pattillo Clan is too powerful! Not even allying with you could save us.”

“If they’re so powerful and evil, then how do you know they’ll actually release your friend?” Ryan snorted.

The dog’s face twisted and he broke down, immediately sobbing and howling in despair. Ryan wrinkled his nose. _Ew._

“Don’t do that,” he grumbled, crouching down, “Look, I’m sorry, okay? That was harsh.”

He patted the dog’s head.

“Er, there, there,” he offered.

The dog launched at him, gripping his shirt tightly and shoving his crying face into Ryan’s chest. His tears and snot and drool immediately soaked Ryan’s shirt. _It’s slobbering on me. Ew._ He patted the dog’s shoulder, hoping this wouldn’t take very long. 

After entirely too much blubbering, in Ryan’s opinion, Ryan decided to try to cheer the dog up the same way he tried to cheer Jeremy up: ice cream. 

“M-My name’s Alfredo,” the dog sniffled, “I’m not usually such a mess.”

“I’m Ryan,” Ryan retuned, “And I’m always a mess.”

That got a chuckle from the dog that relaxed Ryan a bit. Maybe they could fix this without having to fight the dogs. He wasn’t an idea guy though. He needed Jeremy to tell him what to do. He pushed the sundae across the counter to the dog and came around to sit beside him. 

“What’s your friend like?” He wondered, “The one in danger, I mean.”

“Her name is Fiona,” Alfredo answered, “She’s smart. A bit crazy, I guess, but fierce. Funny too.”

“She sounds like she fits in LS pretty well,” Ryan snorted.

“I guess so,” Alfredo murmured, “Listen, I can’t take you seriously while you’re in your boxers.”

“You interrupted my nap, you bastard,” Ryan grumbled, “So you just gotta live with the consequences.”

“Do you have sex with all the others in your family?” Alfredo asked bluntly.

“No, just most of them,” Ryan muttered, “Well, it’s a three and three split right now.”

The dog laughed again and again Ryan felt tension leaving him. Maybe if they became friends, things would go better. Maybe if he made friends with the dog, he wouldn’t die for Gavin hiring him. He didn’t count on that though as his ears twitched. The others were pulling in. 

“My family might be jumpy at first, but they won’t kill you,” he assured Alfredo, “Just give them a moment.”

Ray was stomping his way through the house toward them. _Well, he knows. Great._ Ray’s eyes were fire as he stormed into the kitchen and up to Ryan. 

_ Smack! _

Ryan had about figured that. He rubbed his stinging cheek.

“You mangy fucking whore!” Ray hissed, “I should toss you out on your ass!”

Ryan didn’t bother trying to defend himself. 

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” Ray demanded.

_“He_ approached me,” Ryan mumbled.

_ Smack! _

“So you just accepted?!” Ray shrieked.

“If they’re decently clean, I always accept,” Ryan murmured, “We need the money.”

“We don’t need _his!”_ Ray cried.

He lifted his hand to smack him again, but was suddenly thrown backwards, slamming against the wall behind him. Jeremy put himself between Ryan and Ray.

“You try to hit him again, I will break your fucking hand,” he growled, “Don’t take your anger out on him. It may be ill-advised, but it was _their_ choice and technically none of your fucking business.”

“It’s my business when it affects my family, in my house!” Ray snapped, coming back forward again, “Don’t act high and mighty, you’re just as mad about this!“

“I’m not mad!” Jeremy argued as Ryan stood behind him, “I was annoyed, I think it’s a bad idea, but I’m not mad. Some of us have self-control and rationality. Some of us don’t act like a spoiled brat when we don’t get what we want!”

Ray clenched his fists tightly as tears filled his eyes, his head dropped.

“How is this fair?” He whispered, “Why do you get all of them? Why can’t I just have one?”

“Ray, I...” Ryan murmured, “I’m sorry.”

Ray wiped roughly at his eyes.

“Enjoying the show, mutt?” He sneered at Alfredo, “Why’s he out?”

“He tried to escape,” Ryan answered, “Then we had a talk. The dogs have a friend who’s been taken by the Pattillo Clan. We think we should work together since we have a common enemy.”

“Fuck no,” Geoff spoke up for the first time.

“Why not?” Jeremy grunted, “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Really?” Ryan chirped, rubbing his face against Jeremy’s, “I had a good idea?”

“Yes, you did,” Jeremy chuckled, rubbing back.

“No, we don’t work with dogs,” Geoff growled.

“Racist,” Alfredo spoke up.

“Go fuck yourself,” Geoff suggested.

“You know what?” Jeremy spoke coolly, _“You_ go fuck yourself, Geoff. It’s _our_ boyfriend with the dogs.”

“And my oldest, closest friend who risks the most!” Geoff countered, “You have no idea what they’ll do to Jack!”

“Yes, I do!” Jeremy snapped, “I know ten times better than you how cruel a clan can be! But we’re not going to let Jack get hurt!”

“What clan were you??” Geoff demanded, “Where do you come from?!”

Jeremy shrank away from him, into Ryan who moved partially in front of him defensively.

“That’s none of your fucking business,” he growled, “Back off, Geoff.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Ray finally cut in, “The past doesn’t matter. Old clan connections don’t matter. I say we work with the dogs.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m working with dogs!” Geoff insisted.

They started to bicker amongst themselves as Gavin stirred upstairs. He was enveloped by warmth, his face pressed against a firm chest. He hummed, snuggling into the chest as he slowly started to wake up.

“You’re adorable,” a deep voice, similar to Ryan’s, chuckled, rumbling in the chest against his face, “Are you sure you’re not a cat too?”

Gavin rubbed at his eye as he leaned back to look at the man whose naked body was pressed against him. 

“Good morning, sleepy,” Jack teased, giving him a friendly smile.

Gavin’s eyes went wide and he sat up abruptly.

“I-It worked!” He exclaimed, “You’re better!”

He looked over the man in surprise. He patted over Jack’s torso and arms. He looked bigger, stronger, had more color in his face. His eyes were clearer. 

“It really worked!” Gavin repeated.

He squeezed Jack’s biceps while Jack watched him with an amused smirk.

“Yes, thanks to you,” He murmured as Gavin moved on to poking his ribs, “You saved my life, Gavin. Thank you so much.”

Gavin halted feeling him up and looked up at his face, blushing.

“I-It was nothing,” he mumbled sheepishly, squeezing his own bicep.

“You are so frickin’ cute,” Jack mused, “Would you like to sleep on me some more?”

Gavin covered his crimson face. _Yes, yes I would!_ Jack squeezed his hip before sitting up himself.

“Guess I better get dressed,” he muttered reluctantly, “Our family will want to see meas soon as possible.”

Gavin checked the time as Jack stood to go to his closet. It was getting close to time to exchange for Michael. He wondered if the others were back yet. Jack re-emerged from his closet, now dressed and stretched a bit. 

“How are you feeling?” Gavin asked as he moved off the bed.

“A bit stiff,” Jack admitted, “But mostly okay. Cat forms heal everything but old age, you know.”

“So no adverse effects to being sick so long?” Gavin guessed as they moved toward the closed door.

“Nope, I’m fit as a fiddle,” Jack assured him. 

“Still, maybe you should take it slow,” Gavin suggested as he opened the door.

Without the seal of the soundproof door, they could hear the loud bickering of the others downstairs. 

“Oh dear,” Gavin murmured.

Jack ruffled his hair and they made their way down the hall and then the stairs. The others were so wrapped up in arguing they didn’t notice them until they entered the room. The four other cats froze and they stared at him in shock. Gavin shifted nervously and Jack patted his head reassuringly.

“Mornin’, boys,” he greeted, “What’s for breakfast?”

“You, you made Last Chance!” Geoff accused, pointing a finger at Gavin.

Gavin shifted closer to Jack who put an arm around his waist.

“Yes, he did,” He confirmed, “Saved my life. He’s a good guy. I approve of his addition to our family.”

Gavin blushed, fidgeting with his shirt.

“I-It really wasn’t that difficult,” he mumbled.

“And he’s so cute too!” Jack exclaimed, pinching his red cheeks, “So adorable!”

Gavin tried to cover his face in embarrassment. 

“Ja~ck!” He whined.

“My god,” Alfredo spoke up, “Even _I_ want to slap the whore now.”

Ray choked on sudden laughter. 

“Oh my god, what is my life??” He shrieked rather deliriously. 

Geoff moved across the room to grab Jack into a tight hug. Jack squeezed him back and they buried their faces into each other’s shoulders. Gavin rubbed at teary eyes, wondering if Michael was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen is a term for a prego cat, irl. In this world queen is a term used for a cat shifter whose purpose is to bear children, usually for clan heirs. However, with time the term became an insult synonymous with whore and/or someone whose only purpose/use is to be a whore. 
> 
> Anyway, lots of duct tape over the shirtstorm protection wall. I’m sure everything’s fine now. :D


	26. Chapter 26

Once everyone was caught up, the ayes had it and the decision was made to work with the dogs. Despite Geoff’s avid disapproval, he agreed to be a part of whatever plan they ended up with. Though he insisted they would never be friends. The lot of them piled into the two cars they had available to drive to the meeting point. Gavin drove Jack and Geoff while Jeremy drove Ray, Ryan, and Alfredo. 

Michael was let out of the van as his family arrived. Gavin had to be held back as he immediately tried to run at and tackle Michael. Michael was shocked to find it was Jack holding him back. Gavin huffed, whining at Jack and he pinched his cheek. _What the fuck did I miss??_ Michael wondered as they met halfway.

“Al, you alright?” Collins called to the person Michael didn’t recognize.

“I’m fine,” they called back, “Actually, we think we should work together. Join forces with the cats. They want to help get Fiona back.”

Michael ground his palm between his eyebrows. _So I took this beating for no fucking reason._

“Why would they help us?” Bragg wondered, “We kidnapped one of them.”

“Yes, but we understand your motivations,” Jack spoke up, “And we have a common enemy. It’s better to work together.”

Bragg hesitated.

“I can’t agree to that,” he muttered, “It puts her at risk.“

“Matt, we can trust them,” The other dog protested, “And I think we can win if we work together.”

“No,” Bragg answered, “Now let’s exchange.”

Michael was pushed forward while the dog sighed and switched sides with him. 

“I’m sorry,” Bragg murmured, “I really am.”

Michael stiffened as he realized they were being surrounded. He quickly put himself between Gavin and the dogs. They all tensed to fight, but they were easily out numbered. 

“We can take the Pattillo heir alone,” Bragg spoke in a calm, collected tone, “Or we can take you all.”

“I’ll go,” Jack agreed, stepping toward the dogs, “Please don’t hurt them.”

“Jack!” Geoff hissed, “What are you doing?!”

“Trying to stop more senseless violence,” Jack answered as he allowed himself to be cuffed.

“Thank you,” Bragg mumbled as they guided Jack to the van, “I really appreciate that.”

“No!” Geoff shouted, “I told you I would never let them take you back!”

He launched forward, toward where Jack was being led. He twisted to avoid one of the dogs between them and dashed forward. He went for Bragg, but didn’t make it before there was a hand on his chest. The hand shoved and actually lifted him from the ground. 

He flew back several feet, but landed (predictably) on his feet, boots kidding across the pavement. He nearly immediately launched back forward. Jack stepped between Geoff and Bragg, putting up his cuffed hands. Geoff faltered. 

“Geoff, it’s okay,” Jack assured him, “I got out once, didn’t I? I can do it again.”

Geoff’s eyes searched his a moment before his head dropped and he relaxed out of his fight stance. Jack squeezed his shoulder before turning to be led away. Geoff dropped to his knees as he watched him go. _Don’t you get it, Jack? They won’t let you get away so easily this time._

“I love you!” He called as Jack started to step into the van.

Jack smiled at him.

“I love you too,” he answered softly, “Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again.”

He stepped in and the van door closed with muted thump that echoed in Geoff’s skull. _No, we won’t. I’m never going to see you again._ Geoff watched the van leave, staring until he couldn’t see it any more. Once it was out of sight, hot tears poured down his face. He’d gotten Jack back finally only to immediately lose him again. How was this fair? 

~

After sleeping forever in Ryan’s bed, Michael woke up feeling much better. Not shackled, in a nice bed with Gavin pressed up against him. Life was back to some semblance of order. He got up to pee and was doing so before he processed that it was weird that Gavin was with him in Ryan’s bed. He’d been cuddling Jeremy when he’d fallen asleep. He laughed as he realized he got tag-teamed again. _Assholes._

Gavin was sitting up, looking anxious when he got back to the bed. Michael sat beside him and ruffled his hair.

“What’s up, boi?” He asked, “You look worried.”

“Ry needs to talk to you,” Gavin answered, “He’s on his way up.”

“Uh, okay?” Michael grunted.

They waited quietly a moment and Gavin got up to leave as Ryan entered the room. Ryan leaned toward him, but he ducked his head and dashed out the door. Ryan frowned and turned like he was going to follow him, but Michael cleared his throat. He closed the door and came over to sit beside him. Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

“You wanna tell me what the fuck that was about?” He muttered.

“I will in a minute,” Ryan promised, “But I need to tell you something else first.”

“Okay?”

“I’m a hooker.”

“Okay.”

Michael waited.

“Was that it or...?” He prompted.

“You’re not upset?” Ryan asked, eyebrows raised.

“Why would that upset me?” Michael wondered.

“You don’t have a problem with me banging loads of strangers?” Ryan snorted.

“As long as you’re safe about it,” Michael answered, shrugging, “You _are_ safe about it?” 

“Yes, of course,” Ryan assured him.

“Whoring is safer than some of the shit you could do,” Michael pointed out.

He considered if he had enough spare cash to hire Ryan himself. That would be preferable to him fucking the sort of douchebag that hired a hooker. 

“So...Gavin hired me,” Ryan confessed, voice hesitant and quiet, “And as long as he wants to, I’m going to keep accepting.”

Michael frowned at him.

_“He_ approached you?” He questioned carefully.

Ryan nodded. Michael looked at the door Gavin had left through. _Ah. Ryan was trying to kiss him, but Gavin didn’t want him to do that in front of me._ Michael tapped his fingers on his thigh thoughtfully.

“You know he has a crush on you,” Michael pointed out, “Those don’t usually turn out very nicely for whores. He might start expecting things.”

Ryan frowned at him, looking confused for a moment. Then his face cleared in realization. 

“Oh, you...you’ve been one,” he reasoned, “You’ve been a whore too.”

Michael looked away.

“Yes, I did a lot of questionable shit when I was taking care of my mom and Danny,” he admitted, “Whoring was one of the easier jobs _physically,_ but I couldn’t stand all the pushy fuckheads. I assume Gavin’s paying you well?”

“Yes, he’s very generous,” Ryan confirm, “Extremely so. I tried to give him more for paying so much, but he just paid again anyway.”

“He’s too nice for his own good,” Michael snorted, “As long as you don’t take advantage of his kindness, we won’t have a problem.”

Ryan shifted, turning away and looking down.

“I am though, aren’t I?” He mumbled, “I’m not worth what he’s paying, but I’m going to keep doing it anyway.”

“Ry, you _are_ worth it,” Michael disagreed, “I don’t care what price he’s paying, you’re worth it and more. You’re amazing and you’re fucking beautiful.”

He leaned over and kissed Ryan’s blushing cheek. 

“I’d advise being careful though,” He added, “Sugar daddies that actually like you can be bad news. Make sure you keep that line between work and play very clear.”

“Okay.”

Ryan leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder and took his hand.

“Don’t tell Jeremy, but I’m sort of hoping I can pay his third too,” He mumbled, “I don’t want him to have to fight any more.”

“Why wouldn’t you want him to know that?” Michael wondered.

“He gets defensive about fighting,” Ryan explained, “When I suggest he shouldn’t, he thinks I mean he _can’t.”_

“Yeah, that sounds like him,” Michael laughed, “Very proud. He _is_ good, but I would also prefer him not fighting. Gavin’s got the cash to burn, so I’m sure he’d pay you enough to cover both of your shares.”

“Why’s he so rich anyway?” Ryan grumbled.

“He owns a company, dude,” Michael snorted, “Didn’t you know?”

“It never came up?” Ryan offered.

“Yeah, I guess not,” Michael muttered.

They fell quiet a moment before Ryan spoke again.

“I’m in love with you.”

Michael blinked rapidly in surprise.

“It’s okay that you’re not in love with me,” Ryan assured him, “I’m not telling you to pressure you or anything. I just think you should know.”

Michael was surprised. Someone was in love with him? Someone absolutely amazing and gorgeous was in love with him. He leaned his head against Ryan’s. _Am I in love with him too?_ He didn’t know. He was in love so rarely. Maybe he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly everything is fine now.........


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dub-con, “daddy” mention

Michael sighed as Gavin fidgeted next to him.

“Listen, I don’t care, Gav,” he muttered, “You’re hiring him. It’s not a problem for me. I fucking get it. As long as you don’t start expecting shit, demanding it, we won’t have a problem. I’m actually a bit glad.”

“Really?” Gavin asked, surprised.

“Yeah, puts my mind at ease,” Michael admitted, “Knowing he’s not being hired by assholes is good. It is a bit weird, you guys being friends, but honestly, I’d really prefer the little bit of awkwardness to the thought of Ryan being fucking used and abused by strangers. At least with you I can trust you won’t be pushy. Plus I know you couldn’t possibly take on a fucking _spider,_ let alone Ryan, if it came to it.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ weak!” Gavin huffed.

“You are pretty weak though,” Michael snorted.

Gavin harrumphed at that before they went quiet for a moment.

“So...what are you gonna do about Ray?” Michael wondered.

“Ray?” Gavin repeated, “What do you mean?”

Michael frowned at him.

“What are you going to do about the massive crush he has on you?” He clarified.

“Ray has a crush on me?!” Gavin demanded.

“Are you an idiot?” Michael muttered dryly, “Yes he has a crush on you. He kissed you, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, he did do that,” Gavin recalled, “I...don’t think I like Ray like that.”

He shrugged weakly.

“Do you only like older guys or something?” Michael grunted.

Gavin considered it. Considered that he was attracted to Ryan and Jack, but not Michael or Ray. 

“Uh...yeah, I guess so,” he agreed, a little pink at the discovery. 

“It’s truly incredible how little you know about yourself,” Michael muttered, shaking his head.

“Well, I never thought about it before,” Gavin grumbled, “You know I usually lean toward women.”

“You usually lean toward anyone who gives you positive attention,” Michael snorted.

Gavin harrumphed again and Michael ruffled his hair fondly. Downstairs the others were discussing Jack’s rescue.

“Is this layout for sure accurate?” Jeremy wondered, smoothing out the map Geoff had drawn.

“It _was_ accurate,” Geoff muttered, “They’ve probably moved stuff around since I last saw it.”

“The Pattillo Clan must be pretty wealthy,” Ray guessed, “Having so much land and so many buildings to maintain.”

“Yes, they’re fucking loaded,” Geoff grumbled.

“We could try tunneling in,” Ray suggested, “If we’re deep enough we can sneak up on them.”

“Too risky,” Jeremy dismissed, “Without knowing for sure about the layout, we’d be tunneling blind. I think our best bet is trying to talk our way in somehow. At least to ensure we have the right layout.”

“Sounds like a job for me,” Ryan chimed in, “No one ever suspects the whore.”

“How do we get them to hire you though?” Ray prompted, “It’s not like you can just walk up to the gate and shout “Who wants some ass?”

“No faith, Ray,” Ryan huffed, “I’m good at shaking my ass.”

“Yeah you are,” Michael teased as he and Gavin joined them.

Ryan whacked his arm as he sat down beside him.

“Asshole,” he grumbled.

“Anyway, we just need to get one of the Pattillo’s into the city somehow,” Michael offered, “Get them some place to conveniently have Ry show up.”

“Stage a meet cute,” Jeremy piped up.

“You are such a weeb,” Michael laughed.

Jeremy blushed.

“I am not!” He protested.

“You are,” Ryan insisted.

“Assholes!” Jeremy huffed.

“What’s the plan after Ryebread gets in?” Gavin questioned, steering the conversation back.

“I guess he scopes the place out,” Jeremy offered, “Maybe try to find a door to open for the rest of us. Even if he can’t find one, we’ll at least have the layout.”

“Won’t he have to... _work_ though?” Gavin mumbled, fidgeting nervously.

“Yes, that’s the idea,” Ray muttered.

Gavin found himself annoyed by that. It wasn’t like Ryan belonged to him or anything, but still, he felt like he was _his._ Ryan put his arms around Gavin suddenly, nuzzling into his neck.

“It’s okay, daddy, they’re just borrowing me for a bit,” he assured him.

Gavin blushed horribly. 

“Ry!” he whined, “You’re embarrassing me!”

“I thought you liked cuddling?” Ryan grumbled.

“Ry~an~!” 

“Gav~in~!”

“So immature,” Gavin muttered, shaking his head.

“I’m gonna barf,” Ray announced.

“Me too,” Michael agreed.

“I think it’s cute,” Jeremy disagreed, smiling.

“You’re such a romantic,” Michael snorted.

Jeremy blushed.

“I just think all forms of affection are adorable,” he mumbled. 

_“You’re_ adorable,” Michael cooed.

“Now I’m really gonna barf,” Ray grunted.

~

Ryan landed on the hood of the car and looked behind him for a pursuer. 

_ Bang! _

Ryan jumped as a bullet hit the pavement nearby. He hopped off the hood and hurried around to the side of the car, tapping on the window.

“Let me in!” He called, tapping urgently, “I’ll make it worth your time!”

_ Bang! _

He jumped again.

“Come back here, you filthy whore!” Michael shouted from the fire escape.

“Please, please let me in!” Ryan begged, tapping more urgently.

The door opened and he jumped in the backseat. 

“Drive, please!” He shouted, slamming the door shut. 

The car took off and he tumbled over the passenger. He straightened up and grabbed their hands.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, “You just saved my life! I’ll repay-“

He stopped, sniffing at them. His eyes widened.

“Y-You’re a shifter?!” He demanded, “I thought-I-I was beginning to think I was the only one on the West coast!”

“Didn’t you say something about making it worth my while to save you?” The other shifter commented.

“Right! So sorry!” Ryan blurted, going for their belt, “Sorry, I just meet so few of us!”

They were pushy, something he’d about figured based on how Geoff talked about the Pattillo family. He struggled not to vomit when they came. He struggled not to punch them in the face for their pushiness. He wished Jeremy was there. Jeremy never minded when he needed to get rough with him after. 

“Thank you,” he still simpered after it was over, “Can we do it again later?”

The shifter laughed and caressed his cheek.

“You want to meet some more shifters, queen?” They offered.

Ryan didn’t stifle his wide grin.

~

Ryan met six more shifters before requesting a break. They gave him free range which Ryan thought was rather stupid as he wandered the complex. The buildings were all connected, which Ryan thought was different than what Geoff said. He wasn’t sure though. He’d purposely not looked too closely at the map. He wanted to make sure he didn’t look like he knew where he was going or even where he was. 

He needed to find Jack most importantly. There was no point if they didn’t know where he was. The tile floors were cold on his bare feet as wandered down hallway after hallway. The shifters that passed him seemed to know he was authorized to wander as all they did was nod at him when he passed. He passed five or six of them before he found anything of note. 

Weirdly there weren’t any guards standing around, so Ryan didn’t even realize this was an area he probably shouldn’t be in until he was at the bottom of the stairs. It was jarring to walk down a set of stairs and find himself in a different century. It was a prison. The cells were pretty old fashioned looking, with iron bars floor to ceiling. The floor was stone and positively freezing on his bare feet. 

Most of the cells were empty, but separated by foot-thick stone walls, so he had to walk through the whole place to be sure. The very last one on the right side was occupied. Ryan wrinkled his nose as he moved toward the cell. The occupant was a dog shifter. This had to be the friend of Bragg’s. They hadn’t let her go after all. He’d never been so unhappy to be right about something.

He glanced around, looking for witnesses or cameras before crouching down. She was staring blankly ahead of her, expressionless, her legs out straight and her arms hanging limply at her sides. Her legs were both splinted and one of her arms was as well. She was covered in bruises and lacerations. She’d put up a hell of a fight, apparently. 

“Fiona?” Ryan whispered.

Her eyes snapped to him and her face twisted in disgust.

“How do you know my name?” She demanded, voice rough, “Who the fuck are you?”

Ryan glanced around again.

“My name is Ryan,” he muttered, “I know Bragg.”

She scowled at him.

“No way in hell Matt sent you,” she scoffed.

“He didn’t,” Ryan agreed, “I’m here for _my_ friend.”

“Then why are you talking to me?” She wondered, squinting at him.

“Because I still want to help you too,” Ryan answered, “Why haven’t you shifted to heal your wounds?”

“I tried,” she grumbled, “But every time I do, they come beat me until I shift back.”

Ryan winced. He glanced back at the stairs. He didn’t want to leave her alone, but he couldn’t let her out. They’d get caught immediately and he wasn’t an idea guy. He had no ideas on how to sneak her out.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” he murmured, “But we’ll be back. We’re not gonna leave you behind.”

“Don’t give me false hope, cat,” she growled, “You’re not coming back.”

Ryan felt it, the pain of abandonment. The tightness in your throat when you realize you’ve been left behind. The burning in your eyes as you realize you weren’t good enough. The squeeze on your heart as you realize you will always end up alone. He gripped the metal bars tightly.

“I will,” he insisted, “Your family is missing you. I’ll make sure you get back to them.”

Fiona’s face was screwed up as though the words were tearing her in two. She squeezed her eyes closed and her head dropped.

“Please...don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she whispered.

“I would never,” he assured her as he stood, “I only make promises I _will_ keep. And I _will_ be back.”

He left her, quickly moving on. _I have to find Jack and then get the hell out of this place. I have to hurry._ Eventually he found himself in a residential type area. This is where he finally found Jack in a cafeteria. He did his best not to immediately tackle him in triumph and sat down beside him.

“Hi there!” He greeted, waving cheerfully.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Jack muttered under his breath.

Ryan looked down at his tank top, short shorts, and short leather jacket.

“What’s wrong with this?” He pouted, “Hm, though I should’ve worn stockings, my feet are freezing.”

Jack covered his eyes with one hand, sighing.

“Why are you here?” He murmured. 

“Meeting all the lovely shifters,” Ryan answered, “Deciding the best place to park myself to make my ass most available.”

His ears twitched as the shifter who brought him there entered the cafeteria. He waved enthusiastically at him as he made his way to the table. Ryan wrapped his arms around his waist as he stopped beside him and grinned up at him. The man chuckled lightly and brushed a hand over his hair.

“What’re you doing here, darlin’?” He questioned, “Not soliciting our heir, I hope?”

Ryan frowned. 

“Heir?” He repeated, “What’s that mean?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” the shifter soothed, caressing his cheek, “Your services are requested over in the barracks if you’re up for it.“

“No!” Jack snapped, standing up and slamming his hand on the table, “Absolutely not!”

Ryan turned away slightly to frown at him.

“Why not?” He grunted.

“Have you interest in the queen, sir?” The other shifter questioned, “I thought you didn’t do that sort of thing?”

“I do, I want him,” Jack answered quickly, “I don’t want anyone else touching him.”

_“No_ one else?” Ryan huffed.

“Quiet,” Jack hissed, “Send him to my quarters immediately.”

“As you wish, sir,” The other shifter assured, “Come along, darlin’.”

Ryan scowled as he was led away.

“Why’s he so important?” He grumbled.

“He’s the heir to this entire compound and the fortune behind it,” The shifter explained, “Fortunately for you, that means you will be well taken care of. Even more so than you would’ve been otherwise.”

Something dawned on Ryan as he was led into a living room type area. They had never intended to let him leave. It was why he was free range, why all the other shifters knew and didn’t worry about his presence, why security inside was so lax. No one came in that would make it back out. _Shit._

The whole plan hinged on him being able to leave and tell the others what he found. His face was patted and he shook himself awake. He’d been sat on a couch. The shifter was standing in front of him.

“If you don’t mind,” he murmured, “I’d still like to see you. The heir doesn’t have to know.”

Someone willing to go behind their boss’ back was the perfect someone to manipulate. Ryan grinned up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fine, everything is fine. Don't worry guys. Everything is fine.


	28. Chapter 28

Jeremy watched Michael pacing back and forth. In a way it was comforting to watch. Like some action was being taken even though nothing was really happening. Jeremy wanted to hit something, break something. According to Geoff, the Pattillo Clan used to hire hookers all the time and never made them stay. He’d assured them of this several times before they decided it was safe to send Ryan in.

“They were all regular humans though, weren’t they?” Jeremy realized, looking at Geoff, “The hookers before. They must not have been cat shifters.”

“I guess not,” Geoff grunted, “You think they made him stay because he’s a shifter?”

He didn’t sound particularly convinced.

“Shifters are so rare nowadays,” Jeremy pointed out, “They must be at least somewhat interested in keeping around any they can find.”

“That’s it, I’m going,” Michael announced, starting for the door, “I’m getting him back.”

Jeremy ran forward, gripping his arm.

“You can’t!” He exclaimed, “You could hurt him in the process! We have to be careful!”

“Being careful ended with Ryan stuck with-!” Michael shouted.

He stopped, squeezing his eyes shut.

“We don’t know what they could be doing to him,” he muttered, “I can’t just sit here!”

Jeremy’s phone chimed and he frowned. Everyone who could text him was here. He pulled it out. 

_ It’s Ry. Don’t worry, I’m safe. I’m being treated very well by a friend. I’ve become a resident here and this place is connected. You can’t respond, but don’t worry. It’s not like I’m in locked in the basement like an animal. You know me though, I’d probably just Stay even in the simplest dungeon. XOXO _

“What the fuck?” Jeremy wondered aloud, “Ry sent me a text?”

He read it aloud to the others.

“A friend?” Gavin spoke up, “He must mean he’s found Jack, right?”

“Resident, he must mean they’re in the residential building,” Geoff offered, “They must be stuck there.”

“Connected?” Ray grunted, “What’s that mean?”

“Like the internet?” Gavin suggested.

“No, he’d have no reason to mention the internet,” Jeremy dismissed, “Besides, clans are old, they probably don’t have the internet.”

“Connected, the buildings are connected,” Michael reasoned, “He’s trying to tell us if we get in one building, we can get in them all.”

“What was that last bit about though?” Geoff mumbled, “Locked in the basement? That sounds so needlessly pointed.”

Jeremy looked at the message. Why did he capitalize “stay”? _Stay. Animal._

“The dog,” Jeremy realized, “He’s saying the dog is locked in the basement. And that their dungeon is simple? What that means, I don’t know.”

“Simple!” Gavin exclaimed, “He means security-free! That’s our access point!”

“We get in the dungeon, we can get in anywhere,” Michael added, “And if it’s simple, security-free-“

“-then it’s the one I remember,” Geoff concluded, “Ry’s just gotten us our way in.”

Jeremy looked back at the message. _Oh, Ry, what did you have to do for this?_

~

Ryan wished Jeremy was there. He watched his cigarette smoke rise from where it was puffing out of his mouth. No, Michael would be better. Michael loved getting roughed up. Jeremy liked it in certain ways, but mostly just tolerated it when Ryan had a bad job. When Ryan needed to reaffirm his strength. 

“What can I do for you, prince?” Ryan greeted Jack.

Jack sighed as he came over to sit where Ryan was laying in the grass. 

“I heard your jaw got dislocated,” He muttered.

“Mmyeah,” Ryan hummed, “It was pretty good.”

“Ry, are you okay?” Jack whispered.

“What a stupid question,” Ryan snorted under his breath, “Don’t worry, I popped it out myself.”

He didn’t actually, but he’d encouraged the man to be as rough as he wanted to. Really, it was the same in his eyes.

“Why?” Jack grunted. 

Ryan rolled unto his side and looked at Jack with teary eyes.

“Um, i-if you’re offering, I-I w-wouldn’t mind sending a-a message t-to my friend,” he whimpered, “B-But really, I-I’m okay, I-I promise! It barely hurts!”

He winced, rubbing his jaw. Jack snorted out a dry laugh. Ryan grinned at him and rolled back to look at the sky, taking another drag off his cigarette.

“My special skill,” he muttered bitterly, “You want a go on this ride too, prince?”

“I don’t think you need to bang _more_ people, Ry,” Jack scoffed.

He shifted, laying down next to him and taking his hand. 

“You don’t have to do it any more,” he whispered, “We’ll find other ways, Ry.”

_But if I’m not this, if I don’t do this, what will I have? What use will I be?_ Ryan focused back on the cloud of smoke as he squeezed Jack’s hand. _No self-doubting, Ry!_ Jeremy would say. 

When was the last time they were separated this long with no idea when they’d see each other again? _If_ they’d see each other again. Ryan actually shook his head at that thought. _No._ Jeremy would never leave him behind. He promised and he’d showed Ryan several times that he meant it. _Jeremy will come for me._ Ryan smirked. _Yeah, he will._

~

Bragg seemed less than thrilled to see the lot of them.

“What?” He grunted, not looking up from his computer.

Jeremy stepped forward, fists clenched at his sides.

“We know where your dog is,” he announced, “And we know how to get them back.”

Bragg looked over at him, glancing between each of those in the gathered group.

“The hooker, he went in,” He guessed.

“Yes, we sent him in as a scout,” Jeremy admitted, “But he ended up stuck inside himself. He got us a message, so we know how to get in now. We need your help, but you need us too.”

Bragg looked like he was in pain.

“I can’t,” he muttered, “I can’t risk it. They could kill her.”

“Don’t you get it, Matt?” Diaz snapped, stepping around the desk, “Leaving her in there is killing her! Either she dies alone in a dungeon or she dies knowing we tried to save her! I know what she would want us to do! I’m working with them!”

He moved the short distance, standing beside the cats.

“Fredo, please, I-“ Bragg started.

“He’s right, Matt,” Collins spoke up, “We can’t keep doing nothing. I’m going too.”

He crossed the distance and squeezed Diaz’ hand. 

“Matt, sometimes caution is the wrong move,” He added, “Please, don’t let her die alone, thinking we didn’t try to save her.” 

Bragg squeezed his eyes closed and dropped his head, his long hair falling over his shoulders as he pressed a palm to his forehead. 

“Alright,” he whispered, “We’ll work together.”

Jeremy puffed out a relieved sigh and shot the other two dogs a grateful look. They nodded sharply at him. 

“So where do we start?” Bragg questioned.

“What do you have in the way of tunneling equipment?” Jeremy asked in answer.

Bragg’s eyebrows rose. 

~

Fiona’s ears twitched and her head lifted.

_ Boom! _

She jolted as an explosion rocked the building. She shifted and crawled toward the cell door, dragging her injured legs behind her as more vibrations buzzed through the room. 

_ Boom! _

She leaned against the bars, pressing her face against them as she tried to see where the vibrations were coming from. It was under the floor. The explosions had been separate, far above her. 

_ Boom! _

A distraction for whatever was vibrating under the floor. She thought of the cat, the one that promised he’d come back for her. His family must be tunneling in. 

_Boom!_

She gripped the bars tightly. If they were tunneling in, who was setting off explosions? 

_Boom!_

Her eyes filled with tears. _Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wondered what song you should listen to while reading this fic the answer is Everything is Awesome by Lonely Island while weeping softly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical abuse

Ryan had Jack’s hand, hurrying through the compound while trying not to look like they were. Three days they’d been waiting since the message and finally their family had come for them. Ryan knew it wasn’t really that long, but for him it was the longest he’d been without Jeremy in years. He felt like he was shriveling up, returning to the husk of a person he’d been before Jeremy came in and made everything better. 

And, he had realized, absence _did_ make the heart grow fonder. In particular, he was dying to see Michael and Gavin. He felt guilty about that. He shouldn’t be so keen to see his sugar daddy, but he was. He wanted to cuddle up with him and tease him. He hoped the whole family would be willing to just cuddle him for awhile. After he dragged one of them off and got the aggressiveness out of him, of course. 

Ryan wasn’t sure why he thought he’d be lucky enough to just waltz out of that place. Michael, the very coincidentally named cat shifter that had dislocated his jaw, rounded a corner just as they did, nearly smacking right into Ryan who promptly broke Jack’s hand. He released it in a hurry, whipping back with a panicked look.

“Shit, are you okay??” He demanded.

“Fine, I’m fine,” Jack assured him, a bit strained, “No big deal.”

“Where are you two going?” Michael questioned.

“Away from the explosions,” Ryan answered, trying to keep up his cheerful charade.

It was slipping though, he was wearing out. He was tired. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to run off?” Michael hissed tightly, “You need to go back to your room.”

Ryan snapped. He slammed his foot into his crotch so hard he actually lifted him off the ground. The cat shouted as he bent over and Ryan kneed him in the face. Ryan spun, sending his heel into Michael’s temple and Michael flew into the wall. He gripped the man’s shirt before he could fall and crowded into his space. 

“Before I leave, you should know,” he growled, “I _let_ you hurt me. I could have killed you at any time.”

He seized Michael’s hand and laced his fingers through his, squeezing like they were holding hands. Then he twisted, bending his hand unnaturally until he heard several cracks. Michael screamed in pain.

“You really shouldn’t mess with a man who knows how to put his dislocated jaw back in place,” He whispered.

Then he gripped Michael’s face around his mouth and slammed his head into the wall until he went limp. He dropped him and turned back to Jack who was staring at him in shock.

“What the fuck did he do to you?” He wondered.

“He seemed to think we were in a relationship,” Ryan muttered, “One rife with domestic violence. Let’s go before someone comes to investigate those screams.”

He took Jack’s not broken hand and started back down the hallway. He knew three days was hardly any time at all to be abused, but it wasn’t his first rodeo. He hoped it would be his last though. He tried to pushed it from his mind as they hurried toward Fiona and what he _really_ hoped was his family digging their way up. With the explosions that were rocking the building, he was sure they’d understood his message and were using it as a distraction. 

Again, he wasn’t sure why he thought they could be lucky enough to just leave. Three shifters blocked their path and another three blocked the way back. Ryan put his back to Jack’s and they squeezed hands.

“If this is it,” Jack murmured, “Geoff, tell him...”

He choked and Ryan squeezed his hand again.

“I’ll tell him if it comes to it,” he assured him, “And you tell Michael and Jeremy.”

“I will.”

They squeezed hands one more time before letting go and widening their stances. The cat shifters drew knives, which did not bode well, but at least they didn’t have guns. Ryan brought up his fists.

“Come on, then,” he coaxed, grinning widely, “Don’t be shy.”

Far above their heads and the compound in general, Jeremy banked in the helicopter while Michael held on, wobbling a bit as he tried to aim the grenade launcher.

“We’re running out of ammo!” He called out over the sounds of wind and explosions, “And undamaged spots. Bragg, are you in yet?”

He frowned in the silence.

“Bragg?” He called again, “Can you hear me?”

Again there was only silence.

“Jeremy, can you hear me?” Michael tried instead.

“Loud and clear,” Jeremy answered.

“Gav?” 

“Present!”

“Ray?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Geoff?”

“I think we all know why he’s not responding,” Geoff muttered.

Michael’s guts clenched and fire surged in his blood.

“I don’t know if you can still hear me, but you are dead man, Bragg,” He snarled.

“So what do we do?” Gavin mumbled, “How do we get them out?”

“Geoff, get to the tunnel entrance,” Jeremy instructed, “Go in and try to meet Jack and Ry halfway. Ray, Michael, shoot to kill. Just don’t aim toward the residential building or the prison. We need to wrap this up before their backup gets here.”

Everyone answered in the affirmative. Far below them, Fiona was struggling as she was being carried out of the tunnel.

“The cat!” She cried, “We can’t leave him! Matt, how can you do this? We can’t just leave him! He said he’d come back for me, how can I leave him?!”

“Easily, Fi,” Matt muttered as they hoisted her up into the van, “We’re not risking our lives for his.”

“But they helped us,” Alfredo pointed out as they climbed in, “We really shouldn’t leave them.”

Trevor closed the doors of the van and they drove away.

“As much as I hate betraying them,” he murmured, sighing, “Matt’s right. We can’t risk our lives for theirs. The tunnel is there, they just have to get to it.”

“You don’t understand,” Fiona whispered tearfully, “He visited me. He kept coming back to make sure I wasn’t alone. He was...getting hurt because of it.”

The other three glanced at each other in surprise. Guilt weighed heavy on Matt’s soul for many things, but even if the cat was the nicest person in the world, his family came first. He wasn’t going to risk them getting hurt for him. 

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly, “I really am.”

Trevor squeezed his knee reassuringly, but Matt was not reassured. He looked back toward the compound where he was sure the cats were fighting their way to the tunnel. 

Ryan wobbled, unsteady as another explosion rocked the place. The destruction seemed more focused now and he tried his best to pick up his hobbling pace. They were leaving a red trail behind them originating from the massive stripe on Ryan’s outer thigh. He held Jack’s cat form closely to his chest. 

“It’s okay,” he assured him, “We’re almost there.”

He was shaking with the struggle to stop himself from shifting. Paws would have no traction on the tile floors and they’d go even slower than they already were. Ryan’s leg was weakening as the wound rained down it. _He_ was weakening. He was so cold, so in pain, and so exhausted. 

He saw salvation finally in the form of the doorway for the stairs to the dungeon. He’d been there dozens of times in the last three days, trying to reassure himself he wasn’t alone while Jack was too busy to be near him. He didn’t make it to the top step before he collapsed and shifted. His eyes dropped closed as he shrank into his clothes.

Geoff jogged partway up the stairs only to hesitate as he heard voices. 

“Put the queen back where he belongs,” Someone hissed.

Geoff drew his gun and dashed up the rest of the stairs. He shot and killed the shifter holding Ryan’s cat form. Then he shot and killed the one of the group that had a gun. The last was holding Jack by the throat as he shifted out of cat form. Geoff hesitated as Jack woke up, shaking his head blearily. He was too close for comfort. Geoff didn’t want to try to shoot the one using him as a shield with Jack that close. It wasn’t aided by the fact he had a knife against Jack’s throat.

“Decide, the prince or the queen,” the shifter growled, “I’ll let the prince go if you leave the queen.”

“You won’t hurt him any more,” Jack snarled back.

Then he slammed his elbow into their guts and his head into their nose. The knife cut him and he gurgled blood while Geoff tracked the other shifter with the gun. He just needed Jack out of the way. Jack dropped and Geoff fired, shooting the shifter between the eyes. Jack shifted immediately and Geoff quickly scooped him and Ryan up. 

“I’ve got them!” He called as he rushed back down the stairs, “I’m in the tunnel now!”

He dropped down and started jogging toward the exit, trying not to jostle them too much. 

“Light it up, boys,” Jeremy ordered.

Geoff wobbled as they did so, having traded grenades for rockets. He gave up on worrying over jostling them, now worried the tunnel would collapse and sprinted for the exit. 

“Their backup’s arrived!” Gavin announced, “We need to go!”

“I got this,” Michael assured him.

He watched the other helicopter approaching the compound through the sights of the rocket launcher. He waited until it was over the compound to fire.

_ Boom! _

The helicopter spiraled down.

“Go now!” He shouted, gripping the handle.

Gavin and Jeremy pulled away from the compound as the helicopter crashed and a massive explosion went off, throwing fire and debris into the air. They were so close Michael could feel the heat of it on his face as he whooped triumphantly.

“I mean, fuck Bragg,” he laughed, “But at least he has fun toys!”

“Will you get in a seat?!” Jeremy shrieked, “Put on a seat belt!”

Michael only cackled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone made it out alive. And mostly in one piece.  
> Tomorrow is the last chapter. After this is over, true horror will be released on your asses.


	30. Chapter 30

Jeremy sprinted across the parking lot as Ryan met him halfway. Ryan fell on his ass as Jeremy leapt into his arms. Michael hesitated next to the helicopter. 

“Are you okay?!” Jeremy sobbed into Ryan’s neck.

“I’m okay, baby,” Ryan assured him.

“No, you’re not!” Jeremy cried.

“I _am,”_ Ryan insisted, brushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair, “I’m okay. You saved me. I’m okay.”

Michael practically vibrated with his desire to go to Ryan and touch his face and his hair and squeeze him in his arms. He wanted to make sure he was okay, that he was really there. But...this didn’t look like an event for him to participate in. Ryan looked up at him from over Jeremy’s shoulder and one of his hands reached out, like he was inviting Michael to take it. 

Michael tried not to stumble in his haste to come to his side. He gripped Ryan’s hand in both of his and kissed his knuckles. 

“I’m so fucking glad you’re okay,” he whispered, “I...I _do_ love you. I fucking love you. I love you both.”

Jeremy looked around at him in alarm, eyes wide. He glanced at Ryan and then the two of him gripped his hoodie and hauled him in, planting a kiss on either cheek. He blushed as they wrapped their arms around each other and their heads came together. He wanted to stay there forever. Right in that circle. But of course they couldn’t, not physically anyway.

Ryan was nudging against Jeremy and squeezing his hip.

“Now?” Jeremy muttered, glancing at Michael, “You can’t wait?”

Ryan shook his head, rubbing his face against Jeremy’s. 

“Okay, my car’s over there,” Jeremy grunted, “Michael sorry, we have to separate for a bit. We’ll meet you back at the house.”

“Uh, okay, but why?” Michael grumbled, “Why can’t I go with you?”

Ryan looked over at him, his eyes trailing down. Michael blushed. _Oh, they’re going to fuck._ Ryan was particularly horny it seemed. Michael thought back to how horny he used to get when he was a hooker. It made more sense now why Ryan was horny constantly. Ryan suddenly squeezed _his_ hip, rubbing his face against his. 

“I-I can come,” Michael offered.

Ryan hummed his approval.

“Michael, I dunno about that,” Jeremy mumbled, “Uh...Ry, he...”

He hesitated, glancing at where the other cats and Gavin were gathered together.

“He gets a little aggressive,” he murmured, “I mean...a _lot_ aggressive. After some jobs.”

Michael swallowed.

“I want to come,” he admitted, face crimson as Ryan squeezed his hip tighter.

Jeremy hesitated, but let out an almost relieved sigh. 

“Okay, you guys go to my car,” he instructed, “I’ll tell the others we’re leaving.”

They split up and Ryan dragged Michael by his wrist to Jeremy’s car, shoving him into the backseat. Michael whacked his head on the way in and he really wished that made him less into it. Ryan pushed him into the seat, hand firmly pinning him down on his sternum. Michael was shaking as Ryan leaned over him and started biting his neck. Hard. _Really_ fucking hard. Michael bit his lip, trying to contain his screaming and moaning at least until they were out of ear range of the others. 

“Ry, give me your taser,” Jeremy ordered as he slipped in the drivers seat.

Ryan shrugged off his jacket and put it in the passenger seat. Jeremy rooted around in it while Ryan returned to biting Michael. The click of a taser startled them both and they looked over at Jeremy.

“I will tase you if I have to,” Jeremy warned Ryan, “He says stop, you stop or I _will_ tase you.”

Ryan whimpered, nodding sheepishly. 

“No covering his mouth,” Jeremy added.

Ryan nodded again.

“Michael, you say stop if you need to,” Jeremy instructed, “It doesn’t matter if it _is_ Ry, if he’s hurting you too much, he should stop. I’m not questioning your abilities here, I’m telling you Ryan can get bad, okay?”

“Okay,” Michael agreed, nodding, “I understand.”

“Good, then you can continue,” Jeremy answered, turning back and starting the car.

Ryan shoved Michael’s shirt up and bit over his chest as Jeremy pulled out of the parking lot. The quiet was a bit unnerving for Michael, but he was quickly losing the capacity to care as Ryan seemed keen on marking up every inch of his skin. He thought he was going to explode by the time they finally parked somewhere. 

Ryan literally ripped his jeans apart, tearing the denim like it was made of paper and flipped him around. His boxers went the same way and Ryan pushed his ass up. Michael’s thighs trembled and he moaned, rocking his ass in air. Ryan shoved a dry finger into him and he cried out, tears filling his eyes. Ryan tore his jeans more, pushing the fabric off his ass and hips while his finger fucked into him. Michael gripped the seat below him and shrieked as Ryan raked his fingernails down his ass.

Ryan clawed up his ass, his back, and his thighs as he fingered him dryly, working up quickly to two then three. He seemed to be enjoying just causing Michael pain for a little while which did everything to get Michael into it. When Ryan decided he was ready, he pulled away to get his dick out and gripped the back of Michael’s neck to shove his face down in the seat. Michael moaned as Ryan pressed him into the seat and spat in his hand. 

Michael screamed as Ryan pushed into him and Ryan shuddered behind him. Michael sobbed as he thrust forward, trying to force his way in. Michael’s body clenched and rocked away from him and he growled, gripping his hip to stop him from moving. Michael shrieked out a moan and forced his body to unclench. Ryan let out a groan as he slid the rest of the way in and immediately started fucking into him. 

Michael clawed the seat, screaming and sobbing as Ryan fucked him quick and hard, hands holding him firmly in place. Despite how bad it hurt, despite how much worse it probably sounded, Michael was throbbing and leaking between his legs. He felt like an object. Like a hole being used by Ryan without thought for whether he was enjoying himself, so of course he was definitely doing so. Except he wanted more. As always.

He tried to push up, as though he was unhappy with his position firmly under Ryan. Ryan growled, shoving him back down. He struggled, shoving at Ryan’s hand on his hip and Ryan flattened him into the seat, forcing his hips down and shifting to pin him down with his body. Ryan moaned in his ear, gripping a handful of his hair as he rutted into him. 

Michael was screaming shrilly at the new angle, Ryan’s cock rubbing over his prostate. His own cock was rubbing almost uncomfortably against the seat. Ryan bit down on his ear suddenly and Michael jerked, choking on another scream of a moan. He was biting hard, drawing blood and Michael’s eyes rolled back as he came against the seat. 

He was surprised Ryan didn’t rip a chunk out of his ear when he followed behind him, jerking his head as he filled Michael’s ass. As soon as he came, he let go, whimpering and licking at Michael’s ear. He ran his fingertips over Michael’s scalp too where he’d been pulling his hair. 

“It’s okay,” Michael assured him hoarsely, “I’m okay.”

Ryan shifted, twisting them and pulled Michael close to him, licking and nosing at his ear while his arms wrapped around him tightly. He was mewling and whimpering and Michael wondered if he was distressed because Michael was hurt or if he was distressed because _he_ was hurting. Michael rubbed his hands over Ryan’s arms as well as he could.

_“We’re_ okay,” he whispered, “We’re both okay.”

Ryan buried his face in Michael’s hair and shook as he cried softly. Michael rubbed his arms and whispered reassurances until Ryan cried himself to sleep, his hold on Michael loosening. 

“You okay, Michael?” Jeremy asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Michael assured him, “Tired.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Jeremy chuckled lightly, “You’re safe to take a nap. I’ll keep watch.”

Michael relaxed as he closed his eyes.

“Oh, Michael?” Jeremy called softly, “One last thing.”

Michael opened his eyes and Jeremy looked back at him, smiling.

“I love you too.”

Michael smiled as his eyes closed again.

** Several months later, Thanksgiving **

“Goku evolves every fucking episode!” Michael insisted, “No matter what his limits are, he always breaks through them!”

“And Superman is basically a fucking god,” Ray argued, “He’s immortal! It doesn’t matter what Goku throws at him!”

“Who gives a fuck?” Geoff grumbled.

“No, this is very important,” Ryan dismissed, as he came from the kitchen, “But it is dinner time, guys.”

Jeremy kissed his cheek as he passed. Michael kissed his cheek as he passed. He kissed Gavin’s cheek as he passed. Jack kissed his cheek as he passed. Geoff shrugged and kissed his cheek as he passed too. Ray, the last in the line gave him an unamused look as he grinned and tapped his cheek.

“Awe, c’mon, Ray, how can I be a proper queen if the head of the household doesn’t kiss me too?” He pouted.

“Five out of six is plenty, whore,” Ray grumbled as he passed by.

Ryan caught his elbow and pointed upward. Ray looked up at the mistletoe hanging above the doorway. 

“Why is that there?” Ray muttered, “It’s not even December yet.”

“‘Tis the season!” Ryan chirped cheerfully, turning his cheek to Ray.

Ray kissed him on the mouth. Ryan just stared at him as he walked away, stunned, a moment before snapping back into himself.

“Did you see that?!” He demanded of the others as he bounded to his seat, “He kissed me!“

“Your harem is complete!” Jeremy answered cheerfully from beside him.

“Weeb,” Michael “coughed” across from him.

Gavin jumped, smashing his knee against the underside of the table from the other of Ryan.

“Ray! Ry!” He squeaked, “Give me a break at the dinner table at least!”

He shoved their hands off his thighs.

“But you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” they cooed.

Gavin covered his red face with both hands.

“This is a situation of your own making,” Jack snorted across from him, “You should’ve known better than to get involved with, well, _any_ of us.”

“Jack, please don’t lecture me while you’re playing footsie with me!” Gavin grumbled, lifting his head to glare at him.

“Oh, is that you?” Jack grunted, “I just felt a foot and figured we’re basically all together at this point.”

The rest of the table laughed as Gavin smacked his own forehead.

“Degenerates!” He huffed, “Every single one of you!”

He wasn’t wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Tis the end~! Tomorrow will be absolute true horror! :D That’s not a joke. :D It’s terrible. :D  
> Anyway, as always follow me on twitter @1stworldmutant to figure out how to donate and get the new chapters early plus get to see exclusive drafts. May your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!


End file.
